The Gifted Hands
by jejetoiunamae
Summary: Ada seorang namja cantik yang memiliki kelainan (penyakit ) Psychometry. Dirinya bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Karena merasa aneh dengannya, orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga ikut menjauhinya. END CHAPTER, Yunjae, T, typo, BL boyslove yaoi, OOC, RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, little angst (maybe)**

**Author : jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah~~ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

~Chapter 1~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Dia bisa melihat kisah atau kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam, penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dia membenci dirinya yang seperti itu. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan normal. Di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti ini datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum bahagia dan merasakan hidup kembali. Siapa kah pangeran nya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

Di tengah malam yang sunyi tepatnya di gang kecil terlihat seorang namja cantik yang meringkuk menahan sakit karena perlakuan kasar dari _orang-orang jahat_ yang sebenarnya adalah _teman _sekolahnya. Namja cantik yang kita tahu bernama Kim Jaejoong itu terus di kroyok dan di hina habis-habisan oleh tiga temannya.

"YA! Dasar aneh! Untuk apa kau terus menutupi wajahmu seperti itu dengan jubah jelekmu. Kau ingin mencoba untuk menakuti kami eoh?" Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu menarik Jaejoong kasar sampai Jaejoong kembali berdiri.

"Jadi dari tadi kau mengikuti kami?" Ucap orang itu _lagi_ sambil melayangkan geplakan pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam membisu tanpa ada niat menjawab dan malah menunjukan tatapan _horror _dan_ geram _ pada ketiga orang yang _menyekapnya_. Emosinya sudah benar-benar di puncak, tak bisa lagi di tahannya. Ingin sekali Jaejoong meninju ketiga orang yang sedari tadi terus memperlakukannya seenak jidat mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan sakitnya.

"Waaahh lihatlah dia berani sekali menatapmu seperti itu." Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu memenunjuk ke arah Jaejoong.

"WAE? KENAPA KAU MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU? KAU BERANI PADAKU?" Bentak orang itu yang masih mencengkram kuat tangan Jaejoong bahkan lebih kuat lagi karena kesal di berikan tatapan seperti itu. Dan baru saja orang itu mau memberikan hadiah pukulan _lagi _pada Jaejoong tapi harus tertahan karena ada suara lain yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan.

"YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Namja asing bermata musang itu menaikkan volume suaranya, dan semakin mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Aishh.. Penggangu..." Orang itu yang semula mencengkram tangan Jaejoong begitu saja melepaskan cengkramannya lalu meludah kesembarang tempat, _respon_ kekesalan karena menurutnya namja bermata musang yang bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu telah menggangu kesenangannya.

"YA! Jangan sok menjadi pahlawan." Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu ikut berargumen sambil memberi tatapan sombongnya pada Yunho.

"Kalau kalian berani satu lawan satu, jangan maen kroyokan seperti itu. BANCI!" Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan cengiran khas meledek.

"YAAAAAA! BERANINYA... HABISI DIA.." Ucap salah satu dari ketiga_ BANCI_ itu.

Dan perkelahian terjadi antara Yunho dan juga ketiga_ BANCI_. Mereka (terkecuali Jaejoong) terus baku hantam satu sama lain, bayangkan saja seorang Jung Yunho harus melawan tiga orang sekaligus alias satu lawan tiga, dengan kekuatan bela diri yang di milikinya.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melihat ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar dan perlahan melangkah mundur, Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya. Ingin sekali menolong Yunho yang sudah baik hati menjadi pahlawan sesaatnya tapi kakinya terasa kaku untuk melangkah maju ikut berkelahi menghentikanYunho. Jaejoong malah berencana kabur karena menurutnya ini kesempatannya untuk melarikan diri, tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong membalikan badannya dari langkah mundurnya lalu berlari.

Sesaat Jaejoong merasa ada perasaan tidak enak karena begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang sudah menolongnya tanpa berterimakasih. Akhirnya Jaejoong berhenti berlari dan kembali membalikan badannya, terlihat Yunho sepertinya _menang_ melawan ketiga _BANCI _itu. Tampak dari kejauhan ketiga _BANCI_ itu seperti dari gelagatnya terus menerus mengatakan kata _"ampun"_ sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Setelah itu ketiganya pergi melarikan diri mungkin karena takut di pukul mati oleh Yunho.

Di rasanya sudah selesai lalu Yunho melihat ke segala arah mencari sosok cantik yang di tolongnya tadi, tapi tak di temukannya sosok cantik yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, karena pemikiran untuk berkenalan dengan Jaejoong sepertinya akan musnah begitu saja. Yunho baru akan melangkah pergi dan langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar suara seseorang, sontak Yunho mengintrupsi suara tersebut dengan membalikan badannya ke arah suara seseorang yang di dengarnya.

"Gomawoyo." Yunho kaget dengan seseorang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sosok cantik yang sedari tadi sedang yunho cari sekarang ada di hadapannya, Kim Jaejoong sedang menatapnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Aaa.. Kau masih disini rupanya, tadi aku pikir kau sudah pergi." Yunho berbicara agak gugup sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jaejoong. "Oohh aku Jung Yunho. Siapa namamu?" Tanpa pikir dua kali Yunho langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke arah JaeJoong memperkenalkan diri.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong malah memperlihatkan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dan berlari begitu saja dari hadapan Yunho.

"YA! MALAIKAT CANTIK.. MALAIKAT CANTIK..." Yunho berteriak bermaksud memanggil sosok cantik tadi bernama Kim Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong malah semakin kencang berlari tanpa mempedulikan panggilan yang Yunho berikan. "Aigooo.. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat? Kenapa kau berlari ketika aku mengajakmu berkenalan?" Ucap Yunho sedih sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

++++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV+++++++++++++++++++

Semenjak kejadian malam itu, aku terus memikirkannya. Sosok cantik misterius, seorang namja cantik yang belum aku ketahui siapa namanya. Aku rasa aku telah _jatuh cinta_ padanya, mungkinkah ini cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sepertinya iya, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Sosok cantik, dingin, mata bulatnya yang indah yang bisa menyedotku ke dalam pesonanya, hidung mancungnya, kulit putih pucatnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir merah merona yang di milikinya _aniya _bibir cherry lebih tepatnya.

Padahal kejadian itu sudah dua hari lamanya tapi aku tetap saja memikirkan sosok cantik itu, bahkan sosok cantiknya ada di dalam tiap mimpiku juga. Ya Tuhan! Kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya? Sungguh aku ingin lebih mengenal dan dekat dengannya.

Entah kenapa aku melihat dari mata bulatnya seperti ada yang di sembunyikannya, _malaikat cantikku_ itu sepertinya kesepian. Jika memang benar _malaikat cantikku_ kesepian, aku semakin ingin melindunginnya. Kalau perlu aku ingin menjadi orang yang special untuknya.

"Tuan muda, sudah sampai." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku memikirkannya, karena suara supirku _Lee Ahjussi _yang memberitahuku kalau sudah sampai di sekolah baru tempat aku belajar mendekati kelulusanku.

"Ne, ahjussi. Pulanglah, tidak usah menungguku. Jika aku pulang nanti akan aku beritahu." _Lee Ahjussi_ hanya tersenyum kepadaku lalu aku segera keluar dari _Mobil Audi Hitam_ ku dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya.

Setelah supirku pergi aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam sekolah megah tersebut. Lalu aku mencoba mencari dimana ruangan guru berada, setelah beberapa lama mencari dan bertanya-tanya akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Well. Kenapa di tahun mendekati kelulusan aku harus menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini? Jawabannya, _NaeAbouji. _Karena bisnisnya ayahku selalu berpindah tempat tinggal, dari kota ini ke kota lain, dari negara ini ke negara lain. Jadi aku selaku anaknya mau tidak mau harus mengikuti kehendak ayahku yang seperti itu. Jujur aku marah, lelah, dan _curiga. _Aku marah dan lelah karena hampir setiap saat aku harus bersosialisasi dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Dan aku curiga sebenarnya apa bisnis yang ayahku kerjakan sampai harus bepindah-pindah tempat begitu? Tapi aku mencoba sabar dan senang walaupun harus di paksakan, karena sekarang hanya ayahku satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Ibuku telah meninggal empat tahun yang lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan yang sampai saat ini terus menghantuiku.

Tanpa terasa aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kelasku, aku menunggu guru yang ada di dalam kelas itu memanggilku, menyuruhku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai murid baru sekolah ini. '_Perkenalan diri lagi.'_ Batinku. Tidak lama kemudian guru itu memanggilku masuk dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Jung Yunho imnida. Bangapseumnida. Mohon bantuannya teman-teman." Aku memperkenalkan diriku sesingkat mungkin di hadapan teman-teman baru ku. Setelah sesi perkenalan diri, guru ku mengizinkan aku duduk di tempat duduk yang masih kosong lalu aku duduk di pojok belakang karena hanya di sana yang masih tersisa.

++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV END++++++++++++++++++

Di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah, tampak terlihat sosok cantik yang sedang merebahkan dirinya d bangku panjang sambil menatap kosong ke langit biru yang terlihat cerah di pagi hari. Perlahan tapi pasti sosok cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengarahkan tangannya ke udara seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu.

"Eom-mma..." Jaejoong semakin dan semakin mengarahkan tangannya ke udara, jika bisa _dia _ingin sekali terbang ke atas sana bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Eomma bogosippeo..." Terdengar suara parawnya yang di lanjutkan dengan isakan yang mendominasi kesedihannya.

++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup dengan kehidupan ini. Rasanya aku ingin Tuhan memusnahkanku dari dunia yang kejam ini. Sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi yang aku miliki. Keluarga, teman, bahkan ibu kandungku seseorang yang paling berarti untukku, semua meninggalkanku hanya karena mereka menganggapku '_aneh'. _Ya aku sendiri juga merasakannya, aku merasa aku _aneh_, aku berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Sebenernya siapa aku? Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, yang aku tahu penyakit ini sama dengan penyakit yang ada pada Ayahku dan aku pikir nasibku juga sama seperti Ayahku.

Seperti biasa aku menghabiskan tiap jam kosong atau jam istirahat di tempat ini. Aku merasa nyaman dengan tempat ini, _sunyi_ jadi aku bisa sendirian tanpa adanya pengganggu. Tidak terasa sudah satu jam aku disini. Aku harus kembali ke kelasku, aku tidak bisa bolos setiap jam pelajaran, bagaimana pun aku harus terus belajar. Akhirnya aku turun ke bawah, melewati lorong gelap di sekolah ini. Aku berjalan cepat dan menunduk, aku tidak ingin sampai terlambat masuk ke kelas. Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang di depanku.

"Ah mianhaeyo." Aku mendengar suaranya yang meminta maaf padaku. Bukankah aku yang tidak sengaja menabraknya kenapa jadi dia yang meminta maaf? Geuman, aku seperti mengenal suara ini. Perlahan aku pandang orang di depanku dan sesaat orang itu balik memandangku. Mata kami saling bertemu, sepertinya tatapannya hanya terpaku olehku. Aku mengingatnya. Namja ini? Namja bermata musang, dua hari yang lalu pernah menolongku. Iya tidak salah lagi, ini _dia.._

"NEO?" Ucapnya agak berteriak. Namja bermata musang itu sepertinya terkejut melihatku, ternyata dia juga masih mengingatku.

"N-nde?" Aku berpura-pura bersikap biasa padanya, mungkin begini lebih baik. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan aku belum yakin apa namja bermata musang ini orang baik atau bukan.

"Kau masih mengingatku? Aku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Orang yang malam itu pernah menolongmu." Dia terlihat senang sekali dari ekpresinya, senyumannya terus mengembang selagi mengajakku berbicara.

"..." Aku hanya diam, karena aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ternyata kau sekolah di sini juga ya? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan doaku agar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Waahh kita memang berjodoh. Hahaha." Yunho terus saja berbicara tanpa menyadari aku sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Tapi benarkah Yunho sesenang itu karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan ku? Yunho? Bolehkah aku memanggilnya seperti itu?

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tampak Yunho menepuk bahu ku pelan mencoba menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Ooh gwaenchana. A-aku harus ke kelas." Ucapku sekilas dan langsung melangkah pergi darinya. Tetapi baru satu langkah Yunho sudah menghalangi jalanku.

"Ya! Kau mau mencoba melarikan diri untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sekarang jawab aku siapa namamu?" Yunho semakin menekanku dengan pertanyaannya, sama seperti malam itu Yunho bertanya siapa namaku tapi aku bukan menjawabnya malah lari begitu saja. Mungkin karena itu, kali ini Yunho terlihat seperti memaksaku agar mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang jahat? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, sungguh." Walaupun Yunho sudah menegaskannya pada ku, hanya ingin berteman denganku. Tetap saja aku hanya diam menatapnya, bibirku keluh sekali untuk mengucapkan namaku. Aku ingin mencoba pergi _lagi_ darinya tapi Yunho buru-buru memegang lenganku. Reflek karena kaget aku malah mencengkramnya kuat.

"Y-ya! Waa-eeguraeyo? G-gwaenchanayo?" Aku melihat sorot matanya. Yunho seperti khawatir atau malah ketakutan? Entah apa yang membuatku melakukannya, aku semakin mencengkram kuat tangannya yang memegang lenganku tadi. Penyakit ini mulai lagi. Apa harus dengan Yunho? Apa aku harus melakukaannya pada Yunho?

"Waeguraeyo?" Aku melihatnya kebingungan karena melihatku yang seperti ini.

Ya beginilah aku, orang-orang yang melihatku seperti ini pasti akan menganggapku '_aneh'. _Mereka takut melihatku yang seperti ini, mereka merasa aku bisa mencelakai mereka, mereka takut aku akan membunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri.

Yunho terus menatapku bingung. Dan aku merasakannya, apa yang sedang di alaminya selama ini. Yunho di hantui oleh kematiaan ibunya. Bayangan empat tahun yang lalu, ibunya yang di temukan tergeletak di toilet dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti ada yang meracuni. Di kala itu Yunho masih berumur 13 tahun, Yunho benar-benar merasa terpukul karena kehilangan orang yang paling di cintainya. Yunho mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian pahit itu, tapi semakin Yunho ingin melupakan kejadian itu semakin Yunho dihantuinya. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan akan mencari tahu apa penyebab kecelakan yang membuat ibunya mati.

"Kau kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai yaitu ibumu. Ibumu mati karena kecelakan yang sampai saat ini kau belum tau penyebanya. Kau menemukan ibumu tergeletak di toilet dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti ada yang meracuni." Terlihat Yunho benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataanku, Yunho langsung menepis cengkramanku dan melangkah mundur perlahan. Mata sipitnya mencoba terbuka selebar mungkin, dan mulutnya juga agak terbuka. Darah dari hidung ku pun mulai mengalir, aku merasakan agak pusing di kepalaku.

"Ee-ommoni... Ee-ommoni.. Apa yg terjadi denganmu? Kenapa bisa begini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Bayangan empat tahun lalu itu terlintas lagi di pikiranku. Kalimat yang aku lontarkan pada Yunho adalah kalimat yang sama yang pernah di lontarkan Yunho pada ibunya dulu. Yunho semakin melangkah mundur sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan bercucuran keringat.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa bisa? Kau tau?" Aku hanya diam menatapnya sambil mengelap sekilas darah yang mengalir dari hidungku dengan telapak tanganku.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? KENAPA BISA? SEMUANYA, SEMUANYA SAMA." Yunho berteriak pada ku, mencoba meluapkan emosinya padaku sepertinya. Biarlah, ini memang kesalahanku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya pada Yunho. Yunho pasti merasa sangat sedih.

"Neooo.. Sepertinya aku telah salah menilaimu." Yunho memberikan tatapan sinisnya padaku lalu pergi dengan langkah yang lunglai. Mungkin sekarang Yunho jadi membenciku karena perbuatanku ini. Bagus! Kalau begitu Yunho tidak akan lagi mendekatiku apalagi mau berteman denganku. Dan akan bertambah lagi orang yang menganggapku _aneh._

++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END+++++++++++++++

Terlihat di balik bilik toilet sekolah namja bermata musang a.k.a Jung Yunho sedang membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tampak ketakutan, Yunho mengatur nafasnya yang terasa tidak stabil karena kejadian tadi. Keringat pun terus bercucuran dari pelipisnya bercampur dengan bekas air yang tadi di basuhkan ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba rekaman kejadian empat tahun lalu kembali membayanginya. Kematian ibunya, ibunya yang di temukan tergeletak di toilet dengan busah yang keluar dari mulut.

Tubuhnya semakin gemetaran, namja itu terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak meluapkan rasa takutnya. Karena luapan emosinya tanpa sadar namja itu memukulkan telapak tangan kirinya ke arah kaca wastafel, darah segar pun merembes dari telapak tangan kirinya.

+++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV+++++++++++++++++++

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Darimana _dia_ bisa tahu masa lalu ku? Kejadian menyedihkan itu, yang sampai saat ini masih terus menghantuiku. Kami sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Aku baru mau mengenalnya, ingin menjadikannya temanku. Tapi dari mana _dia_ tahu? Bagaimana bisa _dia_ mengetahuinya? Tidak. Aku tidak bisa diam terus seperti ini, aku harus menemuinya dan aku ingin mengetahui jawaban langsung dari mulutnya. Darimana dia mendapatkan informasi itu?

Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet. Sekarang pikiranku berkecamuk, yang hanya tertuju padanya _namja cantik _itu. Aku terus mencarinya ke semua ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Sekarang bukan hanya tidak tahu siapa namanya, aku juga tidak tahu namja cantik itu kelas berapa dan dimana kelasnya. Haruskah aku mengecek satu persatu semua kelas yang ada di sini? Itu tidak mungkin, ada berapa banyak kelas di sekolah ini, yang ada hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Di tambah ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran selanjutnya.

Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi jam pelajaran selanjutnya telah di mulai, bahkan luka yang aku dapatkan di telapak tangan kiriku belum sempat aku obati. Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya dan menyelesaikannya. Aku melanjutkan berjalan sambil memeriksa satu persatu kelas yang aku lewati, melihat sekeliling melalui kaca jendela kelas. Dan sampainya aku di pojokan _ruang perpustakan _aku melihat ada 3 orang namja yang sedang berkerubung, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"YA! Sudah kubilang jangan kabur!" Aku melihat salah satu dari mereka mencengkram kuat pundak seorang namja yang sepertinya aku kenal_, _karena wajahnya terhalang oleh badan teman yang menghalanginya aku agak mencoba melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka.

Aku melihat namja yang pundaknya di cengkram itu pun berbalik. Dan setelah itu, ternyata benar seorang yang sepertinya aku kenal adalahnamja cantik yang sedang aku cari sedari tadi. Namja cantik itu balik mencengkram tangan lawannya. Sorot matanya yang menakutkan, seperti yang sama di lakukannya denganku tadi, tubuhnya juga gemetar.

"W-wae?" Aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Aku penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan si namja cantik itu pada lawannya. Apa _dia_ akan memukul? Atau menendang? Apa yang akan di lakukannya?

"Playboy, pembual dan pembunuh... Itulah dirimu, benar kan? Setahun yang lalu kau pernah membunuh mantan kekasihmu sendiri, kau memutuskannya secara sepihak karena wanita itu hamil dan wanita itu mati menggantung diri di depanmu. Lalu kau hanya diam tak bergerak menghentikan perbuatannya. Selang beberapa menit wanita itu mati di depanmu, dan setelah kau melihatnya mati kau malah kabur begitu saja tanpa menolongnya." Mwoya? Apa yang barusan di katakannya? Apa namja cantik itu juga mengetahui yang di alami oleh lawannya tersebut?

"Nn-neooo... Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kau katakan?" Aku masih tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ya! Kau pernah melakukannya? Jinjja?" Tanya teman lawannya. Tampak teman lawannya tersebut tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari si namja cantik itu.

"ANIYO.. ITU TIDAK BENAR.. ANIYO..." Lawannya segera menepis tangan si namja cantik. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang ketakutan, sekarang lawannya itu terlihat seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah. Apakah benar yang di katakan namja cantik itu? Jika memang benar, bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana namja cantik itu bisa tahu tentang _AKU_ dan juga _ORANG ITU? _Siapa _dia_ sebenarnya?

Tanpa aku sadari namja cantik itu sudah menghilang karena aku tidak melihatnya lagi disana. Sial! Aku kehilangannya lagi. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aaa.. apa aku coba bertanya pada kedua orang disana? Ya! Tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba bertanya pada mereka berdua. Akhirnya aku berjalan ke arah dua orang lawan si namja cantik tadi.

"Mianhaeyo. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian"

"Mwo?" Jawaban singkat terlontar dari salah satu diantara mereka .

"Namja tadi yang bersama kalian itu siapa ya? Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" Aku agak ragu mengajukan pertanyaan seperti ini pada mereka. Apa mereka mau memberitahuku? Apa malah mencurigaiku?

"Nde? Untuk apa? Kau bertanya soal namja aneh itu? Kim Jaejoong? Tsk..." Aku rasa jawabannya yang ini agak kurang sopan, kelihatannya dia sangat membenci namja cantik tadi. Geuman.. Kim Jaejoong? Apa Kim Jaejoong nama namja cantik itu?

"Ne. Jadi namja tadi bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Aku mencoba bertanya ulang pada mereka hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Betul sekali. Sebenarnya untuk apa kau bertanya soal namja aneh itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia punya masalah juga denganmu? Haha.. Pantas saja, seluruh murid dan guru di sekolah ini tidak ada yang menyukainya apalagi dekat dengannya." Aku terkejut dengan jawabannya padaku. Sebegitu buruknya kah seorang Kim Jaejoong di mata mereka semua? YA! Kim Jaejoong siapa kau sebenarnya?

"Kajja." Dua orang itu sudah pergi dari hadapanku tapi entah kenapa aku masih belum bisa tenang. Aku semakin penasaran padamu _Kim Jaejoong_. Aku ingin jawaban langsung darinya. Aku sudah mengetahui namanya, mungkin ini akan lebih memudahkanku _lagi_ untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Mencari tahu siapa kau? Orang seperti apa dirimu? Dan membongkar semua kebenaran yang ada padamu..

++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV END+++++++++++++++++

Terlihat namja bermata musang yang bernama Jung Yunho itu berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Apa yang akan di lakukannya? Sepertinya Yunho masih mencari _Jaejoong nya, karena _Yunho hanya ingin tahu jawaban langsung dari mulut Jaejoong. Selagi Yunho mencari di sekitar lantai satu gedung sekolah, terdengar suara Han Seongsengnim memanggilnya.

"Yunho~ah kau tidak masuk kelas?"Tanya Han Seongsengnim sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Han Seongsengnim?" Yunho kaget dengan kedatangan gurunya itu. Berarti Yunho yang membolos akan ketahuan sebentar lagi.

"Omo! Kenapa dengan tanganmu? Berdarah? Kau terluka?" Selagi mendekat ke Yunho, tidak sengaja Han Seongsengnim melirik ke arah telapak tangan kiri Yunho yang terluka bekas rembesan darah pukulan kaca tadi.

"Gwaenchanayo Seongsengnim." Jawab Yunho sekenanya sambil agak tersenyum kaku.

"Kau ini, tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihatlah berdarah, bahkan darahnya sampai mengering seperti ini. Kau tidak langsung mengobatinya? Aishhh.. Kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan mengobati lukamu." Han Seongsengnim jadi bawel karena mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Gurunya itu begitu panik setelah melihat Yunho terluka. Han Seongsengnim adalah seorang guru yang di tugaskan kepala sekolah untuk memperhatikan murid barunya ya Jung Yunho, jadi Yunho sebagai tanggung jawabnya. Han Seongsengnim, guru yang tadi memperkenalkan Yunho pada teman-teman di kelas barunya, juga mengajar Matematika di kelas Yunho.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku setelah di ajak paksa oleh gurunya itu ke ruang kesehatan mengobati lukanya. Sepertinya pencariannya untuk hari ini akan tertunda. Apa Yunho akan melanjutkannya besok atau di lain hari? Entahlah...

"Yup, selesai sudah." Ucap Han Seongsengnim. Han Seongsengnim baru saja menyelesaikan mengobati luka Yunho, membersihkan darah yang mengering di telapak tangan kiri yunho lalu memberinya obat merah dan memberikan plester.

"Han Seongsengnim." Yunho mencoba memulai pembicaraan, tiba-tiba ada yang ingin Yunho tanyakan pada gurunya itu.

"Ne?" Jawaban singkat Han Seongsengnim sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke Yunho.

"Apa kau mengenal murid yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Entah apa yang membuat Yunho ingin bertanya soal ini.

"Kim Jaejoong? Wae?" Ucap Han Seongsengnim agak bingung dengan nama murid yang di beritahukan Yunho.

"Aniyo. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Yunho berharap Han Seongsengnim jangan sampai curiga kalu bertanya soal ini.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong yang kau maksud murid kelas 3B?" Sekarang Yunho yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Han Seongsengnim. Yunho saja tidak tau kelas Jaejoong dimana.

"Mollayo. Aku hanya tahu namanya, aku tidak tahu dia kelas berapa dan di kelas mana." Jawab Yunho jujur.

"Setahuku hanya ada satu murid yang bernama Kim Jaejoong disini, ya Kim Jaejoong di kelas 3B itu."

"Kelas 3B?" Yunho mengucapkannya ulang, bermaksud memastikan lagi.

"Ne. Ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?" Sepertinya Han Seongsengnim terlihat penasaran dengan pertanyaan Yunho tersebut.

"Aniya."

"Sebaiknya kau harus menjaga jarak dengannya Yunho~ah, dia bukan orang baik sepertinya. Dia bisa mencelakaimu. Karena banyak yang sudah menjadi korbannya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kau sudah melihatnya kan? Sudah bertemu dengannya kan? Dia terlihat aneh, di bilang gila tapi sepertinya dia masih waras, tapi perilakunya itu yang sangat menakutkan..." Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan gurunya itu menjelaskan padanya. Apa yang di maksud gurunya?

Yunho semakin tidak mengerti, memang Jaejoong terlihat berbeda tapi sepertinya seorang Kim Jaejoong tidak mungkin orang yang jahat. Yang berani mencelakai siapa saja, sangat tidak mungkin. Pertama yang Yunho liat dari namja cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong adalah _kesepian. _Yunho melihat sepertinya Jaejoong menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang.

"Aku rasa dia punya kelainan, aku pernah membaca buku tentang _Psychometry _dan aku pikir yang di alami Kim Jaejoong itu sama dengan isi buku yang pernah aku baca." Ucap sang guru lagi menambahkan.

"_Psychometry?" _Yunho tampak bingung dan agak kaget. Karena Yunho baru mengenal nama seperti itu. Apa itu? Yunho juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya Yunho akan mencari tahu.

"Ne, _Psychometry_." Jawab Han Seongsengnim meyakinkan.

T B C

Ok, chapter 1 cukup sampai disini... Eotteyo?

Semoga pada suka. Thank you~ Gamsahamnida~ Arigatou~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**** (ntaran nyusul)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : ****jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

Mau curcol dulu ni.. Maap bgt yaa updatenya kelamaan, aku lupa password jd kaga bs d buka dah acc nya, d leppie pun uda k log out. Ini baru inget lg T_T

Sebenernya d chap pertama banyak bgt kesalahan penulisan. Uda coba aku edit tp masa gak berubah2 dah.. *gigit yunho*

Sempet males dan kesel gegara merasa gak puas d chap 1.. Ni ngapa ffn bgini yaa..

Maap yaa author baru uda ngecewain nih.. Makasih buat ripunya teman-teman. Semangat deh jadinya. Abis baca yang ini ripiu lg yaa hehe

^^balesan ripiu^^

ichigo song : Cuma ada yoochun duangan.. Junsu sama changmin nya lg sibuk ngemong saya loh (?) Yaa begitulah kejam nyaa.. Liat d next chap ini aje yee hehe... Jeongmal gomawo ripiunya makasih uda mau mampir ^^

JungJaema : Emang babo semuaa itu orang2, klo saya ada jg dsitu saya aja yg jd temennya jaema dah. Kudu wajib yundadd ngerubah jaema moga ajee yee.. Iya ini uda d lanjut pan hehe makasih bgtt ya uda mau mampir dan ripiu ^^

Uri DongBang Sarang : Sipp uda d lanjutin yaa ini hehe Jawabannya ada d chap ini soklah d baca... Arigatou ripiunya makasih uda mau mampir ^^

SHINTA : Uda d lanjut yaa... Thanks yaa uda mau mampir dan ripiu ^^

ndah : Ok uda d lanjut yaa.. Arigatou ripiunya. Makasih jg uda mauu mampir ^^

abilhikmah : Bkn meramal si lebih tepatnya jae kya punya kelebihan gtu.. Jawabannya ada d chap ini ko.. Iyaa kasihan emak saya ituu... Makasih uda mampir and ripiu ^^

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Iya uda d lanjut ko ini... Ada d chap ini jawabannya sok d baca hehe.. Thank you uda ripiu dan uda mau mampir ^^

meybi : Iya moga aja yee.. Kasih semangat buat yunpa.. Gomawo ripiunya.. Makasih uda mau mampir ^^

Vivi : Hwaiting! Makasih ya semangatnya hehe.. Uda d lanjut yaa. Ok thanks uda mau mampir and ripiu ^^

irengiovanny : Ho oh kesian, saya ngetik ceritanya juga gak tega sebenernya mah.. Uda d lanjut yee.. Thanks uda ripiu dan uda mau mampir ^^

miss : Jinjja? Hwaa syukurlah klo gtu, seneng klo bs pd cerna dan suka sama cara penulisan sayanya haha.. Tp banyak kesalahan d chap 1 sebenernya itu T_T Uda d lanjut yee. Makasih ripiunya. Makasih jg uda mau mampir..

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

+++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++++

Hari demi hari telah kulewati seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Dan semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah lagi melihat, apalagi bertemu dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu. Entahlah, aku rasa Yunho sudah benar-benar membenciku karena kejadian waktu itu.

Geuman. Kenapa Yunho bisa ada di sini juga ya? Apa Yunho juga sekolah di sini? Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho murid baru di sekolah ini? Ah. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya.

.

.

Ya, seperti biasa sekarang aku sedang berada di tempat favorit ku "lantai paling atas gedung sekolah". Kenapa tempat ini semakin membuatku merasa nyaman saja? Apa karena di sini hanya ada aku seorang? Berarti aku akan merasa nyaman kalau sendiri, dari dulu sampai kapan pun akan selalu seperti ini. Aku akan selalu sendiri, tidak ada siapa pun yang aku miliki. Karena mereka semua menjauhiku. Ya Tuhan kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku? Sungguh aku tidak kuat dengan kehidupanku ini.

+++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END+++++++++++++++++

Bel berbunyi tanda sekolah berakhir untuk hari ini dan para murid bergegas pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, tapi tidak untuk seorang Jung Yunho. Sudah beberapa hari Yunho tidak masuk sekolah entah karena apa, dari rumah memang berangkat ke sekolah tapi bukannya ke sekolah Yunho malah membolos, hari ini juga sama. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang di rencanakan Yunho.

#Flash Back#

Di malam derasnya hujan yang membasahi pekarangan rumah megah nan mewah, di salah satu ruangannya terlihat namja bermata musang yang kita tahu seorang Jung Yunho sedang sibuk dengan i-pad nya. Apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Yunho serius sekali memperhatikan layar i-pad nya, Yunho terus membaca dan memahami apa itu Psychometry. Ya, sedari pulang sekolah tadi Yunho langsung buru-buru ke kamarnya dan segera mengambil i-pad nya yang tertinggal di atas meja belajarnya. Lalu Yunho mulai mencoba mencari tahu lewat internet tentang Psychometry. Setelah beberapa menit mencari Yunho menemukan apa itu Psychometry.

"Jadi ini yang di maksud Psychometry. Kau bisa ikut merasakan kalau kau menyentuhnya, kau bisa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi atau yang sedang di alami oleh orang itu" Tampaknya Yunho berbicara sendiri. Meluapkan kenyataan yang ada, yang berhasil di ketahuinya.

"Hah... Itu menyulitkanmu Kim Jaejoong, sama saja kau bisa mati karena penyakit bodoh mu itu. Kau terus melakukannya maka kau akan menyakiti diri mu sendiri. Karena tiap kau melakukannya kau akan terluka. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padamu." Yunho jadi ikut merasakan penderitaan yang Jaejoong rasakan selama ini. Sepertinya Jung Yunho telah salah paham pada Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

Benar dugaan Yunho selama ini, Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang aneh, Jaejoong hanya merasa kesepian. Dan karena kesepian itu seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat aneh, karena di hidupnya tidak ada lagi senyum atau kebahagian. Penyakit itu juga biang dari segalanya, karena penyakit yang di derita Jaejoong, orang-orang menjauhinya bahkan tidak ada yang mau dekat dengannya. Hanya karena kesalah pahaman, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakiti mereka, justru mereka lah yang mencoba menyakiti Jaejoong. Kalau mereka bersikap baik pada Jaejoong, penyakit itu tidak akan pernah muncul.

Yunho merasa itu bukan penyakit tapi lebih tepatnya kesialan, kenapa Tuhan harus memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat pada seseorang yang lemah seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Yunho sempat membentak dan memberikan tatapan kebencian pada Jaejoong. Bukan kah itu akan lebih menyakitinya. Mungkin karena terkejut dengan perkataan dan sikap Jaejoong waktu itu, tapi sungguh Yunho tidak bermaksud melakukannya pada Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho ingin mengenal dan dekat dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu karena di rasanya Yunho telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi setelah kejadian itu Yunho sempat membenci Jaejoong dan sekarang Yunho tahu yang sebenarnya. Yunho semakin ingin mengenalnya, menjadikan dirinya tumpuan untuk seseorang namja lemah yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong.

#Flash Back End#

Yunho terus berdiri di samping gerbang gedung sekolahnya, terlihat Yunho sedang menunggu seseorang. Siapakah yang Yunho tunggu?

"Kenapa dia lama sekali." Gerutu Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Aishh.. Sampai kapan aku harus terus menunggunya? Sepertinya sekolah sudah sepi, tapi kenapa dia belum juga lewat sini? Apa jangan-jangan dia tidak lewat sini atau aku tidak sadar kalau dia sudah lewat sini." Yunho terus menggerutu dan tampak pusing karena orang yang sedang di tunggu nya sudah hampir setengah jam yang lalu tidak juga mucul. Dan sesaat sesudahnya orang yang di tunggu Yunho akhirnya lewat di depan Yunho. Yunho buru-buru membalikan badannya mencoba bersembunyi.

Namja cantik berkulit putih pucat itu sedang berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya melewati namja tampan yang sedari tadi sedang menunggu seseorang ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho. Kim Jaejoong si namja cantik itu tidak sadar sedang berjalan melewati Yunho. Tapi ada bagusnya karena memang ini yang di rencanakan Yunho. Hari ini Yunho akan mengikuti Jaejoong dan mencari tahu dimana tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Yunho terpaksa harus melakukan cara ini, karena kalau langsung bicara pada Jaejoong seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang ada Jaejoong akan melarikan diri (lagi).

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama mengikuti Jaejoong, akhirnya Yunho sampai di kediaman tempat tinggal Jaejoong. Syukurlah perannya sebagai mata-mata hari ini tidak ketahuan oleh Jaejoong. Yunho terus menatap bangunan tua di hadapannya, menurut Yunho tempat ini seperti tidak layak pakai dan tidak berpenghuni. Ya, begitulah. Bayangkan saja bangunan yang sudah sompel, rusak, agak hancur dan tidak berwarna maksudnya warna cat yang terlihat pudar. Lalu bangunan yang berukuran sangat kecil, bahkan jauh lebih luas dan bagus gudang yang ada di rumah Yunho.

"Benarkah Jaejoong tinggal di sini? Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong tinggal di tempat seperti ini sedangkan Jaejoong bisa bersekolah di sekolah nya yang sekarang." Bingung Yunho.

+++++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV+++++++++++++++++++

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Aku agak ragu untuk mengetuknya. Tapi akhirnya aku beranikan diriku mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong, semoga saja Jaejoong mau membuka pintunya untukku. Dua kali ketukan aku rasa sudah cukup. Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda orang datang membukakan pintu. Apakah mereka yang di dalam tidak mendengarnya? Aku coba mengetuk beberapa kali, tetap saja sama tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu untukku.

Sejenak aku berpikir apakah aku masuk saja ke dalam? Ani! Bagaimana pun juga aku tamu disini, mana mungkin aku masuk begitu saja ke rumah orang. Tapi apa mereka yang di dalam sengaja tidak membukakan pintu untukku? Sepertinya aku masuk saja ke dalam, iya tidak apa-apa aku niatku baik hanya ingin bertemu dengannya (lagi).

Perlahan aku mencoba memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya, ternyata pintunya tidak di kunci. Sedari tadi aku sampai tidak memikirkan masalah ini, aku rasa Tuhan sedang berada di pihak ku sekarang. Aku langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong, tidak lupa aku menutup kembali pintu rumah Jaejoong secara pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar bunyi.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki ku dan sampai lah aku di hadapan sosok indah yang sedang berkutat dengan segala macam perkakas dapurnya itu, walaupun terlihat dari belakang aku tahu sepertinya sosok indah itu sedang memasak. Dia menggunakan apron bunga-bunga, kulit putih pucatnya yang agak terlihat dari bahunya, dia memakai kaos lengan panjang longgar yang transparan yang memperlihatkan kesan sexy pada tubuhnya juga jangan lupakan pinggang rampingnya. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan sesaat dia berbalik, aku benar-benar terkejut ternyata sosok indah itu dia Kim Jaejoong. Aku rasa Jaejoong sama terkejutnya denganku, karena setelah Jaejoong menatapku tanpa sadar Jaejoong menjatuhkan mangkuk makanan yang di bawanya.

"Oh. Mianhae aku mengagetkanmu."

"..." Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Jaejoong masih diam dan terus menatapku.

"An-nnyeong Jaejoong~ah..." Ucapku agak ragu sambil perlahan melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

"..." Masih sama, tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Tadi aku sudah mencoba mengetuk pintu rumahmu, tapi tidak ada yang membukakannya. Jadi.. Jadi aku masuk saja ke dalam. Mianhae, aku lancang karena seenaknya masuk ke rumah mu." Aku mencoba menjelaskannya pada Jaejoong, semoga saja Jaejoong bisa mengerti.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumah ku?" Akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka suaranya juga.

"..." Sekarang malah aku yang diam, aku jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Entahlah, tidak ada kalimat yang bisa aku keluarkan sebagai jawaban. Apa aku harus berkata jujur atau berbohong? Berbohong juga aku bingung.

"Apa kau mengikutiku? Kau mencari tahu dimana tempat tinggalku?" Bingo. Jaejoong tahu. Hah... Aku semakin bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku jujur saja ya kalau aku memang mengikutinya. Jung Yunho berpikirlah, berpikirlah.

"Pergi!" Aku menatapnya kaget. Aku mendengarnya jelas, Jaejoong menyuruhku pergi. Jaejoong berkata sambil menyibukkan dirinya membersihkan pecahan mangkuk yang terjatuh tadi.

"Ne? Jaejoong~ah... Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku datang kesini karena ingin meminta maaf padamu dan ingin berteman denganmu." Akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk bicara maksud dan tujuan ku datang menemuinya. Aku sedang mencoba meyakinkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, aku harap Jaejoong bisa mengerti.

"..." Jaejoong kembali diam.

"Jaejoong~ah."

"Pergi!" Jaejoong tetap menyuruhku pergi. Tampak sepertinya Jaejoong telah selesai membersihkan pecahan mangkuk yang jatuh tadi dan sekarang Jaejoong membawa pecahan mangkuk itu untuk di buang keluar, lalu selagi Jaejoong berjalan melewatiku...

"Psychometry." Lagi-lagi aku memberanikan diri melontarkan kata ini padanya, mungkin dengan begini Jaejoong tidak akan mengacuhkanku (lagi). Aku melihatnya, Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya setelah aku mengatakan 'Psychometry'. Aku rasa ini akan berhasil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong membalikan badannya dan mengajukan pertanyaan padaku.

"Arra. Jangan mencoba menyembunyikannya dariku." Sesaat aku menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi Jaejoong malah berlari keluar meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"Ya! Jaejoong~ah. Kim Jaejoong..." Aku terus memanggilnya , selagi aku mau mencoba mengejarnya Jaejoong sudah pergi menghilang, cepat sekali.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja! Dan kau meninggalkan ku sendiri di rumah mu! Apa kau tidak takut aku akan membakar rumah mu ini! Aishhh.." Aku benar-benar kesal di buatnya. Harus dengan cara apa agar Jaejoong tidak kabur (?) di saat aku sedang mengajaknya berbicara!

+++++++++++++++++++ YUNHO POV END++++++++++++++++++

Terik matahari di siang hari yang begitu menyilaukan tidak mengurangi aktifitas masyarakat yang tinggal di daerah ini, tepatnya di pinggiran kota myeongdong masih di padati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan di lain tempat terlihat seorang namja cantik sedang berlari entah kemana arah tujuannya. Namja cantik itu terlihat gelisah.

++++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++++

Aku terus berlari tanpa adanya arah tujuan. Berlari dan berlari, setelah beberapa saat kemudian aku berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasku yang tidak stabil.

"Hooshh.. Hoosshh.. Hosshh... Kenapa kau harus datang lagi? Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Kenapa? Harusnya kau membenciku sama dengan mereka."

Aku sedang memikirkannya, Jung Yunho. Aku tidak mengerti orang seperti apa dia. Apa selama ini Yunho mencari tahu tentang diriku? Namaku? Tempat tinggalku? Dari mana Yunho bisa tahu? Apa Yunho ingin membalas dendam padaku karena kejadian waktu itu. Ya Tuhan cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku?

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus pulang, sepertinya Yunho sudah pergi dari rumahku. Aku meninggalkannya sudah beberapa jam yang lalu jadi tidak mungkin Yunho masih menungguku. Satu jam perjalanan, dan sampai lah aku di rumah.

Baru saja aku mau masuk ke dalam rumahku, tapi aku mendengar suara dengkuran khas orang sedang tidur. Mwoya? Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku mencari tahu dari mana suara dengkuran itu. Aku terus berjalan, lalu aku melihat jaket yang tergeletak d pinggiran sofa butut yang membelakangiku. Sesaat aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari siapa kah dia? Dan saat aku berhadapan dengan sofa butut yang tadi membelakangiku, aku baru menyadari ternyata suara dengkuran itu berasal dari Yunho. Aku tidak percaya ini. Jadi Yunho masih disini? Apa Yunho menungguku? Yunho terlihat sedang tidur dengan mulut yang agak terbuka.

"Eung...Eung..." Sepertinya Yunho akan bangun dari tidurnya. Aaa bagaimana ini? Aku harus sembunyi sebelum Yunho melihatku.

"Ooh Jaejoong~ah.. Kau sudah kembali." Aku terlambat, baru saja aku mau melangkahkan kakiku Yunho sudah lebih dulu melihatku. "Tadinya aku mau pulang, tapi aku tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan rumahmu. Dan karena lama menunggumu aku sampai ketiduran di sini." Yunho terus saja berbicara padaku sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya itu.

"Ne gomawo." Setelah aku mengatakan terimakasih, aku langsung beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Jaejoong~ah." Selagi Yunho memanggilku tetap saja aku berjalan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Istirahatlah, besok aku akan kemari lagi. Jalja Jaejoong~ah" Aku kaget dan berbalik tapi Yunho sudah lebih dulu pergi.

MWO? Apa yang barusan Yunho katakan? Besok Yunho mau datang lagi ke sini? Apa yang sedang di lakukannya? Apa Yunho merencanakan sesuatu? Kenapa Yunho bersikap biasa sekali seperti tidak ada masalah apapun di antara kami?

++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END++++++++++++++++++

Sesuai dengan perkataannya pada Jaejoong semalam, akhirnya hari minggu sore ini Yunho akan datang lagi ke rumah Jaejoong. Mulai saat ini, Yunho akan mencoba mengambil hati Jaejoong dan meyakinkan Jaejoong kalau memang Yunho tulus ingin mengenal dan dekat dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong masih bersikap acuh tak acuh pada Yunho, Yunho akan tetap berusaha sebisa mungkin.

.

.

Selagi berjalan Yunho terus memperlihatkan senyumannya sambil membawa kantong yang berisi berbagai makanan dan buah-buahan yang di belinya tadi di supermarket untuk Jaejoong sebagai hadiah. Dan sampainya Yunho di kediaman tempat tinggal Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jujur Yunho tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong setelah melihat kedatangan Yunho (lagi). Dengan percaya dirinya Yunho mengetuk pintu rumah Jaejoong beberapa kali. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak yakin dengan cara ini, Yunho takut Jaejoong tidak mau membukakan pintunya seperti kemarin.

Sesaat Yunho mulai pasrah, kalau Jaejoong tidak membukakan pintu mungkin Yunho akan pulang dan kembali ke sini lagi lain hari. Benar saja, beberapa lama menunggu sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak mau membukakan pintunya, selagi Yunho berbalik ingin pulang lalu pintu rumah Jaejoong terbuka. Sontak Yunho terkejut bercampur bingung.

"Masuklah." Tampak kepala Jaejoong menyembul keluar pintu sambil menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ooh.. Jaejoong~ah." Yunho langsung merubah raut wajah kecewanya menjadi sebuah senyuman, Yunho tidak menduga sebelumnya akan jadi begini. Baguslah, kali ini sepertinya Jaejoong tidak menolak bertemu dengan Yunho.

Setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong, Yunho di persilahkan duduk lalu Jaejoong pun membuatkan minum untuk Yunho. Selagi Yunho duduk, Yunho memperhatikan sekitarnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"K-kauu tinggal sendiri?" Yunho mencoba angkat bicara lebih dulu.

"Ne." Hanya jawaban singkat yang terlontar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal? Lalu di mana orang tua mu, keluarga mu?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Wae? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yunho melainkan memberikan pertanyaan pada Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Yunho dan memberikan secangkir teh hangat yang baru saja selesai di buatnya.

"Mwo?" Yunho menjadi tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Yunho semakin bingung.

"Bukankah kau sama seperti mereka. Kau pernah membenciku karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu? Aku tidak merencanakan apapun dan aku tidak bermaksud mencelakaimu Jaejoong~ah. Sungguh!"

"Tsk. Geotjimmal." Jaejoong memberikan tatapan dinginnya pada Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah. Orang lain mungkin menggapmu aneh tapi tidak denganku. Mianhae karena sikapku waktu itu padamu gundae aku tulus ingin berteman denganmu." Jelas Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau berteman denganmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ya! Jung Yunho. Kau akan menyesal berteman dengan orang aneh sepertiku."

"Menyesal? Ani. Aku akan terus meyakinkanmu agar kau mau berteman denganku."

"Jangan hanya karena kau kasihan padaku jadi kau ingin berteman denganku."

"Tentu saja tidak begitu. Aku hanya..."

Di saat Yunho masih berbicara, terdengar bunyi yang keras yang berasal dari dinding rumah Jaejoong. Dindingnya sedikit hancur, terlihat ada beberapa orang bertubuh kekar terus memukul dinding itu dengan besi panjang sepertinya ingin menghabisi rumah tua milik Jaejoong. Karena perlakuan orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu sontak Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke dinding rumahnya yang di hancurkan. Lalu Jaejoong bangun dari duduknya dan langsung lari keluar melihat apa yang terjadi dengan rumahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong marah sambil menarik tangan beberapa orang bertubuh kekar yang sedang mencoba menghancurkan rumah tuanya.

"Aaaa. Ternyata ada orang di rumah ini, kebetulan sekali. Ini." Datanglah seorang namja yang kelihatannya bos dari orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu. Namja itu juga memberikan map merah yang berisi surat.

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku setelah melihat isi surat yang ada di dalam map merah itu.

"Sudah selesai membacanya kan. Surat perizinan pembangunan apartemen. Cantik, kami harus segera menghancurkan rumah tua mu ini, kami akan membangun apartemen di sekitar sini dan rumah tua mu masuk ke dalam luas tanah bangunannya. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus pergi dari rumah ini. Sebagai ganti ruginya kau bisa dapatkan beberapa hari lagi, hubungi saja aku Jin Yihan. Baiklah aku berikan kau waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi! Tidak akan pernah!" Tegas Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya.

"Nde?"

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dinding rumahnya yang sedari tadi dihancurkan mencoba melindungi rumah tuanya dengan cara merentangkan tangannya. Bagaimana pun juga seburuk apapun rumah ini adalah warisan satu-satunya dari Ayah Jaejoong yang Jaejoong miliki.

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Aku memintanya dengan baik-baik." Terlihat namja bermarga Jin itu sepertinya marah karena ulah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan rumah ini begitu saja pada kalian. Sekalipun kalian akan membayar seberapa banyak jawabannya tetap sama! TIDAK!" Jaejoong menaikkan volume suaranya agak tinggi dan menekankan kata tidak pada namja bermarga Jin itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Sekali lagi, apa kau ingin menyerahkan rumah ini lalu pergi atau mati?"

"Kau sedang mengancamku?" Tantang Jaejoong.

"Menurutmu? Ckck... Habisi dia." Setelah selesai berbicara namja bernama Jin Yihan itu pergi.

Lalu orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu menjalankan perintah bosnya, mendekati Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong paksa agar Jaejoong pergi dari tempatnya. Beberapa orang bertubuh kekar itu melempar kuat Jaejoong ke lantai. Jaejoong mencoba bangun kembali menghalangi mereka yang masih setia melanjutkan aksi yang tadi sempat tertunda tapi Jaejoong malah mendapatkan pukulan terus-menerus dari mereka.

Yunho yang masih di dalam kelihatan bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luar dan Jaejoong juga belum masuk ke dalam lagi. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk melihat keluar. Setelah Yunho melihat keluar, Yunho di kejutkan dengan situasi yang menyulitkan, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedang di pukuli oleh orang-orang bertubuh kekar yang Yunho tidak tahu siapa mereka.

"Aishhh.. YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Yunho langsung berlari ke arah Jaejoong dan menolongnya. Alhasil perkelahian terjadi antara Yunjae dan beberapa orang bertubuh kekar itu.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Pada akhirnya beberapa orang bertubuh kekar itu tumbang alias kalah karena bela diri Yunho dan sedikit bantuan Jaejoong.

"Pergi kalian... Aishhh..." Usir Yunho pada beberapa orang bertubuh kekar itu sambil menendang-nendang udara, karena lelahnya Yunho asal menendang padahal tidak ada lawan di sekitarnya.

Setelah mereka semua pergi, tinggal Jaejoong dan Yunho disini. Yunho benar-benar terlihat kelelahan, tubuhnya agak oleng karena kurangnya keseimbangan dan hampir terus-terusan terjatuh.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong. Sepertinya Jaejoong terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho sehabis berkelahi.

"Ooh..Oohh... Gwaenchana.. Aku harus pulang, sampai bertemu besok lagi di sekolah." Yunho menjawab dengan lemasnya sambil mengisyaratkan gerakan tangan ke arah Jaejoong dan baru saja Yunho berbalik ingin melangkah pergi tapi sudah di lanjutkan dengan jatuh terkaparnya Yunho.

"YUNHO~AH..." Teriak Jaejoong dan langsung menumpu tubuh Yunho. "Yunho~ah ireona. Ya! Jung Yunho ireona, ireona Yunho~ah.." Jaejoong terus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yunho, mengguncang pelan tubuh Yunho bermaksud mencoba membangunkan Yunho tapi Yunho tidak juga bangun. Sepertinya Yunho jatuh pingsan.

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan yang minimnya pencahayaan terlihat dua orang namja, yang satu namja tampan berbibir berbentuk hati sedang terbaring di tempat tidur dan yang satunya lagi namja cantik berambut almond sedang duduk di kursi menunggu si namja tampan yang terbaring itu siuman. Ya, sudah lima jam lamanya Jaejoong menunggu Yunho tapi sedari tadi Yunho belum juga siuman. Apa Yunho sengaja tidak mau bangun dan malah keasikan tidur di tempat tidur Jaejoong. Entahlah.

Jaejoong benar-benar masih setia menunggu Yunho siuman, terbukti Jaejoong masih duduk di kursinya dan tidak mau beranjak pergi kemana pun. Jaejoong baru menyadarinya, selama ini Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho. Pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu Yunho sampai sekarang Yunho selalu menolong Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong malah bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh pada Yunho.

++++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++++

Aku masih terus menunggunya siuman, memang lama sekali sampai aku merasakan bosan dan pegal karena hanya duduk tidak bergerak dari kursi ini. Jelas saja, sudah lima jam aku menunggu Yunho seperti ini.

Jujur aku mengkhawatirkannya, aku takut sekali, aku takut Yunho tidak baik-baik saja. Lagi pula Yunho pingsan juga karena menolongku. Dua kali sudah Yunho menolongku. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho karena selama ini aku bersikap dingin dan acuh tak acuh padanya. Aku salah menilainya, Yunho orang yang baik, Yunho benar-benar tulus ingin berteman denganku. Sepertinya Yunho tidak sama dengan mereka.

Perlahan aku lebih mendekatkan kursi yang aku duduki ke arah terbaringnya Yunho, aku menatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka akibat perkelahian tadi. Aku semakin merasa sangat bersalah pada Yunho.

"Seharusnya tadi kau tidak menolongku, maka kau tidak akan pingsan dan terluka seperti ini."

Aku mencoba menggenggam tangan Yunho dan ikut merasakan apa yang sedang di rasakannya. –Kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu, Yunho baru pulang dari olahraga basketnya dan setelah sampai rumah tidak sengaja Yunho melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak di lihatnya. Perlakuan kasar Ayahnya pada Ibunya. Yunho melihat Ayahnya sedang menampar keras pipi kiri Ibunya. Lalu...-

Aku buru-buru menjauhkan tanganku yang tadi menggenggamnya, aku juga terpaksa menghentikan apa yang sedang aku lakukan karena aku mendengar suara Yunho. Sepertinya Yunho akan siuman. Syukurlah, dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian Yunho membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Tanpa sadar aku sedikit tersenyum lega melihatnya yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Jaejoong~ah.."

"..." Aku hanya diam. Aku tahu Yunho butuh penjelasan, sepertinya Yunho bingung, terlihat dari ekspresinya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kau jatuh pingsan sehabis berkelahi tadi." Jawabku menjelaskan.

"Ne? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"Kira-kira sudah lima jam."

"MWO? Waahh.. Selama itu kah?" Yunho tampak terkejut dengan jawabanku.

"Kau terluka, biar aku mengobatimu." Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Benar kan, wajah Yunho penuh dengan luka maka aku harus cepat mengobatinya agar tidak infeksi.

"Gwaenchana." Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataannya dan langsung melangkah pergi. Tapi langkahku harus terhenti karena suara yang aku tahu berasal dari perut Yunho.

"Apa kau punya ramen? Aku lapar sekali.. Hehe." Yunho bertanya di lanjutkan dengan cengiran lucunya. Lucu? Hah.. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Baiklah aku akan buatkan ramen untukmu, setelah itu baru aku mengobati lukamu."

++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END+++++++++++++++++

Yunho sedang menyantap ramen panasnya yang baru saja siap di buatkan Jaejoong. Yunho terus menikmati ramennya itu tanpa menyadari namja cantik di hadapannya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, lihatlah Yunho seperti orang yang sudah seminggu tidak makan, Jaejoong tahu Yunho kelaparan tapi lebih kelihatan rakus sekali.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan?" Jaejoong mencoba menyindir Yunho.

"Ooohh.. Hehehe..." Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong malu sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa kurang? Mau aku buatkan lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong menawarkan.

"Ani, ani.. Sudah cukup." Benarkah Yunho merasa sudah cukup? Melihat dari cara makan Yunho tadi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak yakin.

"Tunggu sebentar." Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah pergi mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati luka Yunho.

Tidak lama kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke arah tempat Yunho duduk sambil membawa kotak obat. Dan Jaejoong pun ikut duduk, menggeser kursinya lebih dekat lagi dengan kursi yang Yunho duduki.

"Kemari lah, biar aku obati lukamu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Kau juga terluka Jaejoong~ah."

"Ini hanya luka kecil sedangkan kau terluka lebih parah dariku, kemari lah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yunho dengan telaten Jaejoong mengobati wajah Yunho yang terluka. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang membersihkan darah yang keluar (lagi) dari pelipis dan sudut bibir Yunho. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong melakukannya agar Yunho tidak merasakan sakit.

Tidak tahu kah kau Kim Jaejoong, namja bernama Jung Yunho yang sedang kau obati sekarang malah senyam-senyum sedari tadi. Yunho terlihat senang karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Jaejoong, di tambah kelihatannya Jaejoong peduli sekali pada Yunho.

Jaejoong masih sibuk mengobati luka Yunho, sedangkan Yunho terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong tanpa berkedip jangan lupakan senyuman liarnya pada Jaejoong. Perlahan tapi pasti Yunho lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Jaejoong dan mempertemukan bibir berbentuk hatinya dengan bibir cherry milik Jaejoong. Akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu, dengan lihai tanpa aba-aba Yunho langsung melumat bibir Jaejoong. Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Tanpa sadar Jaejoong ikut menikmatinya lalu memejamkan matanya.

T B C

Chapter 2 selesai deh.

TBC nya gak enak ya. Haha..

Tolong ripiunyaa semuaaa.. Biar aku tau gmn reaksi readers yang uda pada baca ^^

Janji update asap deh.. See u next chap.. Sangkyuuu :)

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**** (ntaran nyusul)**

**Rating : ****M [NC17]**

**Genre : Romance, little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : ****jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

^^balesan review^^

ichigo song : yaa bgitulah, jae mau nyobain jg soalnya. #plakkk saya emg gak suka yihan ahjusshi si hehe.. yuchun ada ko, cuma junsu sama changmin yg tumben lg gak ada aja... ho oh yunho getol bgt. bagus dah.. makasih bgt yaa ripiunya. kamu selalu jd yg pertama ripiu deh kyanya. jeongmal gomawo ^^

~Chapter 3~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suhu di ruangan ini berganti menjadi panas seketika, karena ulah dua sejoli yang sedang menyatukan diri di indahnya malam. Kedua pasangan itu terus membagi ciuman hangatnya, Yunho yang semakin ketagihan merasakan manisnya bibir merah menggoda milik Jaejoong, Yunho terus mendesak lidahnya agar bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong mengeksplore lidahnya agar bisa bermain di dalamnya. Jaejoong pun ikut menikmati ciuman yang di berikan Yunho.

Perlahan Yunho menuntun Jaejoong agar merebahkan diri ke lantai, keasikan dengan ciuman mereka berdua tidak peduli lagi akan dimana tempat nyaman untuk melakukannya. Tangan nakal Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam kaos putih yang masih di pakai Jaejoong, dengan beraninya Yunho meraba bagian dada Jaejoong, dan menekan dua tonjolan merah muda yang di miliki Jaejoong.

"Aaa..aahh... Yunn...hooo..oo~yaa..." Desah Jaejoong tertahan.

Mendengar desahan Jaejoong, seorang Jung Yunho semakin bernafsu, Yunho terus menurunkan gerakan tangannya dan sekarang Yunho sudah berganti meraba sesuatu yang menyembul di balik celana training Jaejoong. Awalnya Yunho hanya memainkan dan meremas-remas dari luarnya saja, sesaat kemudian tangan nakal Yunho sudah masuk kedalam celana training Jaejoong. Tidak sabaran Yunho mulai melucuti celana training plus underware yang masih Jaejoong pakai. Setelah Yunho melempar sembarangan bawahan yang di pakai Jaejoong tadi terlihatlah alat vital Jaejoong yang sudah tegang dan mengeras. Melihat Jaejoong begini, Yunho seperti ingin menerkamnya habis-habisan, sorot mata musangnya yang seolah mengatakan "Gwaenchana. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

.

.

Akhirnya, Yunho bisa merasakan bagaimana mulutnya yang sedang mengulum junior Jaejoong itu. Yunho terus menerus memaju mundurkan kulumannya pada junior Jaejoong.

"Aaahh..aahh.. Yun..." Desah Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tanpa henti menggerakan tempo maju mundurnya, malah semakin cepat. Jaejoong pun mulai bereaksi, ada sesuatu yang ingin memaksa keluar sebentar lagi dan benar saja.

"Yun..aahh..Aak..ku..Mau..uu.. Kee..luuu..arr..aaaaahhh..aahh.." Teriak Jaejoong setelah orgasme pertamanya.

Cairan putih kental itu mengalir keluar dari ujung junior Jaejoong dan menyembur ke dalam mulut Yunho, Yunho pun menelannya tanpa rasa jijik sama sekali.

"Aaahh.. Jaejoong~ah ini nikmat sekali... Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan, berbaliklah.." Ucap Yunho di sela menghentikan kulumannya sambil membuka paksa kaos putih Jaejoong.

"Yunn.. hoo..o~yaa..." Tanpa mempedulikan jawaban dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung membalikan tubuh Jaejoong agar menungging. Dan Yunho mulai sibuk membuka baju lalu celana hitamnya beserta underwarenya. Tidak ada persiapan untuk yang pertama bagi mereka lebih tepatnya bagi Jaejoong. Yunho mencoba memposisikan junior besar nya ke arah pinkhole milik Jaejoong yang kelihatan merekah. Dengan tenang Yunho lebih menekankan junior besarnya agar bisa masuk dan...

.

.

"Yunho~ah." Panggil Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah. Yunho~ah. Jung Yunho. Yunho~ah.." Sudah berkali-kali Jaejoong memanggil Yunho tapi Yunho masih saja diam menatapnya.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mengobati wajah Yunho yang terluka. Yang Jaejoong temukan malah keaadaan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan err yang sulit di artikan. Entah apa yang Yunho pikirkan selagi Jaejoong sibuk mengobati wajahnya.

"Yunho~ah." Panggil Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ooohh..." Yunho sadar dari lamunannya sambil memberikan ekspresi bingungnya pada Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai."

"Ooohhh..." Sepertinya Yunho masih kelihatan bingung dan hanya menjawab dengan ekspresi mulutnya yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ooohhh.. Aaa.. Gwaenchana.." Yunho menjadi semakin salah tingkah karena lamunannya tadi.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, kali ini pertanyaan yang sepertinya khawatir pada Yunho.

"Ani! Gwa..aae..enchana.." Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong dengan jawaban agak terbata lalu berdiri ingin bergegas pergi. "Aku harus pulang." Ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin? Dengan kondisimu yang seperti ini? Lagi pula sudah tengah malam. Kalau kau mau kau bisa bermalam disini." Ucap Jaejoong menawarkan.

"Ani Jaejoong~ah. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Yunho melangkah pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong dan mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang terus bercucuran keringat dari pelipisnya. Dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan Yunho berbalik ke arah Jaejoong lagi. "Gomawo Jaejoong~ah."

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho sama bingungnya. Lalu Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya (lagi) dan sampainya di pintu Yunho kembali berbalik "Sampai bertemu besok lagi ya."

++++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV++++++++++++++++++++

Setelah aku sampai di rumah, langsung saja aku buru-buru masuk ke kamarku dan tidak lupa menguncinya, lalu aku mulai melanjutkan sesuatu yang tadi sempat tertunda. Ya, aku harus cepat menolong adik kecilku di bawah sana. Aku rasa adik kecilku sudah semakin membesar dan harus segera di bebaskan.

.

.

Entah apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku membayangkan melakukan hubungan seintim itu dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa aku bisa sampai membayangkan bercinta dengan Jaejoong? Hah.. Salahkan otak mesumku! Di saat Jaejoong begitu peduli dan berbaik hati mengobati aku yang terluka, aku malah berpikir macam-macam.

Dan karena otak mesumku, adik kecilku hampir saja mati. Jelas saja, setelah tadi aku menyadari aku hanya berkhayal, adik kecilku mulai membesar dan mendesak minta di bebaskan. Tapi aku masih di hadapan Jaejoong pada saat itu, untungnya Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya. Lalu aku bermaksud untuk segera pulang, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku harus tunggu sampai tiba di rumah baru aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan itu benar-benar menyiksaku, bertahan hampir sejam.

Daebak! Aku terangsang hanya karena memikirkannya. Aishhh jinjja... Aku bisa gila karena seorang Kim Jaejoong. Gudae. Berada di dekatanya memang membuatku sangat senang lalu tanpa sadar aku bisa berpikiran seperti tadi. Jaejoong seperti candu untukku.

"Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi aku belum berani menyentuhnya, menyatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya saja aku takut, aku takut Jaejoong akan menolakku."

++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV END++++++++++++++++++

Pagi harinya, terlihat dua anggota keluarga yang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan sarapannya. Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi tegap dan tampan, juga namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sehat di umurnya yang sekarang sedang menyantap menu sarapan hari ini di meja makan berukuran persegi panjang, ayah dan anak itu melakukan sesi sarapan dengan tenang tanpa adanya pembicaraan. Setelah sesi sarapan hampir selesai, ayah Yunho teringat sesuatu dan langsung menyerbu putranya Jung Yunho dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Semalam kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ayah Yunho sambil memperlihatkan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ke rumah teman." Jawab Yunho sekenanya dengan menatap lekat Ayah nya.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah temanmu sampai jam tiga pagi?" Raut wajah Ayah Yunho berubah seketika menjadi kesal.

Jeda sebentar. "Mianhaeyo. Aku ketiduran di rumah temanku." Jawab Yunho lagi sambil menatap takut Ayah nya.

"Jeongmal?" Karena melihat ekspresi Yunho tadi, Ayah Yunho jadi bersikap lembut kembali.

"Abouji, aku tidak berbohong." Tegas Yunho.

"Chingu? Nugu~ya?" Tanya Ayah Yunho penasaran. "Bawa dan kenalkan temanmu pada abouji."

"Nde?" Ucap Yunho agak kaget.

"Sepertinya dia sangat hebat karena bisa membuatmu berteman dengannya. Yang abouji tahu bukankah kau memilih-milih teman?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Yunho nyengir kuda (?)

++++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV++++++++++++++++++++

Entah kenapa mulai sekarang aku jadi semangat datang ke sekolah, mungkin karena Kim Jaejoong si malaikat cantikku itu. Aku terus tersenyum sendiri setiap kali mengingatnya di tambah Ayahku yang menyuruhku membawa dan memperkenalkan Jaejoong. Berpikir Jaejoong seperti kekasihku saja. Ya yang aku lihat Jaejoong mulai bisa menerimaku menjadi temannya, tanpa Jaejoong tahu yang sebenarnya aku harapakan yaitu bisa lebih dari teman. Hanya Tuhan yang akan memutuskan bagaimana nantinya, aku tidak akan memaksa jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Jaejoong. Hanya ingin melindunginya dan selalu berada di sisinya walau sebagai teman tidak masalah bagiku.

.

.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas Jaejoong yang aku dapat dari informasi berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah ini. Dan sampainya aku di kelas 3B (kelas Jaejoong), aku mencoba melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mencari seorang namja berparas tampan juga cantik tapi aku tidak menemukannya. Aku rasa bertanya dulu tidak ada salahnya.

"Mianhaeyo. Apa Kim Jaejoong ada di kelas?" Aku mencoba bertanya pada salah satu murid wanita yang sedang lewat di depanku.

"Molla." Jawabnya singkat dan terlihat tak peduli.

Aigooo.. Aku hanya bertanya tapi kenapa jawabannya dingin sekali, pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal. Hah... Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak ada di kelas. Lalu aku melangkah pergi mencari Jaejoong ke tempat lain. Mungkin saja di toilet, taman, perpustakaan atau tempat lainnya. Selagi aku berjalan, aku melihat keramaian di depan pintu ruang guru. Ada beberapa murid dan guru sedang berkumpul di sana. Aku pun yang penasaran akhirnya mencoba mendekat ke arah keramaian itu.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sekilas aku mendengar mereka mengatakan kalau ada murid yang terjatuh dari tangga di dorong oleh murid lain. Dan disaat aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke arah lainnya aku beralih ke guru yang cukup dekat denganku "Han Seonsengnim".

"Han Seonsengnim." Panggilku.

"Yunho~ah. Kau disini juga rupanya?"

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Begitulah. Tersangka yang sama."

"Nde?"

"Jangan bicarakan di sini. Kajja."

.

.

"MWO?" Tanpa sadar aku menaikkan volume suaraku karena terkejut mendengar cerita sebenarnya dari Han seonsengnim.

"Apa aku harus menjelaskannya lagi padamu?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Jaejoong yang melakukannya! Aku tahu bagaimana Jaejoong." Ucapku agak keras. Aku sudah tidak peduli walaupun aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru, aku benar-benar marah saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin bagimana? Jelas-jelas banyak saksi yang melihatnya. Yunho~ah.. Kau baru mengenalnya, jadi kau tidak tahu orang seperti apa Kim Jaejoong itu." Ucap guruku (lagi).

"Seonsengnim... Aku yakin sekali Jaejoong tidak melakukannya. Kenapa mereka bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sudah banyak murid yang mengadukan atas tindak kekerasan yang selalu ingin Jaejoong lakukan pada mereka."

"Jika benar Jaejoong yang mendorongnya, apa ada buktinya? Apa selama ini murid-murid yang mengadukan itu pernah memberikan bukti?" Sanggahku.

"..." Han seonsengnim hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, memang yang aku katakan benar tidak ada bukti maka dari itu mereka tidak bisa seenaknya menuduh Jaejoong begitu saja.

"Tidak ada kan? Tapi kenapa kalian bisa langsung menyalahkan Jaejoong? Mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tersangkanya eoh?"

"Yunho~ah..." Setelah memberikan tatapan sinisku karena terlalu emosinya belum selesai guruku berbicara aku sudah pergi saja dari hadapannya.

.

.

Aku terus berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah ini, aku tidak tahu akan kemana. 'Hanya ingin menenangkan diri' pikirku. Sedari tadi aku berjalan sambil mencari keberadaan Jaejoong tapi aku belum bisa menemukannya.

"Kira-kira kemana Jaejoong pergi?"

Dan selagi aku melewati tangga, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan Jaejoong sedang berjalan menaiki tangga. Wajahnya yang terlihat pucat, Jaejoong terus-terusan meremas kedua telapak tangannya sambil mengatur napasnya yang kelihatan tidak stabil. Melihatnya seperti itu, kekhawatiranku padanya makin menjadi, langsung saja aku mengikuti langkahnya, sengaja aku tidak mau memanggilnya karena lebih baik aku mengikuti akan kemana Jaejoong pergi.

++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV END++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++++

Rasanya sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga ini. Sudah berapa jauh aku berjalan menaiki tangga ini tapi belum sampai juga di tempat yang aku tuju. Aku harus menenangkan diriku, aku butuh sendirian. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang, bernapas saja sulit seperti ada yang mencekikku.

Tangan ini hampir saja membunuh seseorang lagi. Aku terus-menurus meremas kedua telapak tanganku, jujur aku takut sekali. Aku membenci diriku yang mengerikan ini! Aku membenci tanganku yang selalu ingin membunuh orang-orang yang ada di dekatku! Aku bukan pembunuh! Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?

#Flash Back#

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong, kenapa kau seperti ini? Sebenarnya aku mau saja berteman denganmu tapi ada syaratnya." Namja yang tidak aku kenal itu menghimpitku ke dinding, memegang daguku agar aku mendongak menatapnya.

"Mwo?"

"Yaa aku akui kau memang cantik walaupun kau seorang namja, tapi orang-orang melihatmu aneh karena sikapmu ini. Jadi terbukalah denganku dan kalau kau mau membagi kenikmatan tubuhmu denganku, aku bersedia menjadi temanmu." Aku rasa namja di hadapanku ini gila! Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Nde?"

Aku mencoba melarikan diri dari hadapannya lalu dengan cepat dia mencengkram pundakku. Seketika itu juga lensa mataku berubah warna kebiruan dan terasa panas. Segera saja aku membalikan diriku ke hadapannya.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku. Bajingan!" Aku berkata tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, biarlah aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku merasa terhina dengan perkataannya tadi, seolah aku namja murahan yang mau begitu saja memberikan kenikmatan untuknya.

"Beraninya kau..." Benar saja namja itu tidak terima lalu hendak melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajahku dan dengan cepat aku menahannya. Aku mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Aku merasakannya!

"Sudah ada 11 wanita di sekolah ini yang kau tiduri. Setiap sabtu dan minggu kau rajin datang ke pub untuk memuaskan hasrat bejatmu itu. Bahkan kau juga sering bermain sendiri jika tidak ada partner sex. Hahaha" Setelah berbicara, darah segar dari hidungku pun mengalir tapi tidak sederas biasanya. Namja itu langsung menepis cengkramanku sekuat-kuatnya sampai aku terhuyung hampir terjatuh. Dia menatapku ketakutan.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hahaha... Lucu sekali bukan. Karena tidak setiap saat kau punya uang untuk membayar mereka, kau jadi harus bermain sendirian. Di kamarmu, di toilet sekolah bahkan pernah juga di taman sekolah. Ckckck.. Kalau aku membongkarnya kau tidak akan marah kan? Haha.." Aku kembali berlagak bersikap tenang dan terus mengejeknya.

"Kau lah yang gila. KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA!" Di akhir kalimatnya namja itu berteriak lalu menarik tanganku (lagi) dengan kasar, karena sikapnya yang tiba-tiba aku merubah ekspresi wajahku yang tadinya tenang menjadi takut. "Dari mana kau tahu KIM? Apa kau sengaja mencari tahu agar bisa menjatuhkan reputasiku di sekolah ini eoh?" Tubuhku gemetar karena dia terus bicara berteriak di hadapanku. Sekarang posisi kami sudah di ujung tangga ke bawah bukan lagi di pojokkan dinding seperti tadi. Aku hanya takut dia melemparku ke bawah.

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkramannya tapi hasilnya nihil karena namja itu semakin kuat mencengkramku.

"Bukankah tadi kau mencoba mengancamku kenapa sekarang kau terlihat begitu ketakutan eoh?" Di saat namja itu lebih menarik tanganku lagi, kakinya terpeleset terjungkal ke belakang, lalu karena kaget namja itu malah melepaskan cengkramannya di tanganku. Dan di saat aku mencoba meraih menggenggam tangannya tapi namja itu sudah lebih dulu terjatuh.

Aku melihatnya yang terjatuh tergeletak di bawah sana, walaupun jarak dari atas tangga ke bawah tidak begitu tinggi tapi tetap saja aku panik dengan keadaannya. Buru-buru aku turun melihatnya, lalu beberapa murid mulai datang mengerubungi.

#Flash Back End#

Karena tanganku ini aku hampir membunuhnya. Kalau penyakit ini tidak ada, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti itu padanya. Namja itu terjatuh juga karena kaget dengan perkataanku.

"Ternyata kau disini. Dari tadi aku mencarimu." Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal, setelah membalikan badanku benar saja itu suara Yunho. Dari mana Yunho bisa tahu aku disini? Pasti Yunho mengikutiku. Yunho mencoba berjalan ke arahku.

"Jangan mendekat."

"Wae?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Aku seorang pembunuh. Kau salah jika berteman denganku Yunho~ah."

"Siapa yang mengatakan? Siapa yang berani mengatakan kau seorang pembunuh?" Tanya Yunho agak berteriak padaku.

"Aku memang hampir membunuhnya."

"Jaejoong~ah, mereka hanya menuduhmu, mereka tidak punya bukti. Lagi pula murid itu tidak terluka dia hanya pingsan."

"Aku yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh Yunho~ah. Aku hampir membunuhnya, tangan ini yang melakukannya lagi." Setelah aku menatap ke arah Yunho, aku meremas kedua telapak tanganku dan memindahkan tatapanku ke arah tanganku sendiri. Rasanya saat ini juga aku ingin memusnahkan tanganku saja.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong. Lihat aku. Penyakitmu tidak akan muncul jika mereka tidak memulainya. Aku percaya padamu, kau bukanlah seorang pembunuh, kau adalah temanku. Dan temanku tidak ada yang seorang pembunuh." Tanpa aku sadari Yunho sudah berdiri di hadapanku lalu dengan lembut memegang kedua lenganku, menyuruhku untuk menatapnya dan setelah itu Yunho memelukku. Aku agak kaget dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba memelukku. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku merasa nyaman berada di pelukan seorang Jung Yunho. Pelukan hangatnya mampu membuatku tenang dan aku merasa Yunho bisa melindungiku.

.

.

"Jadi kau sering menyendiri di tempat ini?" Aku tahu Yunho bertanya sambil terus memperhatikanku.

"Ne." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menoleh ke arahnya dan benar dugaanku Yunho memang sedang memperhatikanku.

"Ya sekarang aku tahu dimana harus mencarimu jika di sekolah." Ucap Yunho memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Gomawo Yunho~ah." Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padanya, kedatangan Yunho juga sangat membantu membuatku merasa lebih tenang.

"Ooh?" Bukan menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. "Jaejoong~ah, apa aku boleh tahu tentang Ibumu? Maksudku-"

"Ibuku sudah tiada. Ibuku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu ibuku hampir tertabrak truk yang sedang lewat, di saat aku ingin meraih menggenggam tangannya ibuku menolaknya dan malah mundur menjauhiku. Lalu truk yang lewat itu menabrak ibuku." Aku rasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu lagi aku sembunyikan dari Yunho, sekarang aku akan mulai menerimanya menjadi temanku. Sepertinya tidak buruk, Yunho namja yang baik.

"Mianhae Jaejoong~ah."

"Ani. Gwaenchana."

Diam. Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi memulainya. Bukan marah karena pertanyaan Yunho tadi hanya agak sedih teringat ibuku lagi.

"Aaaa.. Aku pinjam handphonemu." Yunho berdiri lalu mengadahkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Untuk apa?" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa maksud Yunho. Untuk apa Yunho meminjam handphoneku?

"Pinjam saja. Mana?" Yunho semakin menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke arahku. Dan akhirnya aku merogoh kantong celanaku mengambil handphoneku lalu memberikan handphoneku pada Yunho.

Aku melihat Yunho sedang menelfon menggunakan handphoneku.

"Itu nomorku, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku hubungi aku saja. Aku harus segera ke kelas, aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas (PR) Hehehe.. Annyeong Jaejoongie." Dengan senyumannya. Setelah itu Yunho mengembalikan handphoneku lalu bergegas pergi, entah aku salah dengar atau apa tadi Yunho memanggilku dengan panggilan "Jaejoongie". Bukankah itu terdengar manis. Hah.. Apa yang aku pikirkan?

"Yunho~ah."

"Ye?" Karena panggilanku Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Tentang penyakitku. Tolong kau rahasiakan, aku percaya padamu Yunho~ah."

"Arraso." Yunho tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi dari hadapanku.

+++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END+++++++++++++++++

Malam ini Yunho sedang berdiam diri di balkon rumahnya sambil memandang langit bertabur bintang di atas sana. Kelihatannya Yunho benar-benar merasa bosan, karena sedari tadi Yunho terus menghembus-hembuskan napasnya perlahan.

"Hah.. Kapan kau pulang? Bukan kah tadi di telefon kau bilang akan makan malam di rumah bersamaku." Gerutu Yunho.

Seseorang yang Yunho maksud itu adalah Ayahnya. Ya, sejam yang lalu Ayahnya menelfon menyuruh Yunho untuk di rumah saja karena Ayahnya akan pulang dan mengajak Yunho makan malam bersama. Tapi sampai sekarang pun Ayahnya belum pulang juga. Yunho menjadi kesal, bukan kali pertama Ayahnya mengingkar janji seperti ini, sudah sering sekali sampai tidak bisa terhitung lagi.

Ayah Yunho selalu saja menyibukkan diri dengan bisnisnya yang Yunho tidak ketahui. Padahal selama ini Yunho hanya ingin Ayahnya bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya tapi hampir tidak pernah. Yunho memang punya segalanya, kemewahan yang berlimpah tapi itu semua tidak cukup, Yunho hanya membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari Ayahnya, karena ibunya telah tiada.

Pada saat Yunho ingin melangkah pergi ke kamarnya. Datang seorang berperawakan bulat (?), wajah yang agak keriput dan rambut yang mulai putih sedang berjalan ke arah Yunho.

"Maaf tuan muda mengganggu. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan informasi yang tuan muda minta."

Yunho hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban tanda mengerti.

"Yee. Menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan tuan Kim Jaejoong memang tinggal sendiri di rumah itu dan rumah yang tuan Kim Jaejoong tempati adalah rumah pemberian dari mendiang Ayahnya. Rumah itu warisan dari Ayahnya yang di berikan untuk tuan Kim Jaeoong. Lalu kenapa tuan Kim Jaejoong bisa bersekolah di sekolahnya yang sekarang, karena tuan Kim Jaejoong mendapatkan biaya dari seseorang yang sampai sekarang saya belum menemukan informasi siapa orang itu." Jelasnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho memang menyuruh orang di hadapannya itu untuk mencari tahu tentang Kim Jaejoong. Tidak ada maksud tertentu, Yunho hanya ingin tahu dan kalau bisa dengan informasi yang didapatkannya bisa menolong Jaejoong dari penderitaan ini.

"Jadi ada seseorang yang membiayai sekolah Jaejoong?" Selidik Yunho.

"Ye tuan muda, menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan memang begitu. Dan untuk orang-orang yang memaksa mengambil hak milik rumah tuan Kim Jaejoong sudah saya bereskan."

"Siapa orang-orang itu sebenarnya?"

"Mereka hanya orang-orang pesuruh, ada penduduk sekitarnya yang mengatakan kalau luas tanah yang di miliki tuan Kim Jaejoong telah menjadi hak milik orang lain. Akan ada pembangunan berlokasi di dekat rumah tuan Kim Jaejoong dan luas tanahnya mengambil dari luas tanah yang di miliki tuan Kim Jaejoong. Mereka memaksa tuan Kim Jaejoong agar mau menjual tanahnya beserta rumahnya."

"Brengsek!" Ucap Yunho geram. Setelah mendengar informasi yang Yunho dapatkan dari orang di hadapannya entah kenapa Yunho jadi emosi seketika.

"Mengenai meninggalnya Ibu Tuan Kim Jaejoong memang murni kecelakaan. Ini foto-foto yang saya dapatkan dari media kepolisian pada waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi." Orang itu memberikan beberapa lembaran foto yang memperlihatkan bukti atas kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Ibu Jaejoong. "Tuan Kim Jaejoong sudah berusaha menarik tangan ibunya tapi Ibunya menolak dan malah melangkah mundur ke belakang. Saat itulah kecelakaan terjadi."

"Gudae. Tapi kenapa orang lain mengira kalau Jaejoong lah penyebab kematian Ibunya? Jelas-jelas ini murni kecelakaan, Jaejoong tidak membunuhnya."

"Karena banyaknya omongan yang menuduh tuan Kim Jaejoong yang membunuh Ibunya sendiri. Yang mereka tahu seperti itu tapi yang sebenarnya memang murni kecelakaan." Yunho hanya mengganguk mengiyakan.

"Kerjamu bagus." Puji Yunho. "Aaa, Lee Ahjusshi tolong cari tahu lagi siapa seseorang yang sudah membiayai sekolah Jaejoong itu."

"Ne, saya akan mencoba mencari tahu lagi siapa seseorang yang sudah membiayai tuan Kim Jaejoong."

"Baiklah, terimakasih untuk informasinya. Tapi kalau bisa aku minta secepatnya."

"Ye tuan muda. Saya permisi." Lee Ahjusshi menunduk memberi hormat lalu pergi.

Setelah seorang yang di panggil Lee Ahjusshi itu pergi Yunho kembali ke aktifitasnya tadi, berdiam diri sambil menatap langit bertabur bintang. Ya sebenarnya yang Yunho lakukan yaitu menunggu Ayahnya yang tidak kunjung datang. Di tambah informasi yang tadi Yunho dapatkan membuat Yunho malah jadi kepikiran.

+++++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV+++++++++++++++++++

Hari ini aku tidak sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Ibuku tapi seperti biasa Ibu selalu menghindariku. Ibu seperti takut ketika berpapasan denganku, seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk terkutuk yang bisa membunuhnya.

"Eomma." Panggilku dengan suara yang begitu pelan, aku tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini, sulit sekali seperti ada yang menekan pita suaraku.

"..." Ibuku hanya diam, bahkan tidak berani menatapku.

"Eomma dorawa... Jebal dorawo.. Kita jalani hidup ini walaupun hanya berdua tanpa kehadiran Appa. Emm eotte?" Aku mencoba memulainya, aku harap Ibuku bisa menerima ajakanku ini.

"Penyakitmu?" Tanya Ibuku dan langsung menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Ne, aku memiliki penyakit yang sama dengan Appa."

"Jinjja?" Terlihat mata Ibuku yang memerah.

"Jinjja. Aku bisa melihatnya, tangan ini yang melakukannya." Aku menatap ke arah tanganku lalu mengepalkannya (?) dan kembali menatap Ibuku.

"Maldo andwae!" Tegas Ibuku. Tubuhnya menjadi gemetar, Ibuku juga terus melangkah mundur dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Ibuku bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Eom-mmaa.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ani, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Jebal dorawa Eomma." Aku berbicara dengan langkah yang berlawanan dari Ibuku. Ingin sekali aku menarik Ibu ke dalam pelukanku. Karena aku tidak mau kalau sampai Ibu pergi lagi.

"Kau hanya akan menambah bebanku saja. Dulu Ayahmu sekarang kau, sampai kapan aku akan terus merasakannya eoh?" Teriak Ibuku. Aku dan Ibu sudah tidak peduli lagi ada dimana kami sekarang, banyak kendaraan dan juga pejalan kaki yang melewati dan melihat sekilas percakapan kami. Jelas saja, saat ini kami berada di pinggiran trotoar jadi wajar banyak yang menonton kami.

"Eomma gajima. Gajima..." Aku berhasil menangkap lengan Ibuku tapi dengan kuat Ibu menepisnya. Di saat Ibuku semakin melangkah mundur ada truk besar yang lewat, buru-buru aku menggenggam tangan Ibuku tapi Ibu menolak malah melepaskan genggamanku.

Truk itu sukses menabrak Ibuku, dengan jelas aku melihat Ibu terpental karena tubrukan dari truk besar itu. Seketika itu juga butiran air mataku mulai bermunculan.

"Eommaaaaaaaaa..."

.

.

"Hoshh.. Hoshhh.. Hoshhh.. Hoshh... Hoshhh..." Aku bangun dari tidurku mencoba mengatur napasku yang tidak stabil. Ternyata yang tadi hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sama. "Mimpi itu lagi." Gumamku.

Aku melihat jam yang ada di meja samping ranjangku, sekarang masih jam empat pagi rupanya. Karena sudah terlanjur terbangun, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Akhirnya aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku mengambil air minum yang ada di kulkas untuk aku minum menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang terasa kering, setelah itu aku ke toilet mencuci muka. Aku pikir ini masih terlalu pagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuat bekal.

Yang praktis saja, aku membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk menu bekalku hari ini. Langsung saja aku ambil bahan-bahannya dan selagi aku sedang memotong-motong aku teringat akan seseorang. Ya, Jung Yunho. Tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat Yunho, teringat Yunho yang sering menolongku. Tapi aku belum pernah sekalipun membalasnya. Apa aku perlu membuatkan bekal satu lagi untuknya? Tapi apa Yunho akan menyukai masakanku? Aku takut masakanku tidak enak untuknya. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikannya padaku?

.

.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan membuatkan bekal satu lagi untuk Yunho. Dengan menu yang sama nasi goreng kimchi, hanya bekal yang aku buat untuk Yunho sedikit special. Aku menatanya menyerupai wajah Yunho. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah yang baru pertama kali mengenal cinta, bocah yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang lalu memberikan hadiah special agar seseorang itu menyukainya. Aishhh... Apa yang aku pikirkan..

+++++++++++++++++JAEJOONG POV END+++++++++++++++++

Bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi, semua murid berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari kejauhan Kim Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya tiba-tiba terjatuh karena ulah teman-teman sekelasnya. Jaejoong yang jatuh bukannya di tolong malah di tertawakan oleh murid lainnya.

"Rasakan itu! Pembunuh!" Jaejoong yang mendengar kata 'Pembunuh' langsung menatap orang itu kesal. "Wae? Kau berani padaku eoh?" Tantang murid wanita itu.

Setelah puas menjatuhkan dan menghina Jaejoong murid-murid itu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya. Lalu Jaejoong pun ikut berjalan masuk ke kelas. Setelah Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu kelas, Jaejoong di sambut dengan guyuran jus jeruk yang di lemparkan seorang murid wanita (lagi), yang berhasil membuat baju seragam Jaejoong menjadi kotor karena noda jus.

Ingin sekali Jaejoong marah dan membalas perbuatan mereka, tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin bisa di lakukannya. Jaejoong hanya sendiri sedangkan mereka banyak. Satu lawan banyak, tentu saja Jaejoong akan kalah.

Jaejoong tetap melanjutkan berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya, selagi Jaejoong berjalan matanya melihat banyaknya tulisan di papan tulis yang di tujukan untuk dirinya. Seperti "DASAR PEMBUNUH!", "BITCH! FUCK!", "KIM JAEJOONG PEMBUNUH!, "PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUH! MATI KAU KIM JAEJOONG!, "PEMBUNUH DILARANG MENGINJAKAN KAKI DISINI!", "PEMBUNUH! KELUAR KAU KIM JAEJOONG DARI SEKOLAH INI!", "KIM JAEJOONG SI NAMJA MURAHAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH!".

Jaejoong hanya merasakan sakit dalam diam. Kalimat-kalimat tadi sangat menyakitinya. Sebegitukah teman-temannya membenci dirinya? Jaejoong bukanlah pembunuh, lagi pula seperti yang Yunho katakan pada waktu itu kalau namja itu tidak mati dia hanya pingsan dan pastinya sekarang sudah sadar. Tapi kenapa teman-temannya dengan mudahnya megatakan kalimat-kalimat itu pada Jaejoong! Kenapa dengan teganya teman-temannya menuduh Jaejoong seorang Pembunuh dan Namja murahan!

++++++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV++++++++++++++++++++

Aku terus mengecek jam tanganku, tapi tetap saja angka jarumnya tidak berubah tetap sama. Hah.. Bagaimana caranya meminta pada Tuhan agar waktu berjalan dengan cepat untuk kali ini saja! Kenapa jam istirahat lama sekali, aku bosan mendengar ocehan guru di hadapanku ini.

Setelah lima menit kemudian, terdengarlah bel istirahat berbunyi. Langsung saja aku bergegas ke kelas Jaejoong. Yup, selain bosan dari tadi aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Beberapa jam tidak melihat Jaejoong, aku merasa rindu. Sepertinya semakin aku dekat dengannya maka semakin aku mencintainya.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah di depan kelas Jaejoong tapi entahlah Jaejoong ada di dalam atau tidak. Aku mencoba masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong, terlihat hanya ada seorang namja yang sedang duduk membereskan bungkusan dan orang itu ternyata Jaejoong. Selagi aku menghampiri tempat Jaejoong, aku melihat Jaejoong malah ingin melangkah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Jaejoong~ah." Panggilku.

"Oohh Yunho~ah." Jaejoong berhenti setelah aku memanggilnya.

"Eodiga?"

"Igo." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, Jaejoong malah memberikan sebuah bungkusan padaku.

"Mwoe?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Untukmu. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih dariku."

"Untukku?" Tanyaku lagi. Aku masih bingung dengan maksud Jaejoong memberikan bungkusan ini padaku.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

"Hwaaaa.. Ini lucu sekali. Apa ini aku?" Setelah aku membuka bungkusan yang di berikan Jaejoong tadi, aku di buat terkejut dengan isinya, ternyata Jaejoong memberikanku bekal dan yang membuatku terkejut karena isi bekal itu yang di buat menyerupai wajah seseorang. Apakah ini aku?

"Ne. Mianhae." Aku kan senang karena bekal yang Jaejoong berikan tapi kenapa Jaejoong malah minta maaf padaku.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

"Apa kau suka?" Aku rasa Jaejoong berpikir kalau aku tidak akan menyukainya. 'Tidak akan! Apapun yang kau berikan padaku pasti aku menyukainya Jaejoongie', batinku.

"Sangat suka." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu aku menyibukkan diriku lagi bersama bekal yang menyerupai wajahku. "Hwaaaaaaaa.. Nasi goreng kimchi? Kau tahu?"

"Nde?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi makanan kesukaanku, dulu Ibuku sering membuatkannya untukku. Aku makan ya. Jalmoggeseumnida..." Setelah aku merasakannya, jujur ini enak sekali. Bahkan eommoni di kalahkan.

"Eotte?" Dari ekspresinya sepertinya Jaejoong penasaran dengan jawabanku.

"Jinjja masita. Kau yang membuatnya?" Aku yakin Jaejoong yang membuatnya tapi hanya sekedar memastikan saja.

"Ne." Benar dugaanku memang Jaejoong yang membuatnya.

"Bahkan buatanmu lebih enak dari pada buatan Ibuku Jaejoong~ah."

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Ibumu akan marah di atas sana." Kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan perkataanku.

"Aaa jinjja, masakanmu benar-benar enak Jaejoongie. Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?"

"Sudahlah, makan dan habiskan bekalnya." Aku tahu Jaejoong sedang menutupi rona merah di pipinya dengan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan. Seorang Kim Jaejoong malu karena pujianku.

.

.

Di saat aku sedang berjalan ke arah mobilku yang terparkir di samping gerbang sekolah, aku melihat Jaejoong juga sedang berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Kenapa aku tidak mengajak Jaejoong untuk pulang bersamaku saja ya, langsung saja aku berlari ke arah Jaejoong. Ketika aku berlari aku melihat ada seorang murid yang membawa motor mengarahkan lajuannya ke arah Jaejoong berjalan, aku curiga sepertinya murid itu sengaja ingin menabrak Jaejoong dari belakang, buru-buru aku mengencangkan lariku dan menarik Jaejoong. Akhirnya kami pun jatuh tersungkur. Aku yang reflek memeluk Jaejoong tadi langsung mengendurkan pelukanku.

"Jaejoong~ah gwaenchana? Apa ada yang terluka?" Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, aku takut sekali. Berani-beraninya orang itu, untungnya ada aku kalau tidak bagaimana dengan Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana. Gomawo Yunho~ah." Suaranya bergetar. Aku tahu kau ketakutan.

"Kajja aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tanpa penolakan Jaejoong menerima tuntunanku. Aku terus menuntun Jaejoong ke arah mobilku.

Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang itu, orang yang dengan sengaja ingin mencelakai Jaejoong ku. Akan aku berikan pelajaran padanya. Liat saja!

'Tenanglah Jaejoong~ah, aku akan melindungimu. Aku janji', batinku.

+++++++++++++++++YUNHO POV END+++++++++++++++++++

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di depan rumah Jaejoong terlihat seorang namja sedang mondar mandir menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang di tunggunya. Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak di jumpainya. Siapakah yang namja itu tunggu? Apakah saudaranya? Apakah kekasihnya? Ataukah tunangannya?

Tunggu saja di next chapter..

T B C

OK. Chapter 3 cukup sampai disini..

Mina minta review nya yaa~~

Itu NCnya gmn dah? Maksa bgt yee? Maklum baru pertama nyoba buat, jadi berantakan. Itu aja pas bagian NC ketik ulang ketik ulang mulu.. Huehehehe

Hontouni gomen ne. Maap kalau kurang memuaskan.. See u next chapter ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, ****humor (?), ****little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : ****jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

~Chapter 4~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**YUNHO POV**

Sekarang aku dan Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam Mobil Audi Hitam ku. Selagi di jalan pulang mengantar Jaejoong, aku terus menatapnya, Jaejoong masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini membuatku merasa sakit. Sedari tadi Jaejoong hanya diam, wajahnya juga sedikit pucat.

"Jaejoong~ah..."

"Nde?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arahku.

"Gwaenchana? Apa kau sakit? Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit?" Sungguh aku mengkhawatirkannya. Apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?

"Ani Yunho~ah. Gwaenchana. Geunyang..." Jaejoong malah menggantung kalimatnya begitu saja. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih memikirkan kejadian tadi yang baru saja menimpanya.

Aku mencoba lebih mendekatkan diriku padanya. Lalu tanpa komando dari siapapun aku mulai mendekapnya ke dalam pelukanku dan dengan lembut megelus rambut hitam sebahunya.

"Aku takut." Aku merasakan tubuhnya agak bergetar, aku juga merasakan isakan keluar dari mulutnya. Benar saja! Setelah aku mengendurkan pelukanku lalu menatapnya. Jaejoong menangis, butiran bening itu berhasil lolos keluar dari mata bulat indahnya.

"Ulgo?" Dengan segera aku menghapus air matanya. "Uljima, uljima Jaejoong~ah." Aku membawanya lagi ke dalam pelukanku lalu lebih erat memeluknya. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain memberikan "TEMPAT" untuknya, kalau aku bisa aku ingin sekali menghapus semua bebannya atau memindahkan semua bebannya padaku saja. "Uljima. Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka apalagi menangis seperti ini. Aku berjanji, aku akan melindungimu Kim Jaejoong!"

"Yunho~ah..." Gumam Jaejoong dengan suara parawnya.

.

.

Sampainya di rumah Jaejoong, aku di kejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sofa tepat depan rumah Jaejoong. Sepertinya aku baru melihat namja itu. Kira-kira siapa ya? Aaaa.. Apa pesuruh yang sama seperti waktu itu? Bukankah Lee Ahjusshi mengatakan sudah membereskannya.

"Jaejoong hyung." Panggil namja asing itu ke arah Jaejoong. Jadi namja itu kenal Jaejoong? Apa namja itu memang menunggu Jaejoong?

"..." Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke Jaejoong, terlihat Jaejoong hanya diam tampak bingung dengan namja asing yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku? Nan Park Yoochun!" Kata namja asing itu.

"Yooc-chun~ah..." Jaejoong membuka suaranya agak ragu.

"Ne hyung. Wahh beberapa tahun tidak bertemu kau tidak berubah, malah semakin cantik saja." Namja asing itu berbicara sambil berjalan ke arahku dan Jaejoong dengan senyumannya yang menurutku sangat buruk. Aigooo.. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia mengatakan Jaejoong cantik? Hanya aku yang boleh mengatakan Jaejoong cantik tidak untuk orang lain! Entah kenapa aku merasa marah dan cemburu pada namja asing di hadapanku ini.

"Benarkah kau Park Yoochun?" Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya siapa namja asing itu, apakah dia benar-benar mengenal Jaejoong? Tapi kelihatannya Jaejoong tidak mengenalnya.

"Geurom. Apa sebegitu berubahnya aku sampai kau tidak mengenaliku hyung?"

Aku menatap Jaejoong yang perlahan memperlihatkan senyumannya. "Kau kembali?"

"Ooh.. Aku kembali untukmu hyung. Bogoshippeo Jaejoong hyung." Aku pikir namja asing dihapanku ini benar-benar cari mati! Apa dia tidak melihat ada orang lain di samping Jaejoong? Aishhh jinjja.. Aku seperti hantu yang tidak bisa terlihat kasat mata saja.

**YUNHO POV END**

Setelah Yunho dan juga Yoochun di ajak Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah. Yoochun mulai bercerita maksud kedatangannya menemui Jaejoong. Dan saat ini mereka berdua (Yunho dan Yoochun) sedang duduk berhadapan, tatapan keduanya sama-sama tajam tapi lebih mendominasi ketajaman yang di berikan Yunho pada Yoochun. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan cara mengenalkan Yunho pada Yoochun lalu sebaliknya.

"Park Yoochun imnida. Bangapda hyung. Gomawo karena sudah menjaga Jaejoong hyung selama aku tidak ada." Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum.

"Yoochun~ah. Aku juga baru mengenal Yunho." Sergah Jaejoong. "Oiya tunggu sebentar aku buatkan minum dulu untuk kalian." Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur yang tidak jauh dari mereka duduk.

"Apa Yunho hyung ini kekasih Jaejoong hyung?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Mwo?" Yunho tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dengan mudah di lontarkan Yoochun padanya.

Ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun tadi buru-buru Jaejoong menoleh. "Aniya. Yunho hanya temanku." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Jinjjaro?" Yoochun seperti tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang di berikan Jaejoong, karena yang Yoochun lihat sekarang Jaejoong hyung nya dan Yunho hyung memang dekat tapi bukan kedekatan yang biasa.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Raut wajah Yunho berubah seketika menjadi kecewa. Entahlah, apakah Jaejoong dan Yoochun menyadarinya atau tidak. Yunho merasa sakit setelah mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mengatakan baru mengenalnya, Jaejoong juga hanya menggapnya teman tidak lebih dari itu. Memang benar yang Jaejoong katakan tapi lebih baik Yunho tidak mendengarnya secara langsung seperti ini, karena ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Yunho~ah, kau mau pulang?" Jaejoong berbicara sambil berjalan membawa teh yang baru saja di buatnya.

"Ne. Kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu, jadi butuh banyak waktu untuk mengobrol berdua. Aku pulang ya." Ujar Yunho kemudian. Sungguh Yunho memang ingin cepat pergi dari sana, Yunho merasa hanya menjadi pengganggu bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau yakin hyung? Apa kedatanganku yang sudah mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Yoochun dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi bersalahnya.

"Ani Yoochun~ah. Lagipula supirku menunggu di luar." Bohong! Alasan supirnya menunggu di luar hanya akal-akalan Yunho saja, bisa kan Yunho menyuruh supirnya untuk pulang duluan dan menjemputnya lagi nanti.

"Baiklah Yunho~ah sampai bertemu lagi nanti di sekolah." Ternyata Jaejoong tidak menahan Yunho melainkan membiarkan Yunho pergi.

"Ne Jaejoong~ah." Ucap Yunho dengan memaksakan senyumannya.

Setelah Yunho pamit pulang, tinggalah Jaejoong dan Yoochun di rumah ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara, Jaejoong maupun Yoochun hanya duduk diam membisu. Yoochun yang tadinya memiliki segudang cerita, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Sampai pada akhirnya Yoochun mencoba memulai pertanyaan yang seketika muncul di otaknya.

"Hyung. Apa Yunho hyung itu kekasihmu?" Selidik Yoochun.

"Sudah kukatakan Yunho hanya temanku!" Jawab Jaejoong sinis.

"Tapi kenapa aku merasa tatapannya seperti tidak suka padaku ya. Kelihatannya Yunho hyung cemburu. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho hyung menyukaimu hyung." Papar Yoochun sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Jaejoong hyung nya.

"YA! Park Yoochun! Gumanhae!" Kata Jaejoong agak membentak.

"Arraso arraso..."

**YOOCHUN POV**

Aku terus memperhatikan Jaejoong hyung yang sedang duduk berhadapan denganku. Sudah beberapa tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, Jaejoong hyung terlihat kurus sekali tapi tetap dari kecil hingga sekarang kecantikannya tidak pernah pudar.

"Kapan kau datang? Apa sudah lama tadi kau menungguku di luar?" Jaejoong hyung membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Tadi pagi. Setelah sampai di seoul aku langsung ingin menemuimu hyung."

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Neomu bogoshippeo hyung. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Aku melihat Jaejoong hyung menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Nado. Nado bogoshippeo Yoochun~ah."

"Mianhae hyung." Aku meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah terlalu lama meninggalkan Jaejoong hyung sendirian di sini.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Jaejoong hyung tidak mengerti.

"Karena baru sekarang aku kembali. Harusnya aku bisa selalu ada untukmu hyung. Mianhae." Jelasku.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Ani! Memang benar kan."

"Sudah lupakan. Kau benar-benar berlebihan Park Yoochun." Jaejoong hyung tampak kesal dengan ucapanku tadi lalu membuang muka ke arah lain.

Dari dulu kau memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, aku tahu yang kau rasakan hyung. Tapi syukurlah selama aku tidak ada bersamamu, ada Yunho hyung yang bisa melindungimu. Sepertinya Yunho hyung namja yang baik dan aku merestui kalian hyung. 'Apa yang barusan aku katakan? Apa aku sedang berpikir menjodohkan Jaejoong hyung dengan Yunho hyung?' batinku ragu.

.

.

Rumah ini terasa berbeda dari yang dulu. Ya, sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah lamaku. Rumah lamaku ini sangat berdekatan dengan rumah Jaejoong hyung, hanya selisih dua rumah saja. Sudah dari kecil aku dan Jaejoong hyung bertetangga. Tapi lima tahun yang lalu aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke Virginia karena Ayahku di tugaskan di sana. Semenjak saat itu aku dan Jaejoong hyung tidak pernah bertemu.

Tadinya sebelum Ayah Jaejoong hyung meninggal dunia, Ayah Jaejoong hyung sempat berpesan menitipkan anak semata wayangnya (Kim Jaejoong) pada keluargaku. Pada saat itu keluargaku sudah menawarkan agar Jaejoong hyung mau ikut bersamaku dan keluargaku untuk menetap di Virginia, tapi Jaejoong hyung menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan keluargaku dan tidak mau meninggalkan rumah warisan dari Ayahnya itu. Bahkan awalnya Jaejoong hyung juga sempat menolak biaya yang di berikan keluargaku lalu karena paksaan dari keluargaku lama kelamaan akhirnya Jaejoong hyung mau menerimanya juga.

Aku tahu selama ini Jaejoong hyung hanya bersikap sok kuat di depan semua orang, sebenarnya Jaejoong hyung itu sosok yang sangat rapuh. Aku juga tahu penyakit Jaejoong hyung, penyakit yang sama seperti yang di derita Ayah Jaejoong hyung. Bahkan beliau (Ayahnya Jaejoong) bunuh diri prustasi karena penyakit yang di rasanya aib bagi keluarganya juga karena istrinya selaku Ibu Jaejoong hyung bukannya memberi kekuatan dan dukungan untuk Ayah Jaejoong hyung malah meninggalkannya bahkan membencinya.

**YOOCHUN POV END**

Di dalam Mobil Audi Hitam terlihatlah seorang namja pemilik bibir berbentuk hati sedang menatap kesal keluar jendela. Ya, Jung Yunho masih memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi yang menurutnya sangat menyakitkan. Di tambah lagi kedatangan namja asing yang sepertinya berniat merebut perhatian Jaejoong darinya.

"Ma-aaf tuan muda, tapi apa sebaiknya saya mengantar tuan muda pulang saja ke rumah dari pada harus berkeliling tanpa tujuan seperti ini."

"Ne Lee Ahjusshi kita pulang." Ucap Yunho dengan suara lemasnya (?)

"Baik tuan muda."

.

.

Setelah Mobil Audi Hitam itu berhenti tepat di pintu utama rumah megah bak istana, Lee Ahjusshi mencoba membuka mulutnya menyampaikan informasi terbaru kepada tuan muda Jung Yunho nya.

"Tuan muda, saya sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa seseorang yang membiayai sekolah tuan Kim Jaejoong. Dan orang itu bukan hanya membiayai sekolah tuan Kim Jaejoong saja melainkan kehidupan finansial tuan Kim Jaejoong juga di tanggung olehnya." Jelasnya.

"Mwo! Siapa orang itu?" Yunho sungguh terkejut dengan penuturan Lee Ahjusshi barusan.

"Keluarga Park. Yang sangat di kenal yaitu Putra pertamanya. Dia seorang namja, umurnya satu tahun di bawah tuan muda. Sudah lima tahun yang lalu dia beserta keluarganya pindah menetap di Virginia. Namanya Park Yoochun." Jelas Lee Ahjusshi menambahkan.

"Park Yoochun?" Yunho mengenal nama itu, nama namja asing yang tadi menemui Jaejoong. Sekarang Yunho bukan lagi terkejut tapi tidak mengerti apa maksud Yoochun dan keluarganya melakukan ini pada Jaejoong. Membiayai Jaejoong untuk maksud apa? Kenapa bisa keluarga Yoochun membiayai kehidupan finansial Jaejoong? Yunho benar-benar bingung, rasanya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkannya tapi entah kepada siapa.

"Yee tuan muda."

**JAEJOONG POV**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, tapi aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan perkataan Yoochun tadi sore. ["Tapi kenapa aku merasa tatapannya seperti tidak suka padaku ya. Kelihatannya Yunho hyung cemburu. Apa jangan-jangan Yunho hyung menyukaimu hyung."]

Benarkah Yunho menyukaiku? Apa selama ini Yunho mendekatiku dan ingin sekali menjadi temanku karena Yunho menyukaiku? Mungkinkah Yunho ingin melindungiku? Atau jangan-jangan Yunho hanya merasa kasihan pada diriku yang aneh ini?

Hah.. Aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri mengira Yunho akan menyukaiku. Dari mana Yunho menyukaiku eoh? Tidak ada bagusnya dari diriku ini, bahkan semua orang menjauhiku. Tapi jujur saja aku mulai merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Selain Yoochun hanya Yunho yang mau menerima diriku yang seperti ini.

.

.

Syukurlah hari ini aku libur sekolah, aku masih takut karena kejadian mengerikan kemarin. Dengan beraninya ada seseorang yang hampir saja ingin menabrakku dengan sepeda motornya. Ah.. Sudah lah lupakan kejadian kemarin Kim Jaejoong!

Saat ini aku sedang memasak sarapan untukku seorang. Selagi aku membalikan omlet yang hampir matang, terdengar bunyi panggilan dari handphoneku yang berada di kamar, buru-buru aku mematikan kompor lalu berjalan ke kamar. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku, sebelum mengangkatnya aku melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar handphoneku. Dan ternyata panggilan itu dari Yunho, seseorang yang membuatku susah memejamkan mata semalaman. Seketika itu juga terukir sebuah senyuman dari bibirku.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"Aaa.. Yunho~ah."

"..."

"Jigeum?"

"..."

"Nde? 15 menit lagi kau sampai?"

"..."

"N-neee Yunho~ah."

Ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat? Eodiga? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang di rencanakan Yunho hari ini. Setelah meletakkan handphoneku di tempatnya semula, aku langsung menyerbu omlet yang sudah siap tadi lalu dengan cepat aku memakannya. Buru-buru saja aku habiskan omlet yang sedang aku makan ini, karena aku tidak ingin membuat Yunho nanti menungguku.

Selesai menghabiskan omlet yang aku buat sebagai menu sarapanku pagi ini, aku bergegas ke kamar mengganti pakaian. Dan di saat aku menyibukkan diriku yang sedang memilih pakaian yang akan aku kenakan, terdengar lah suara ketukan pintu. Aku rasa Yunho sudah sampai.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

**YUNHO POV**

Semalam Ayahku menyuruhku lagi agar membawa Jaejoong ke rumah, sepertinya Ayahku sangat penasaran dengan Jaejoong. Ayahku mengundang Jaejoong untuk makan malam di rumah kami malam ini.

Aku sengaja berangkat pagi dari rumah, terbesit keinginanku mengajak Jaejoong berkencan dulu sebelum memenuhi undangan makan malam bersama Ayahku malam ini. Padahal aku sempat kesal dengan kejadian kemarin tapi entah kenapa seketika kekesalanku memudar begitu saja, Kim Jaejoong memang mudah memikatku kembali.

Dan selagi dalam perjalanan aku mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong.

"..."

"Jaejoongie. Ini aku Yunho.."

"..."

"Kau ada di rumah kan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat.."

"..."

"Ne. Aku sudah di jalan ke rumahmu, kira-kira 15 menit lagi sampai."

"..."

"Tunggu aku yaa Jaejoongie."

"..."

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan pintu rumah Jaejoong. Aku mencoba beberapa kali mengetuk pintu di hadapanku ini, lalu menunggu Jaejoong membukakan pintu untukku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu di hadapanku pun terbuka, tampaklah sosok indah nan cantik yang sangat aku kenal.

"Yunho~ah.." Sapa Jaejoong setelah membukakan pintu.

"Annyeong Jaejoongie." Aku mencoba memberi salam ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Oohh ne. Kajja.." Ajakku.

.

.

Aku dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang mobilku. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, aku akui penampilannya kali ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih bersinar dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwana pink berbalut hitam dan celana jeans biru dongkernya.

"Yunho~ah. Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan bertanya.

"Aaa.. Itu.. Molla.. Hehe..." Dengan gugup sambil tertawa tidak jelas aku menjawabnya. Aku yang kaget karena tertangkap basah menatapnya sampai lupa tujuan awalku mengajak Jaejoong sepagi ini.

"Bukankah di telefon tadi kau bilang mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah ne. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya Jaejoong~ah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eodiga?"

Dan bukannya menjawab aku malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman lagi ke arah Jaejoong.

**YUNHO POV END**

Di salah satu taman kota terlihat pasangan yang sedang menikmati segarnya udara pagi sambil mengayuh sepeda masing-masing. Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak senang sekali sepertinya, apa lagi Yunho yang selalu menunjukkan senyumannya pada Jaejoong. Dua sejoli itu mengayuh sepedanya secara perlahan dan bersebelahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang akan mengajakku kesini?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil mengatur keseimbangannya yang sedang mengayuh sepeda.

"Kalau aku bilang namanya bukan surprise lagi." Jawab Yunho.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pernah merasakan bersepeda di taman seperti ini, mungkin terakhir kali di saat umurku sembilan tahun." Papar Jaejoong.

Yunho memang sengaja memberi kejutan mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat ini. Dari pada mengajak Jaejoong bersenang-senang dengan berbelanja, nonton film, atau sebagainya lebih baik Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbaur dengan lingkungan sekitarnya mungkin dengan cara bersepeda di taman seperti ini akan membuat Jaejoong mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya. Dan benar saja sedari tadi Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang terus tersenyum. Yunho tahu selama ini kehidupan Jaejoong sangat kelam. Sulit sekali mendapatkan senyuman apa lagi tawa dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi luas taman itu. Yunho maupun Jaejoong benar-benar merasa tempat ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Ya, senyuman yang mengembang dari pemilik bibir berbentuk hati dan bibir cherry itu tidak pernah pudar sedikit pun.

Ketika melewati counter es krim, tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan lajuan sepedanya.

"Jaejoong~ah. Kau mau es krim?" Tanya Yunho menawarkan.

"Boleh." Dengan senyuman Jaejoong menjawab.

"Ahjumma. Tolong berikan dua es krim untuk kami." Pinta Yunho pada Ahjumma penjual es krim itu.

"Ah yee. Tunggu sebentar." Kata Ahjumma itu dan langsung saja menuangkan es krim ke dalam dua cup seperti pesanan Yunho tadi. "Ini dua es krim nya." Si Ahjumma memberikan dua cup es krim pada Yunho.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan uang pada Ahjumma penjual es krim itu.

"Igo." Yunho memberikan satu cup es krim nya untuk Jaejoong.

.

.

Sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang beristirahat di salah satu kursi kayu panjang di bawah pohon yang ada di taman ini. Di saat Jaejoong sibuk dengan es krim nya, Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong. Yunho sungguh mengagumi sosok indah yang ada di hadapannya ini. Posisi Yunho yang duduk menyamping menekuk kedua kakinya sampai dada dan menopang kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Sepertinya Yunho lebih memilih menatap Jaejoong nya dibanding menghabiskan es krim nya yang sudah mencair itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kau terus menatapku begitu, apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" Jaejoong bertanya karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Yunho yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Ani. Kau terlihat cantik Jaejoong~ah." Yunho bukan sedang menggoda Jaejoong melainkan berkata jujur. Memang benar kan, Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu mempesona, jadi wajar saja kalau Yunho mengatakan Jaejoong cantik.

"Nde?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget.

"Sebenarnya Ayahku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di rumahku malam ini." Jelas Yunho. Kelihatannya Yunho malah mengalihkan pembicaraannya, tanpa sadar Jaejoong yang menunduk mencoba menutupi rona merah di pipinya karena ulah Yunho barusan.

"Nde? Mengundangku makan malam?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke arah Yunho lagi. Jaejoong benar-benar terkejut, karena tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya Ayah Yunho akan mengundang Jaejoong makan malam di rumahnya.

"Ne Jaejoong~ah." Yunho menjawab sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya? Aku tidak ada persiapan sama sekali." Omel Jaejoong.

"Persiapan untuk apa?"

"Aku kan harus membawakan sesuatu untuk Ayahmu."

"Ayahku tidak butuh itu. Yang penting kau datang malam ini."

"Gundae Yunho~ah..."

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan lagi. Sebentar lagi kita cari makan ya, aku sudah lap-" Di saat Yunho masih berbicara, terdengar bunyi panggilan dari handphone Jaejoong. Buru-buru Jaejoong merogoh saku celana jeansnya, sebelum mengangkatnya Jaejoong melihat nama Yoochun yang tercetak di layar handphone nya.

"Ne Yoochun~ah."

"..."

"Aku? Aku sedang di luar bersama Yunho. Wae?

"..."

"Ani! Kau tidak mengganggu kami ko. Waeirae?"

"..."

"Kau menelfonku hanya karena itu? Ne arraso."

"..."

Setelah mengetahui siapa seseorang yang menelfon Jaejoong tadi, dengan segera Yunho merubah raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. Sepertinya Yunho cemburu (lagi). Mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan namanya di telfon tadi saja membuat Yunho geram. Yunho benar-benar tidak menyukai namja bernama Park Yoochun itu, di tambah semenjak Yunho tahu keluarga Yoochun lah yang selama ini telah membiayai kehidupan finansial Jaejoong.

"Park Yoochun yang menelfonmu?" Selidik Yunho dengan sinisnya. Yunho pun sudah merubah posisi duduknya dengan biasa tidak sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Yee.." Jawab Jaejoong yang agak bingung dengan ekpresi Yunho yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin.

"Jaejoong~ah. Boleh aku tahu apa hubungannya Park Yoochun itu denganmu?"

"Yoochun~ah? Dia tetanggaku, sahabatku, saudaraku. Gudae, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Wae?"

"Apa dia juga kekasihmu?"

"Nde?"

"Apa Park Yoochun kekasihmu?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Sama halnya denganku, Yoochun juga sudah menganggapku hyung nya sendiri. Karena bagi dirinya aku seperti pengganti Ibunya di saat dia tidak sedang bersama Ibunya. Yoochun pernah mengatakan, masakanku, perhatianku, kasih sayang dan cinta dariku hampir sama seperti yang di berikan Ibunya. Selama ini Yoochun selalu melindungiku, hanya Yoochun lah satu-satunya orang yang mau menerimaku sebagai teman." Tegas Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa meninggalkanmu?"

"Ooh... Itu karena.. Karena lima tahun yang lalu Ayah Yoochun di tugaskan di Virginia, jadi semenjak itu aku tidak pernah bertemu Yoochun. Sebelum mereka pindah menetap di Virginia, Ayahku meninggal dunia, Ayahku sempat menitipkanku ke keluarga Yoochun. Mereka menawarkanku agar ikut bersama mereka tapi aku menolaknya. Karena aku merasa telah banyak merepotkan keluarga Yoochun, juga aku tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah tua yang sekarang aku tempati. Akhirnya mereka pindah menetap disana tanpa diriku. Tapi setelah kepindahan mereka tetap saja aku kembali merepotkan. Tanpa persetujuan dariku setiap setahun sekali ada orang suruhan mereka yang mengantar sejumlah uang untukku. Awalnya aku menolak lagi tawaran yang di berikan mereka tapi karena paksaan mereka akhirnya aku menerimanya, lagi pula aku mencoba mencari uang sendiri dengan cara bekerja juga tidak ada satu pun pekerjaan yang mau menerimaku. Mungkin karena diriku yang menakutkan seperti ini." Jelas Jaejoong dengan menunjukan senyum simpulnya.

"..." Yunho hanya diam dengan raut wajah yang datar.

"Yunho~ah. Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau lapar. Kajja kita cari makan." Jaejoong mencoba beranjak dari duduknya melupakan kesedihan yang sempat dirasanya tadi lalu melangkah lebih dulu dari Yunho. Tapi tiba-tiba sebelum Jaejoong pergi Yunho menahan lengannya dan memeluknya.

"Yunho~ah.." Gumam Jaejoong di dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Hanya sebentar saja." Kata Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Suasana yang sangat cocok saat ini, angin yang bertiup dan dedaunan yang berguguran serta tidak ada satupun orang yang melewati jalan dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang berpelukan seperti ini. Yunho masih setia memeluk Jaejoong bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong tepat di bawah pohon, kala takut Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkannya.

**YUNHO POV**

"Ahjusshi bawa kami ke restaurant tempat biasa aku makan bersama Abouji ya." Perintahku.

"Baik tuan muda." Ucap Lee Ahjusshi mengangguk. Lalu mulai melajukan mobil ke restaurant yang aku maksud.

.

.

"Semua ini untuk kita? Banyak sekali memesannya." Sepertinya Jaejoong terkejut karena ulahku yang memesan banyaknya makanan yang sekarang tersaji di meja bundar ini.

"Igo. Manhi mogo." Aku mengambil beberapa potong daging asap dan sup brokoli jagung (?) ke dalam mangkuk nasinya. Padahal Jaejoong sudah mengambil beberapa lauk di mangkuknya tapi aku sengaja menambahkannya lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri Yunho~ah." Sergah Jaejoong mencoba menahan tangan Yunho.

"Kau terlihat kurus sekali, bagaimana jadinya nanti ketika bertemu Ayahku?" Aku seolah sedang marah pada Jejoong karena badannya yang terlihat kurus.

"Akhir-akhir ini memang napsu makanku agak berkurang." Ujar Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengatur pola makanmu. Aku ingin melihatmu lebih berisi dari ini." Tegasku.

"Jadi kau mau aku gendut?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang menurutku lucu. Mata bulatnya yang melotot menatapku sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tidak begitu juga, maksudku lebih sedikit berisi dari ini Jaejoongie." Paparku sambil menahan tawa.

.

.

Ketika di jalan pulang ke rumahku, aku menyuruh Lee Ahjusshi untuk berhenti sebentar di toko buah. Aku ingin membelikan Ayahku buah apel kesukaannya sebagai hadiah yang akan di bawakan Jaejoong untuk di berikan pada Ayahku nanti.

Setelah membeli buah, kami melanjutkan lagi perjalanan pulang. Melihat langit sudah mulai senja. 'Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah karena tidak mau membuat Abouji menunggu lama.' pikirku. Sepertinya ke rumahku akan memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang membelikan ini Yunho~ah?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tadi kebetulan saja ada toko buah." Jawabku sekenanya. Sebenarnya aku sengaja membelinya untuk bawaan Jaejoong menemui Abouji nanti.

"Harusnya kau mengatakannya lebih dulu padaku. Kan aku bisa saja membuatkan makanan kesukaan Ayahmu." Kesal Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Aigooo boo kau manis sekali jika memanyunkan bibirmu seperti itu, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Jaejoongie mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kataku sambil memperlihatkan ekpresi berpura-pura sedih.

**YUNHO POV END**

Sampainya di rumah Yunho yang mewah nan megah bak istana, Yunho mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk dan duduk. Lalu Yunho beranjak memanggil Ayahnya untuk keluar menemui Jaejoong.

Di saat Jaejoong di tinggal duduk sendirian, Jaejoong menatap ke sekelilingnya. Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu takjub dengan bangunan besar dan mewah milik keluarga Jung ini. Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah menyadari kalau Yunho memang putra dari keluarga yang kaya raya, hanya tidak pernah Jaejoong berpikir Yunho memiliki rumah yang seperti ini. Rumah gaya eropa tiga lantai yang memiliki banyak pintu di setiap sudutnya, juga jangan lupakan berbagai pajangan dan hiasan yang menyilaukan karena sepertinya benda-benda ini terbuat dari emas sungguhan.

"Jaejoong~ah." Panggil Yunho.

Di saat Jaejoong sibuk dengan sekelilingnya, setelah mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggilnya Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Ne."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Terlihat namja paruh baya yang merupakan Ayah Yunho sedang berjalan ke arah Jaejoong dengan setelan kemeja lengan pendek santai dan celana panjang hitam pekat.

"Ne Ahjusshi." Jawab Jaejoong agak gugup.

"Gomapda untuk buah apelnya. Pasti Yunho yang memberi tahumu tentang buah kesukaanku ya?" Ujar Ayah Yunho masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ye Abouji. Aaa.. Jaejoong~ah ini naeAbouji. Dan Abouji ini Kim Jaejoong teman yang aku ceritakan padamu." Jelas Yunho.

"Annyeonghaseumnika. Kim Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukan badannya memberi hormat.

.

.

"Dengan cara apa kau bisa membuat Yunho berteman denganmu?" Tanya Ayah Yunho dengan sinisnya.

"Ye?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh bingung ke arah kursi yang sedang di duduki Ayah Yunho.

"Abouji.."

"Kau pasti belum tahu kan? Yunho itu memilih-milih jika berteman, kau hebat karena bisa membuatnya berteman denganmu. Ah.. Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan sesuatu agar Yunho mau menjadi temanmu?" Sepertinya Ayah Yunho memperlakukan Jaejoong tidak terlalu baik disini. Mungkinkah Ayah Yunho tidak suka pada Kim Jaejoong? Wae?

"Abouji. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja makan malam. Waktu terus berjalan, nanti tidak terasa sudah larut malam saja." Ajak Yunho agak memaksa untuk berpindah ke ruang makan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sepertinya.

Yunho berjalan lebih dulu dari Jaejoong maupun Ayahnya. Dan tanpa Yunho ketahui Ayah Jaejoong menarik kasar lengan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan hal aneh ketika Ayah Yunho menarik kasar lengannya. Jaejoong tidak sedang menyentuh Ayah Yunho tapi Jaejoong seperti melihat semua yang ada dalam pikiran Ayah Yunho. Hanya saja masih agak gelap, mungkin karena Jaejoong tidak menyentuhnya. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Jaejoong bingung.

"Sebaiknya kau jauhkan putraku Jung Yunho!" Bisik Ayah Yunho penuh penekanan lalu melangkah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak focus dengan makanan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Karena perkataan Ayah Yunho tadi di tambah Jaejoong bingung kenapa bisa dirinya ikut merasakan tanpa menyentuh Ayah Yunho. Jaejoong juga masih memikirkan kalimat penolakan yang di berikan Ayah Yunho pada dirinya. Jaejoong sudah menduga dirinya akan di tolak Ayah Yunho, dan benar saja dengan perkataan Ayah Yunho yang menyuruh Jaejoong menjauhkan Yunho, itu berarti Ayah Yunho tidak menyukai jika putranya Jung Yunho berteman dengannya.

"Jaejoong~ah.." Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Sedari tadi yang Yunho liat Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tapi sama sekali belum memakannya.

"Nde?" Jaejoong langsung menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan dari Yunho.

"Kenapa kau hanya mengaduk-ngaduk steak nya? Apa kau tidak suka dengan menunya?" Tanya Yunho khawatir.

"Ah aniyo Yunho~ah." Jawab Jaejoong dengan memaksakan senyumannya.

"Mungkin saja Jaejoong sudah kenyang, ya kan?" Sanggah Ayah Yunho dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat (?).

"Aniyo Ahjusshi. Aku akan memakannya." Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong menjawab lalu menunduk memulai memakan steak yang sedari tadi hanya di aduk-aduknya.

.

.

Sehabisnya jamuan makan malam tadi di rumah Yunho, Jaejoong berpamitan pulang pada Ayah Yunho. Sekarang Yunho kembali mengantar Jaejoong pulang dengan membawa Mobil Audi Putih nya sendiri tanpa di kawal sang supir Lee Ahjusshi. Dan setengah jam perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga di rumah Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunho~ah." Setelah berterimakasih Jaejoong pun bermaksud keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah." Yunho mencoba menahan lengan Jaejoong yang akan membuka pintu mobil.

"Nde?" Karena panggilan Yunho, Jaejoong pun berbalik kembali.

"Mianhae atas sikap Ayahku tadi. Sebenarnya Ayahku bukan orang yang seperti itu, sungguh. Mungkin karena banyak masalah yang sedang di alaminya. Kau tidak akan membenci Ayahku kan?

"Arra. Gwaenchana Yunho~ah." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Yunho~ah, kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?" Tanya Jaejoong menawarkan.

"Lain kali saja, ini sudah larut malam." Tolak Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo. Dan hati-hati Yunho~ah." Setelah berbicara Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil Yunho lalu keluar dari mobil Yunho.

Setelah Yunho mengantar Jaejoong pulang, Yunho melajukan mobilnya lagi. Dan di jalan Yunho melihat Yoochun sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Arah ke rumah Jaejoong tadi. Apakah Yoochun mau ke rumah Jaejoong? Untuk apa malam-malam begini Yoochun menemui Jaejoong? Buru-buru Yunho menepikan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"YA! PARK YOOCHUN!" Teriak Yunho memanggil namja bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu.

"Yunho hyung.." Kaget Yoochun setelah membalikan badannya.

"Eodiga?" Tanya Yunho curiga.

"Mau ke rumah Jaejoong hyung menagih kimchi jjigae buatannya yang tadi aku pesan lewat telefon. Wae hyung? Apa kau mau menemui Jaejoong hyung juga?" Sepertinya Yunho begitu mencerna perkataan Yoochun barusan terlihat dari ekpresi tidak sukanya yang seketika muncul.

"Pulanglah. Sepertinya Jaejoong melupakan pesananmu, karena aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang." Ujar Yunho dengan sinisnya.

"Ah jinjja? Aishhh bagaimana Jaejoong hyung itu.." Kesal Yoochun.

"Jangan menyalahkannya! Jaejoong terlambat pulang juga karena aku." Bela Yunho.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku mau menginap saja di rumah Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Yoochun asal.

"Baiklah.. MWO?" Seketika Yunho membulatkan matanya yang dasarnya sipit itu, Yunho benar-benar di buat terkejut dengan ucapan dari seorang Park Yoochun. Serius kah Yoochun ingin menginap di rumah Jaejoong? Sepertinya Yunho tidak akan mengizinkannya.

T B C

Minta review nya yaa teman-teman ^o^

Eotte? Moga pada suka sama chap ini dan gak mengecewakan dah. Seberapa pun yang memberi review makasih banyak buat semua readerdeul yang uda mau mampir dan review. Itu semua benar-benar menambah semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Lopyuuuu all~~^^ *tebar lopelope*

Btw yang bagian pas yunjae di taman itu bayanginnya adegan yang di protect the boss ajee, yang bagian Jaejoong di taman sama cewe, di balikin gtu cewenya Jaejoong terus Jaejoong nya Yunho XD

Di chap ini kyanya lebih menonjol ke yunjae nya ya, terus manjanya yuno ke jae sama kecemburuan yuno akan bang uchun. Buntu gak tau lagi mau ngetik apa, uda gtu gak berasa page nya uda kebanyakan dari perkiraan. Oiya disini saya buatnya jaechun soulmate yee bkn chunjae loh. Saya buat Yoochun nya tuh uda nganggep Jaejoong kya hyung nya sendiri, begitupun sebaliknya Jaejoong. Tapi si yunnie bear Jung Yunho itu yang dikit-dikit cemburu sama kedekatan uchun ke jae, takut bgt di embat jae nya hadeuuhh =_=

Kebanyakan bgt ni cuap-cuapnya.. Ok, see u next chap... Jangan lupa ripiuuuu.. Sangkyuuuuuuuu~~ ^o^

^^balesan reviews^^

YunHolic : Iya ni lg beruntung yuno haha.. Thanks yaa uda ripiuuu ^^

Guest : Hehe makasih. Masa si baru nemu? Uda lama jg aku posting dan baru sempet lanjut lg ni.. Iya khayalannya si bear aja. Nanggung? Haha.. Ok semangat bear, noh d kasih semangat buat yunnie bear.. Tunangannya aja dah apa suaminya kkkk Iya sodaranya "si jidat" #plakkk Uda lanjut ni yaa moga suka deh sama lanjutannya gak ngecewain. Aduh jangan author, saya merasa blm pantas menjadi penulis. Arigatou ripiunyaa ^^

adindapranatha : Yee.. Thanks review nya ^^

runashine88 : Haha gakppa ko.. Lah emang sama ya ama twalight? Yang keberapa dah? Yang bagian mana? Uda d lanjut ni moga suka deh sama lanjutannya.. Belum kamu culik jg jj uda sama saya ko kkkk.. Thanks review nya yaa ^^

abilhikmah : Ho oh kasian yaa.. Siapa ya? Jawabannya uda pan d chap ini hehe.. Gomawo ripiunyaa ^^

riska0122 : Just ff.. Saya jg sedih sebenernya buat jj menderita bgt dsini tp bodo dah pan tuntutan ff jg hehe.. Ya moga aja yunpa bs ngelindungi jaema dah. Uda d jawab yaa d chap ini. Arigatou review nyaa ^^

yoon HyunWoon : Done. Thanks review nya ^^

Vivi : Iya mau d gusur gegara ahjusshi itu noh *tunjuk yihan* Yaa begitulah. Ho oh kesian ni jj.. Hwaiting. Gomawooo ripiunyaa ^^

ichigo song : Iya ni kamu lg gak jd yg pertama haha.. Emang noh yunpa mesum bgt otaknya #plakkk Sabar sabar. Aku aja pas ngetiknya emosi jg samaan.. Tega bgt yaa org2 d sekolah jae aigooo.. Yang nyelakai jaema siapa ya? Kyanya gak saya kasih tau dah kkkk.. Hayoo siapa? Ko kamu tau si bang uchun yang lg nunggu aihh pinter deh. Gomawooo yaa ripiunyaa ^^

astutiimoet : Annyeong. Iya gakppa hehe.. Betul cuma khayalan duangan, maklumin bapak saya -Jung Yunho- yaa kkkkk.. Selalu d tanya begitu, d pesbuk jg ada yang nanya. Uda mikir cepet aje yee haha.. Engga ko, jaema pan ngerasainnya kalo nyentuh org itu di saat org itu yang memulai (maksudnya yang ngebuat jaema harus melakukan) kalo engga bs jg si terjadi karena paksaan. Nah pan kalo NC mah gak ada paksaan kecuali si yunpa merkosa jaema mungkin jaema bs ngeliat dan merasakan. Uda ke jawab yaa d chap ini siapa noh yang lg mondar mandir macam setrikaan. Uda aku lanjut jg yaa. Gomawo ripiunyaa ^^

Kim Eun Seob : Iya begitulah. Dari film yang saya tonton psychometry jenis penyakit yang bisa melukai dirinya sendiri, selagi dy menyentuh org itu dgn tangannya trus gak mau ngelepasin bisa berakibat fatal. Bisa menyebabkan kematian. Karena semakin dy merasakan dan melihat semakin dy terluka. Contohnya pas dy mencengkram tangan org itu tetiba darah keluar dari hidungnya macem mimisan gtu lah, biasanya kalo bener2 lg ngerasain dan ngeliat cengkramannya makin kuat nah makin parah itu, darah yang keluar bkn cuma dr hidung aja tp dari mulut jg kya muntah darah gtu. Makanya ngeliatnya kesian, pas nnton jg saya gak tega liatnya. Kyanya sakit bgt. Org2 pan pd gak tau, ya taunya jj aneh aja jd d salahin mulu dah d jauhin pula. Iya moga aja jaema bs satu ama yunpa dah biar gak kesepian lg. Jae itu noona ku tau, eh hyung deh kkkk.. Siapa ya? Uda ke jawab d chap ini yaa. Aku usahakan tak ada org ketiga yang jd perusak ko paling penghambat aja haha. Thanks review nyaaa ^^

kaguya734 : Annyeong reader~sshi.. Aduh jgn panggil author lah saya merasa blm bs di katakan sebagai penulis haha.. Gak tau ya. Saya pan cuma ikutan filmya aja, terinspirasi dr film maksudnya kkkk.. Karena kamu nanya itu saya langsung nge line noona saya yang dokter, tunggu balesan dy dulu dah apa jawabannya.. Ho oh kesian, gak ada berentinya yaa. Uda d lanjut yaa. Ok semangattt. Thanks review nyaaa ^^

Lady Ze : Omona! Lg puasa bacanya mah pas buka aja atuh haha.. Iya itu khayalan tingkat dewanya si yunpa aja. Iya betul yoochun, ih kamu pinter deh. Sangat amat menyakitkan, buat saya kim bum kesiksa bgt d filmnya itu. sumveh kesian liatnya gak tega dah perannya ngapa gtu bgt. D ff ini mah gak bgitu kesiksa lebih kesiksaan d filmnya, saya gak tega nyiksa jaema lebih dr ini soalnya. Gak tega jaema nya d pukulin mulu huehehe.. Aduh sayang bgt kamu gak nnton pas d blitz, aku nnton d blitz dan aku beli dvdnya jg. Tp pas aku nnton dvdnya itu ngaco bgt transletannya masa. Ngaur bener2 ngaur. Kebetulan rada inget transletan pas nnton d blitz jd pas nnton ulang d dvd engeh deh. Lah jadi curhat sayanya... Arigatou ripiunyaaa ^^

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Uda d lanjut yaa. Yang nunggu ayah yunho? Yakin? Hehe.. Thanks review nyaaa ^^

KJhwang : Lagi di pinang yaa jae ama yun haha Iya dah moga yunpa ngelindungin jaema noh. Iya ya misterius emg haha Aduh jangan panggil author~sshi lah merasa belum pantas menjadi penulis kkkk.. Iya dah selagi ada kesempatan bikin penasaran d manfaatkan lah (?) Uda d lanjut yaa moga suka sama lanjutannya dan tak mengecewakan. Arigatou reviewnyaaa ^^

My beauty jeje : Haha gakppa ko. Maap bkn drama tp film *nyengir* Iya makasih bgt yaa. Uda d lanjut, moga deh suka sama lanjutannya gak ngecewaiin.. Thanks yaa review nyaaa ^^

giaoneesan : Haha knp emg? Jd berantakan gtu ya, aku jg pas ngecek lg baru sadar. Klo pas d posting d pesbuk si rapih tp pas d ffn jd berantakan. Makasih bgt sarannya, mulai chap ini uda saya rubah ko. Uda bawaan yuno itu mah kalo urusan mesum (?) Iya pd akhirnya hanya khayalan semata aja. Merinding knp? Haha.. Iya pgnnya mencoba menyesuaikan kya karakter aslinya yuno tp tau dah bs kaga. Nee semangat. Oiya abis ini yunjae nya maen tembak2an *abaikan* Arigatouuu reviewnyaa ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan...


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance,**** humor (?),**** little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : ****jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

Mina. Hontouni arigatou.. Welcome to new reader. Makasih banyak buat ripiunyaa yaa teman-teman semuaaa. Maap kali ini gak bs bales satusatu kya biasa.. Makasih juga yg uda ngasih semangat buat saya. Pokonya review dan semangat dari kalian membuat saya senang dan getol pengen ngelanjutin epep ini ampe kelar. Makasih dah semuanyaaa.. :)

**Sekedar info. **Waktu itu pernah ada yg nanya penyakit Psychometry itu bener2 ada apa engga? Dan setelah saya tanya ke noona saya yg dokter katanya "ada". Sebenernya bkn penyakit si lebih tepatnya kya kelebihan gtu dan gak semua org punya kelebihan macem itu. Bisa juga di bilang kemampuan supernatural. Nah Psychometry itu bahasa medisnya. Sekian sekilas info hehe

~Chapter 5~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku mau menginap saja di rumah Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Yoochun asal.

"Baiklah.. MWO?" Seketika Yunho membulatkan matanya yang dasarnya sipit itu, Yunho benar-benar di buat terkejut dengan ucapan dari seorang Park Yoochun. Serius kah Yoochun ingin menginap di rumah Jaejoong? Sepertinya Yunho tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Wae hyung?" Tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau mau menginap di rumah Jaejoong?" Bukan menjawab, Yunho malah balik bertanya pada Yoochun.

"Ne! Wae?"

"ANDWAE!" Dengan sigap Yunho membentak Yoochun.

"YA! Hyung kenapa kau membentakku!" Omel Yoochun.

"Park Yoochun! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu menginap di rumah Jaejoong!" Tegas Yunho dengan sinisnya.

"MWO!" Kaget Yoochun.

"Pulanglah! Kau seperti tidak punya rumah saja." Cerca Yunho.

"YA! Hyung..." Kesal Yoochun tapi setelahnya Yoochun baru menyadari arti dari kemarahan Yunho ini padanya. Tiba-tiba raut wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi raut wajah nakal. 'Apa Yunho hyung sedang cemburu?', pikir Yoochun.

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Pulang sana!" Usir Yunho sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah jalan Yoochun sebelumnya.

"Hyung apa kau sedang cemburu?" Tanya Yoochun curiga.

"N-nde? Ani! Lagi pula cemburu untuk apa!" Jawab Yunho gugup.

"Kau cemburu karena aku ingin menginap di rumah Jaejoong Hyung iya kan?" Tanya Yoochun semakin memojokkan.

"Ani!" Sergah Yunho yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku menginap di rumah Jaejoong hyung? Memangnya siapa dirimu? Kekasih Jaejoong hyung?" Akhirnya Yoochun mencoba memojokkan Yunho kembali dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Bu-bukan itu. Maksudkuuu-" Ujar Yunho terputus.

"Kau memang sedang cemburu hyung. Arra!" Ungkap Yoochun memotong pembicaraan.

"Ani! Maksudku tidak mengizinkanmu karena sepertinya... Sepertinya Jaejoong kelelahan seharian ini. Jadi kau jangan menggangunya." Jelas Yunho kemudian. Setelah tidak begitu lama berpikir akhirnya Yunho menemukan alasan yang menurutnya tepat.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggunya! Aku hanya ingin bermalam disana tanpa mengganggu Jaejoong hyung! Sudahlah, aku ingin segera istirahat. Sampai jumpa Yunho hyung!" Ujar Yoochun sambil melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Yoochun sengaja mengelabui Yunho. Yoochun semakin yakin kalau Yunho hyung memang menyukai Jaejoong hyung nya tapi masih saja mengelak.

"Y-YA! PARK YOOCHUN! EODIGA?" Teriak Yunho sambil berlari menyusul Yoochun yang entah akan pergi kemana.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Di mana pada hari ini Yunho mengajakku berkencan, mengayuh sepeda bersama di taman kota. Selalu saja Yunho melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba. Aku merasa semenjak aku mengenal Yunho aku mulai merasakan hidup yang sebenarnya. Mudah tersenyum karena ulahnya. Tapi... Tapi kenapa di saat aku mulai nyaman bersama seseorang ada saja hambatannya. Aku sempat sedih karena penolakan Ayah Yunho padaku tadi. Kenapa Ayah Yunho bisa tidak menyukaiku?

.

.

Aku mulai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang aku kenakan. Lalu menyalakan shower mengguyur seluruh tubuh telanjangku. Setelah sampai rumah tadi aku ingin segera membasuh tubuhku yang lengket karena keringat seharian ini. Aku terus menggosok-gosokkan tubuhku dengar air yang keluar dari shower. Rasanya segar sekali mandi malam seperti ini. Dan di saat aku sibuk dengan dunia mandiku (?) aku mendengar ada seseorang di luar sana yang memanggil namaku.

"Apa aku salah dengar ya..."

Tidak aku pedulikan suara yang aku dengar itu. Aku tetap melanjutkan mandiku sampai kira-kira setengah jam berlalu. Selesainya aku mandi, aku beranjak ke lemari pakaian mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuk aku pakai sambil mengeringkan rambutku yang basah. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara itu lagi. Semakin lama suaranya semakin keras memanggilku.

"Nuguya? Geuman. Suara itu seperti suara Yoochun. Apa Yoochun ada disini?"

**JAEJOONG POV END**

"Beri bocah itu pelajaran agar dia menjauhi Yunho!" Perintah sang atasan.

"Ye tuan besar." Ucap si bawahan.

"Kau boleh keluar." Ucap atasannya kemudian.

"Ye. Saya permisi." Setelah membungkukan badannya si bawahan pun melangkah pergi dari hadapan atasannya itu.

#Flash Back#

Tampak beberapa lembaran foto berceceran di atas meja kaca. Terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Jung itu sibuk memperhatikan foto-foto yang sedang di pegangnya. Foto-foto yang tuan Jung dapatkan dengan mudah dari bawahannya. Tuan Jung terus memperhatikan foto-foto itu tanpa melongkapnya (?) sambil menatap meremehkan obyek yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Tsk.. Miskin! Apa bocah ini hanya ingin memanfaatkan putraku! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho dekat dengan siapapun!"

Setelah Yunho menceritakan ada seseorang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang sedang dekat dengannya, tuan Jung yang di kenal sebagai Ayah Yunho dengan segera menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari tahu tentang siapa Kim Jaejoong. Dan setelah mengetahuinya apa yang di duga tuan Jung benar adanya. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang sederajat dengan Yunho dan lagi dari informasi yang di dapatkan bawahannya kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong itu terlihat seperti orang gila yang menakutkan.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya Yunho dekat dengan orang seperti ini?"

Walaupun tuan Jung tidak menyukai Kim Jaejoong, terbesit rasa penasaran akan sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa putranya Yunho dekat dengan Jaejoong? Lalu bagaimana caranya Jaejoong merubah Yunho menjadi seperti sekarang? Tuan Jung merasa putranya Yunho memang masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya tapi Yunho yang sekarang terlihat lebih ceria dan banyak bicara. Sungguh tuan Jung tidak suka dengan perubahan Yunho yang sekarang.

#Flash Back End#

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya dua namja tampan itu masih menunggu kedatangan si tuan rumah yang tak kunjung keluar. Pada saat tadi Yoochun bergegas pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja. Tapi Yunho tidak tinggal diam melainkan mengikuti Yoochun pergi. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam rumah kecil Jaejoong ini.

"Yunho~ah, Yoochun~ah..." Panggil Jaejoong. Setelah keluar dari kamarnya, Jaejoong di kejutkan dengan kehadiran dua namja tampan yang sudah ada di dalam rumahnya.

"Ooh hyung/Jaejoongie..." Ujar 2u (YunhoYoochun) serempak.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Mianhae hyung tadi pintunya tidak di kunci maka dari itu kami langsung masuk saja. Hehe." Jawab Yoochun sambil tertawa kecil tanpa dosa (?)

"Mianhae Jaejoongie, kami mengganggumu. Park Yoochun kajja.." Ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong, lalu berpaling memaksa Yoochun pergi dengan menarik ujung sweaternya.

"Ya! Hyung kalau kau mau pulang ya pulang saja sendiri tidak usah mengajakku!" Omel Yoochun sambil menapik tangan Yunho.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Terlihat Jaejoong kebingungan dengan tingkah laku dua namja tampan di hadapannya ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Jaejoongie." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum kikuk. "YA! Jidat!" Geram Yunho menatap Yoochun.

"Mwo? Kau memanggilku apa hyung?" Marah Yoochun.

"Kajja~~" Paksa Yunho (lagi) sambil mencoba merangkul Yoochun.

"SHIRRO!" Bentak Yoochun dan lebih dulu menangkis tangan Yunho yang akan merangkulnya. "Hyung, aku menginap di sini ya." Ungkap Yoochun akhirnya pada Jaejoong.

"Andwae!" Sergah Yunho. Tepat di saat Yunho berbicara Jaejoong dan Yoochun menoleh bersamaan menatap heran ke arah Yunho.

"Hyung, dari tadi Yunho hyung terus saja melarangku yang mau menginap di sini." Adu Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

"Bu-bukan begitu Jaejoongie. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini jadi wajar saja aku melarangnya." Jelas Yunho memberi alasan.

"Tumben sekali kau mau menginap di sini Yoochun~ah?"

"Aku mau menagih kimchi jjigae ku hyung." Ujar Yoochun sambil menadahkan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Aaa matta. Aku melupakannya Yoochun~ah. Mianhae. Bagaimana kalau besok pagi aku buatkan, aku janji." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tak lupa sambil memperlihatkan ekpresi bersalahnya karena sampai lupa membuatkan pesanan Yoochun di telefon tadi.

"Hah.. Baiklah. Hyung aku mau tidur duluan yaa. Kau saja yang urus beruang pencemburu ini!" Ujar Yoochun lalu melangkah pergi ke arah kamar Jaejoong. Dan tanpa Yunjae ketahui selagi berjalan Yoochun tersenyum sangat puas. Sepertinya Yoochun penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Aishhh.. Apa kau bilang? Beruang?" Gerutu Yunho pada Yoochun yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kamar. "Kau membiarkan Yoochun menginap di sini?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan bertanya tanda tidak terima.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Lupakan." Jawab Yunho pasrah sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Mungkin Yoochun sedang merindukan Ibunya yang tinggal di Virginia." Sanggah Jaejoong.

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yunho sambil kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Karena Yoochun menyuruhku membuatkan kimchi jjigae kesukaannya yang sering Ibunya buatkan untuknya." Jawab Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Aaa.. Begitu." Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oiya kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Jaejoong menawarkan.

"Tidak usah. Jaejoongie bolehkah aku bermalam di sini juga?"

"Nde?"

.

.

Di dalam kamar yang sempit ini hanya ada satu kasur lantai tipis yang menemani ketiga namja yang sedang berbaring. Yoochun, Yunho dan Jaejoong begitulah posisi tidur mereka sekarang. Yunho yang berada di tengah-tengah Yoochun dan juga Jaejoong.

Dari pertama masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, Yunho langsung mengambil posisi di tengah alias di samping Yoochun agar Jaejoong tidak mengambil posisi itu sepertinya. Tanpa di ketahui Yunho, Jaejoong menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku Yunho yang menurutnya seperti bocah itu. Yoochun? Yoochun sudah lebih dulu pergi ke alam mimpi meninggalkan Yunjae.

"Jaejoongie. Apa kau sudah tidur?" Ucap Yunho agak berbisik.

"Ajig."

"Jaejoongie-"

"Mianhae."

"Ooh? Untuk apa?"

"Seperti ini lah keadaanku. Di rumahmu kau bisa tidur di ranjang yang super besar dan empuk sedangkan di sini kau hanya bisa tidur di kasur lantai tipis yang kusam."

"Tidak juga. Lagi pula aku yang mau bermalam di sini. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu karena telah merepotkanmu Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap lekat Yunho, lalu mereka berdua pun akhirnya saling menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang di berikan Jaejoong pada Yunho seolah mengunci pergerakan Yunho. Yunho merasa terhisap akan pesona mata bulat Jaejoong yang indah. Di saat Yunho ingin menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dengan tiba-tiba Yoochun menepuk kepala Yunho. Reflek Yunho pun berbalik menghadap Yoochun dan ternyata yang Yunho dapatkan Yoochun masih tertidur dengan damainya. Sepertinya tadi Yoochun hanya tidak sengaja melakukan gerakan tidur yang berakhir menepuk kepala Yunho.

"Yunho~ah, aku tidur duluan. Jalja." Kata Jaejoong membuyarkan suasana dan langsung membalikan badan membelakangi Yunho.

"Jalja Jaejoongie." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum. 'Mimpi yang indah boo', tambah Yunho dalam hati.

**YUNHO POV**

Syukurlah sekarang aku sedang menyetir sendiri, kalau bersama Lee Ahjusshi pasti dia sudah menertawakanku yang senyam-senyum seperti orang gila. Sedari tadi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku ini. Sepulangnya aku dari rumah Jaejoong aku terus tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Aku rasa ini berkat Park Yoochun juga. Tidak pernah menyangka secepat itukah aku bisa tidur bersama dengan Jaejoong, dalam satu alas, walaupun tidak berdua si. Harusnya semalaman aku jangan tidur, aku pandangi saja terus wajahnya yang sedang terlelap itu.

.

.

Selesainya aku mandi membersihkan tubuhku, aku mendengar handphone ku yang ada di atas ranjang berdering. Aku berjalan menuju ranjang lalu mengangkatnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku lihat nama siapa yang tercetak di layar handphone ku. Ternyata hanya nomor tanpa nama. Nomor yang tidak aku kenal. Pada akhirnya aku sengaja tidak mengangkatnya. Aku paling tidak mau menerima panggilan dari nomor yang tidak aku kenal.

Dan tidak lama kemudian handphone ku berhenti berdering, sepertinya si penelfon sudah mematikan sambungannya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dering pesan masuk dari handphone ku, aku langsung meraih handphone ku lalu membaca isi pesan itu.

"Yunho hyung. Sombong sekali tidak mau menerima panggilanku. Aku Yoochun, Park Yoochun. Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu sore ini?"

Ternyata nomor yang barusan itu nomor Yoochun. Tapi dari mana Yoochun bisa tahu nomor ku? Ya setelah tahu itu Yoochun langsung saja aku membalas pesannya.

"Bisa saja. Baiklah, aku tunggu di cafe 9095. Kau tahu kan?"

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoochun membalasnya lagi.

"Ye arraso. Cafe 9095 jam 5 sore hyung."

Lalu aku segera mengirim balasan lagi untuknya.

"Ok."

**YUNHO POV END**

Di tempat lain tuan jung masih saja berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang dirasanya palsu. Baru saja sejam yang lalu tuan Jung bernego tentang kerjasamanya itu pada seseorang yang akan menjadi penyumbang dana atau pemodal untuknya.

Karena kali ini barangnya lebih banyak dari biasanya maka dari itu tuan Jung membutuhkan uang yang lebih banyak lagi. Tapi setelah mendapatkan kabar buruk dari bawahannya kalau berkas-berkas yang di berikan itu palsu berarti modal yang seharusnya di dapatkannya juga akan lenyap. Pikiran tuan Jung pun campur aduk menjadi satu antara marah dan bingung. Ya bingung bagaimana caranya mencari solusi yang tepat.

Rasanya kali pertama seorang Mafia besar seperti tuan Jung kesulitan. Memang dalam berbisnis pasti ada kegagalan atau kerugian tapi ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani menipunya, bahkan sangat berani dan hebat. Selagi pusing memikirkan jalan keluar yang tepat terdengar suara handphone berdering yang berasal dari tuan Jung sendiri.

"Wae?"

"..."

"MWO? Tertangkap? Kenapa bisa? Harusnya kalian bisa lebih berhati-hati! Dasar bodoh!"

"..."

"Segera pindahkan barang ke markas lalu sebagian kirim ke Bangkok sebelum polisi mengetahuinya. Aku akan segera kesana!"

Sepertinya masalah yang pertama belum dapat di selesaikan, muncul lah masalah baru lagi.

.

.

Sebelum pergi menemui Yoochun, Yunho mencoba mengecek satu persatu ruangan yang sering di tempati Ayah nya jika sedang di rumah tapi Yunho tidak dapat menemukan Ayah nya juga.

"Abouji eodiya?" Tanya Yunho pada salah satu maid.

"Tuan besar sudah pergi dari jam 4 pagi tadi tuan muda." Jawab maid itu dengan sopan.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari maid itu Yunho pun langsung bergegas pergi untuk bertemu Yoochun jam 5 sore ini.

**YOOCHUN POV**

Sekarang aku sudah berada di cafe 9095 sesuai dengan apa yang di katakan Yunho hyung di pesannya tadi. Aku kira Yunho hyung yang akan sampai lebih dulu ternyata aku salah. Aku melihat jam tanganku 20 menit sudah aku menunggu Yunho hyung, sambil menunggunya aku menyesap merasakan secangkir moccalatte yang barusan aku pesan. Dan selagi aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dengan kebetulan aku menangkap sesosok namja berwajah kecil yang aku tunggu sedari tadi.

"Yunho hyung." Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan memberi kode. Setelah Yunho hyung menyadari kehadiranku, Yunho hyung langsung berjalan ke arah tempat yang aku duduki.

"Mian aku terlambat. Kau sudah lama menunggu?" Ujar Yunho hyung tanpa basa basi.

"Lumayan! Duduklah hyung." Pintaku. Lalu Yunho hyung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapanku.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku? Dan dari mana kau bisa tahu nomor ku?"

"Santai hyung. Pesan dulu." Sanggahku.

.

.

Setelah tadi berhasil mendapatkan nomor Yunho hyung dari Jaejoong hyung, aku langsung saja menghubunginya. Dan hari ini dengan tiba-tiba aku mengajak Yunho hyung bertemu, karena ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya, sebenarnya ini tentang Jaejoong hyung juga. Aku tahu Yunho hyung marah karena kedekatanku dengan Jaejoong hyung dan aku tahu Yunho hyung cemburu. Tapi sungguh aku tidak memiliki perasaan lebih pada Jaejoong hyung, aku sudah merasa nyaman menganggap Jaejoong hyung seperti hyung ku sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mencoba menjadi rival Yunho hyung. Memang hanya kesalah pahaman yang di rasakan seorang Jung Yunho. 'Si beruang pencemburu ini kenapa tidak mengakui saja kalau menyukai Jaejoong hyung!' batinku.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Jelasku.

"Mworago?"

"Hubunganku dan Jaejoong hyung hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng! Hanya itu tidak lebih!" Tegasku.

"Untuk apa kau membahas ini padaku?" Tanya Yunho hyung tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan menyembunyikannya lagi dariku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Jaejoong hyung iya kan?" Sergahku sambil memicingkan mata mencurigai.

"Y-ya! Park Yoochun!" Kesal Yunho hyung terbata.

"Mwo?"

"Aishhh.. Neo!"

"Masih saja mengelak. Ckckck.. Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak menyadarinya kalau Jaejoong hyung juga menyukaimu hyung!" Bukannya aku berbohong tapi memang seperti yang aku lihat tatapan Jaejoong hyung berbeda sekali selagi bersama Yunho hyung. Dan setiap kali aku dan Jaejoong hyung membahas tentang Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung pasti menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Jadi kau mengajakku bertemu hanya ingin membahas ini eoh? Sudahlah aku sibuk!" Yunho hyung mencoba bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Kelihatannya Yunho hyung malu karena pernyataanku tadi.

Selagi Yunho hyung ingin melangkah pergi dari hadapanku. Buru-buru aku membuka suara. "Lindungilah Jaejoong hyung!" Kali ini aku serius berbicara dengan Yunho hyung.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sudah melindunginya!" Yunho hyung berbalik ke arahku dan berbicara menegaskan.

"Aku tahu kau memang selalu ada untuk Jaejoong hyung. Aku percaya padamu hyung. Jangan menyakitinya apa lagi sampai meninggalkannya."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya!" Tegas Yunho hyung sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya bak mata musang.

"Karena aku tidak ingin Jaejoong hyung senasib dengan Ayahnya." Ucapku menambahkan.

"Nde?" Yunho hyung agak kaget dengan ucapanku barusan. Dan menggeser kursi yang tadi di dudukinya lalu kembali duduk berhadapan denganku.

"Gudae. Hyung sudah mengetahui tentang penyakit Jaejoong hyung bukan? Dulu Ayah Jaejoong hyung menderita penyakit yang sama seperti Jaejoong hyung dan di saat Ayah Jaejoong hyung membutuhkan dukungan agar bisa bertahan hidup, istrinya selaku Ibu Jaejoong hyung malah pergi meninggalkannya. Pada akhirnya Ayah Jaejoong hyung mati bunuh diri. Selama ini aku tahu Jaejoong hyung sangat sakit dan menderita karena penyakitnya. Tapi Jaejoong hyung selalu menyembunyikannya dariku, di depan semua orang Jaejoong hyung bersikap sok kuat seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Ya, walaupun aku yakin Jaejoong hyung tidak mungkin melakukan perbuatan nekat seperti yang dilakukan Ayahnya dulu tapi wajar kan ada perasaan takut dalam diriku akan Jaejoong hyung." Aku mencoba mengeluarkan uneg-uneg ku agar Yunho hyung pun bisa mengerti bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong hyung selama ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Yoochun~ah. Jaejoong tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tahu bagaimana Jaejoong, aku yakin Jaejoong bisa menghadapi semua ini. Kau tenang saja aku akan melindunginya." Lagi dan lagi Yunho hyung memberikan jawaban yang membuatku merasa puas.

"Ne hyung."

"Dan lagi sepertinya Jaejoong tipikal orang yang tidak mau di kasihani. Ya, aku akui selama ini aku mendekatinya karena aku menyukainya, ah aniya aku mencintainya. Jadi aku akan melindungi Jaejoong dengan caraku sendiri!" Inilah jawaban yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya Yunho hyung mengakui kalau dirinya mencintai Jaejoong hyung. Aku memang tidak pernah salah menduga perasaan orang lain.

**YOOCHUN POV END**

Sepulangnya Jaejoong dari supermarket yang ada di dekat rumahnya, setelah membuka pintu dan masuk Jaejoong menemukan keadaan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan. Kursi dan meja yang terbalik juga perkakas rumah yang berjatuhan dan pecah. Entah siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada uri Jaejoongie yang malang.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Gumam Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar seperti bisikan.

Selagi Jaejoong membereskan keadaan rumahnya yang hancur berantakan datanglah segerombolan orang berjas hitam yang secara tiba-tiba masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah Jaejoong. Sontak Jaejoong pun kaget dengan kedatangan orang-orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"N-nuguseyo?" Tanya Jaejoong takut.

"Ini perintah langsung dari tuan besar Jung. Jauhi putra tuan besar Jung yang bernama Jung Yunho! Jika kau masih berani mendekatinya, kau bukan hanya akan kehilangan rumahmu saja tapi nyawamu juga akan hilang! Camkan itu!" Ancam salah satu dari mereka (segerombolan orang berjas hitam).

Segerombolan orang berjas hitam itu akhirnya pergi setelah berhasil mengancam Jaejoong. Ternyata mereka lah yang melakukannya atas dasar perintah dari atasan mereka siapa lagi kalau bukan tuan Jung Ayah dari Jung Yunho temannya. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya diam tidak percaya. Ayah Yunho bukan hanya tidak menyukai Jaejoong tapi dengan beraninya mengancam Jaejoong juga. Salahkah Jaejoong dekat dan berteman dengan putranya Jung Yunho?

**JAEJOONG POV**

Karena kejadian kemarin aku jadi terus memikirkannya. Haruskah aku menjauhi Yunho? Untuk apa aku takut dengan ancaman yang di berikan Ayah Yunho padaku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar bingung!

Saat ini jam belajar sekolah sedang berlangsung, aku pun mencoba tetap focus memperhatikan Seonsengnim yang sedang menjelaskan di depan. Sesekali aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan. Sebenarnya dari awal datang ke sekolah aku sudah tidak enak badan, tapi aku memaksakan diriku untuk sekolah hari ini, karena sudah beberapa hari ini aku membolos. Aku benar-benar ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat, mungkin pengaruh kurangnya tidur semalaman kepalaku agak terasa pusing.

.

.

Akhirnya 1 jam berlalu suara bel pulang terdengar juga. Langsung saja aku memasukkan semua peralatan tulisku ke dalam tas lalu bergegas pulang. Tapi sampainya di depan pintu kelas aku di kejutkan dengan kehadiran sesosok namja yang aku kenal. Namja yang waktu itu hampir mati karena perbuatanku, ya karena tanganku ini. Namja itu kembali. Kembali menemuiku. Kali ini apa yang akan di lakukannya padaku?

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Kemana saja kau selama ini? Menghindariku?" Namja itu semakin melangkah mendekatiku.

"..." Aku hanya diam. Jujur aku takut dengannya. Apa dia akan membalasku? Kenapa tuhan membiarkan aku bertemu lagi dengannya, kenapa?

"Jangan coba melarikan diri KIM! Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membalasmu!" Kecamnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam dan menakutkan.

"..." Aku masih diam mencoba melangkah mundur menjauhinya.

Walaupun sudah tidak ada satupun murid di kelasku ini tapi di sekitarku masih ada beberapa murid yang berkeliaran, tapi mereka seolah sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong tapi apa adakah orang yang mau menolongku?

"Mau apa kau?" Tiba-tiba aku di kejutkan dengan kedatangan namja berperawakan tinggi, tegap dan kekar (?) yang membelakangiku. Namja yang memberikan tempat untukku bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tegapnya. Yunho~ah..

"Tsk.. Jadi sekarang Kim Jaejoong sudah memiliki pengawal rupanya." Sepertinya namja yang ada di hadapan Yunho kesal karena kedatangan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu!" Apa yang barusan Yunho katakan? Apa kau akan melakukannya Yunho~ah? Aku terus menatap tubuh tegapnya yang membelakangiku, aku sungguh tidak percaya apa yang barusan dikatakan Yunho. Apa semarah itu kah Yunho hanya karena aku?

"Wow.. Apa kau sedang mengancamku Jung Yunho~sshi?"

"Kajja.." Yunho tidak mempedulikan ucapan namja di hadapannya melainkan berbalik lalu menggandeng tanganku dengan erat dan mengajakku pergi meninggalkan namja itu.

Sekarang aku dan Yunho sedang berada di salah satu kelas kosong di lantai bawah gedung sekolah. Kami masih diam, tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang mencoba membuka suara lebih dulu.

Dengan segera aku bangun dari dudukku, sebaiknya aku pulang saja dari pada terus di sini bersama Yunho. Lagi pula bukankah Ayah Yunho sudah mengatakannya padaku agar aku menjauhi Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunho~ah. Aku harus pulang." Ucapku lalu mencoba melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah." Secepat kilat Yunho menahan lenganku. Tapi aku pun menapiknya.

"M-mianhae." Aku sungguh tidak ingin melakukannya. Tapi aku harus melakukannya Yunho~ah.

"Wae?" Aku hanya menunduk, aku tidak berani menatap Yunho yang sedang bicara padaku.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucapku kemudian masih menunduk dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya (lagi).

"Tunggu Jaejoong~ah. Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah padaku?" Yunho mencoba menahanku dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ani Yunho~ah. Aku harus pulang." Aku menghentikan langkahku karena mendengar pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Yunho barusan, aku hanya sekilas menjawabnya tanpa berbalik ke arahnya dan tetap melangkah pergi darinya tapi lagi-lagi Yunho menahan lenganku, kali ini aku tidak menapiknya seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Jaejoong~ah? Kau masih tidak ingin menceritakannya padaku?" Suaranya.. Aku mendengarnya.. Apakah kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku Yunho~ah?

"..." Aku masih setia diam menunduk.

"Namja sialan itu! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Katakan?"

"Ani. Dia tidak melakukan apapun." Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Jeongmal?"

"Yunho~ah gumanhae!" Akhirnya aku beranikan diri menatapnya. Aku tidak sanggup dengan semua ocehannya yang seolah mempedulikanku.

"Waegurae?"

"Yunho~ah lupakan aku! Jebal.. Aku hanya benalu untukmu, aku hanya masalah untukmu." Pada saat aku berbicara seketika itu juga cairan bening yang menggenang dari pelupuk mataku yang sedari tadi aku tahan pun tumpah keluar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Jaejoong~ah? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu sebelum aku datang tadi? Apa dia berani mengancam mu?" Berhenti lah berbicara Jung Yunho! Karena itu membuatku semakin sakit. Kau begitu baik padaku itu sangat menyakitkan untukku Yunho~ah.

"GUMANHAE!" Bentakku sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku karena tangisanku ini.

"Jaejoong~ah.."

"Jika dia akan membalasku..hiks..hikss..aku menerimanya. Aku memang hampir membunuhnya..hikss..tapi.. hikss..syukurlah saat itu Tuhan masih melindunginya dariku. Kalau saat itu..hiksss..Tuhan tidak melindunginya..hikss...mungkin nasibnya akan sama seperti Ibuku..hikss.." Aku berbicara sambil terus terisak karena tangisanku yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa omonganmu jadi melantur seperti itu?" Yunho menghadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya dan memegang lembut kedua bahuku.

"A-aku memang pembunuh...hiksss..Yunho~ah. Ibuku mati k-karena aku dan...hikss..namja itu hampir mati karena aku." Aku terus menangis menyalahkan diriku. Cairan bening ini pun malah mengalir semakin deras saja.

"Jaejoong~ah dengarkan aku. Kau tidak membunuhnya dan kau bukan pembunuh. Itu semua hanya kecelakaan. Kala itu Tuhan memang harus mengambil Ibumu, memang sudah kehendak yang kuasa bukan karena kau yang membunuhnya."

"Ani Yunho~ah...hiksss... Aku yang membunuh Ibuku..hikss..aku yang membunuh Ibuku." Aku terisak tanpa menatap Yunho, aku masih menunduk meratapi kehidupanku yang pahit ini.

"Kau tidak melakukannya Jaejoongie. Bukankah kau sudah berusaha menggenggam tangan Ibumu. Itu murni kecelakaan. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Aku yang membunuhnya, aku yang membunuhnyaaa..hikss..AKU MEMBUNUH IBUKU..HIKSSS...HIKSSS...HIKSS..."

"Jaejoongie lihat aku tatap mataku. Bukan kau yang melakukannya. Jadi berhenti lah menyalahkan dirimu, jangan seperti ini.. Karena ini.. ini membuatku sakit Jaejoongie..." Aku melihat kesedihan terukir di wajah kecil Yunho. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakanku dan pergi meninggalkanku Yunho~ah.

"Aku yang membunuhnya Yunho~ah..hiksss.. Aku yang hikss—" Aku terus menatap Yunho mencoba mencari ketenangan akan tatapan mata Yunho padaku. Dan seketika itu juga kesadaranku mulai hilang kemudian kegelapan memenuhi penglihatanku.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Karena jatuh pingsannya Jaejoong di sekolah tadi, dengan segera Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Dan selagi di jalan Yunho pun menyuruh (menghubungi) maid yang ada di rumahnya agar menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga Jung. Setelah sampai di rumah, Yunho membopong (bridal style) Jaejoong menuju kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian muncul lah sang dokter lalu dengan sigap dokter bermarga Shin itu memeriksa kondisi Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Jangan khawatir Yunho~sshi, dia hanya kelelahan. Dengan istirahat yang cukup pasti dia akan sehat kembali. Aku akan memberikan resep obat untuknya." Ungkap sang dokter menjelaskan.

Setelah kepergian dokter Shin. Yunho mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jaejoong yang terbaring, lalu Yunho pun menggenggam jemari Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini lagi boo? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku jangan menyembunyikannya sendiri." Yunho berbicara sambil menggenggam jemari Jaejoong mengelusnya lembut dan mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho memberanikan diri mendekatkan bibir kissablenya untuk mengecup kening Jaejoong lalu Yunho membetulkan letak selimut yang di pakai Jaejoong dan Yunho pun pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. 'Biarlah uri Jaejoongie istirahat', pikirnya.

.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam, tidak terasa sudah cukup lama Jaejoong terbaring di sana. Dan pada akhirnya dengan perlahan Jaejoong pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar Jaejoong merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Jaejoong mencoba mengurut pelipisnya lalu melirik ke sekelilingnya. Pada saat itu Jaejoong baru menyadari dirinya ada di tempat lain.

Setelah Jaejoong tahu di mana dia sekarang, Jaejoong mencoba kabur sebelum Yunho mengetahui dirinya sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Tapi selagi Jaejoong berjalan mencari pintu keluar, Jaejoong menemukan tuan Jung yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Sedang apa kau di sini!" Ucap tuan Jung sambil memberikan tatapan sinisnya.

"Ah-ahjusshi.." Jaejoong benar-benar takut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Apa yang akan tuan Jung lakukan padanya?

"Beraninya kau menginjakan kaki kemari untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Marah tuan Jung lalu menapakkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong.

"A-aku..." Ucap Jaejoong terbata. Rasanya sulit sekali bagi Jaejoong untuk mengeluarkan suara saat ini.

"Apa kau masih mencoba merayu putraku Jung Yunho eoh!" Bentak tuan Jung masih dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Ah-Ahjusshi. Aniyo.. A-aku—" Kali ini ucapan Jaejoong terputus karena tuan Jung memotongnya sambil terus menatap seolah ingin membunuh Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Yunho eoh? Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Sekarang tuan Jung sudah tepat berada sangat dekat dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak..." Jaejoong semakin ketakutan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan Jaejoong pun mencoba melangkah agak menjauh (lagi) dari tuan Jung.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!" Dengan cepat tuan Jung mencengkram kuat tangan Jaejoong meluapkan seluruh emosinya tapi dengan kuat dan berani Jaejoong menepis cengkraman tuan Jung, lalu Jaejoong pun balik mencengkram kuat tangan tuan Jung bahkan lebih kuat dari cengkraman tuan Jung tadi padanya. Seketika Jaejoong merubah keadaan yang tadinya Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan, sekarang menjadi menakutkan. Sepertinya karena cengkraman yang di berikan tuan Jung tadi yang mampu merubah Jaejoong.

–Seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat segar dengan setelan pakaian berwarna merah mawar itu sedang meminum sesuatu di dalam gelas yang di pegangnya. Dan setelah meminumnya seketika yeoja itu bergerak kesakitan memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya mencoba menekannya seperti mencekik. Lalu sesudahnya tubuh yeoja itu pun jatuh terkapar, busa berwarna putih pekat keluar mengalir dari sela mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan rambut yang mulai memutih menghampiri yeoja yang tadi jatuh terkapar, namja itu memegang mencoba memeriksa kondisi si yeoja dengan cara menyentuhkan jari-jarinya ke arah leher sebeleh kiri si yeoja. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya namja itu tersenyum puas dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian.–

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU? KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI!" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bentakan dari tuan Jung melainkan malah semakin kuat mencengkram tangan tuan Jung. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menahan efek yang sedang di rasakannya dan cairan merah dengan derasnya terus keluar dari hidungnya.

–Namja itu berjalan ke salah satu ruangan lalu membuka sebuah berangkas memasukkan botol hitam kecil ke dalam sana, mungkin untuk menghilangkan jejak. –

"YA! KIM JAEJO—" Ucapan tuan Jung terputus karena kaget melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang begitu parah. Cairan merah yang di sebut darah itu sekarang bukan hanya keluar dari hidung Jaejoong saja tapi dari mulutnya juga.

–Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Ada beberapa dari mereka sedang melakukan transaksi, seperti menukar uang dengan sejumlah koper. Entahlah ada apa di balik koper itu. Tapi sepertinya koper itu sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka.–

**YUNHO POV**

Aku terus berjalan ke arah kamarku sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur, air mineral dan obat untuk Jaejoong. Selagi menunggu Jaejoong siuman tadi aku membantu maid memasak bubur untuk Jaejoong. Aku rasa perutnya lebih baik di isi dengan makanan yang lembek dan panas seperti bubur ini. Semoga saja Jaejoong sudah siuman. Agar Jaejoong bisa langsung mencoba bubur buatanku. Entah bagaimana rasanya yang penting aku sudah berusaha membuatkan untuknya.

Sampainya di kamarku, aku tidak melihat sosok cantik itu. Aku tidak melihat Jaejoongie di ranjang tempatnya terbaring tadi. Lalu aku mencoba berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tapi tetap tidak menemukannya juga.

"Kemana Jaejoongie? Apa mungkin Jaejoongie keluar mencariku?"

Aku pun keluar dari kamarku mencari Jaejoong. Aku sudah berkeliling rumah ini tapi belum juga menemukan sosok cantiknya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai atas, mungkin Jaejoong di atas. Tapi baru saja aku mau melangkahkan kakiku ke anak tangga aku mendengar suara teriakkan yang memanggil nama Jaejoong dari lantai paling bawah dan suara itu...

"Bukankah itu suara Abouji." Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi kalut. Dengan segera aku berlari mencari suara itu.

**.**

**.**

"JAEJOONG~AH..." Aku menemukannya. Aku melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mencengkram tangan Abouji. Entah apa yang terjadi. Langsung saja aku berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"YA! DASAR GILA! LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!" Aku melihat Abouji yang berteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkraman dari Jaejoong.

"Abouji apa yang terjadi?"

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Perintah Abouji padaku.

"Jaejoong~ah.. Jaejoong~ah lepaskan..." Aku mendekati Jaejoong lalu memegang tangannya yang sedang mencengkram tangan Abouji. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa aku malah menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti ini? Darah yang ada dimana-mana.

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam. Tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak kesana kemari dan bergetar. Pasti ini sangat menyakitkan. Jaejoong~ah bertahanlah...

"Jaejoong~ah.. Jaejoong~ah lihat aku! Jaejoong~ah..." Aku masih terus memanggil namanya dan mencoba menarik tangannya agar mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada Abouji.

"Kau membunuhnya! Kau yang memberikan racun ke dalam minuman itu! Kau membunuhnya!" Akhirnya Jaejoong agak tenang, aku merasa cengkramannya sedikit longgar. Tapi apa yang di katakannya? Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa selagi Jaejoong berbicara tatapannya mengarah ke Abouji?

"MWO?" Jelas Abouji kaget dengan ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Aku pun juga kaget di buatnya.

"Jaejoong~ah lepaskan.. Lepaskan..." Aku masih memanggilnya dan menarik tangannya agar berhenti mencengkram. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong mau melepaskan cengkramannya pada Abouji. Tapi keadaanya masih sama Jaejoong masih terlihat kesakitan.

"Aishhh.. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal orang aneh seperti dia eoh?" Marah Abouji sambil berjalan meninggalkan aku dan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong~ah.. Jaejoong~ah gwaenchana?" Aku tidak menggubris kepergian Abouji. Saat ini aku hanya memikirkan keadaan Jaejoong. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"..." Jaejoong kembali tidak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara. Jaejoong masih terus bergerak gerak tidak nyaman menolak kehadiranku.

"Jaejoong~ah, tenang aku di sini. Tenang lah.. Tenang lah Jaejoong~ah.." Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu perlahan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuknya.

Kali ini aku membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Karena aku tidak ingin Jaejoong bertemu dulu dengan Abouji. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Kenapa aku bisa menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu. Keadaannya lebih parah dari sebelumnya, aku menemukan banyaknya darah yang keluar bukan hanya dari hidungnya saja tapi dari mulutnya juga. Kenapa penyakit itu bisa muncul lagi? Dan kenapa harus Abouji?

["Kau membunuhnya! Kau yang memberikan racun ke dalam minuman itu! kau membunuhnya!"]

"Apa maksud Jaejoong mengatakan itu?"

**YUNHO PO END**

"Tuan muda. Tuan Kim Jaejoong hilang." Ujar Lee Ahjusshi menjelaskan.

"MWO?" Kaget Yunho.

"Perawat mengatakan selagi ingin memeriksa kondisi tuan Kim Jaejoong, tuan Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak ada di ruangannya." Jelas Lee Ahjusshi menambahkan.

Di tempat lain, di jalan yang masih ramai oleh lalu lalang orang-orang membuat namja cantik yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu semakin ketakutan. Jaejoong berjalan gontai dengan masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil mengeratkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dadanya mencoba melindungi tubuhnya dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya juga pucat pasi ketakutan.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya semalam Jaejoong bisa sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat. Dan karena kelelahan berjalan jauh semalaman, sampainya di rumah Jaejoong langsung terbaring di lantai ruang tengah di rumahnya.

"Eungg.." Jaejoong mencoba membuka matanya, menyambut sinar matahari yang memantul dari lubang kaca jendelanya.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Lalu selagi Jaejoong meneguk beberapa gelas terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah pintu rumahnya. Buru-buru Jaejoong berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Apa anda yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya salah satu orang yang ada di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ye." Jaejoong menjawab masih dengan wajah yang kebingungan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengenal dua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu tapi kenapa orang itu bisa tahu namanya.

"Kami dari kepolisian. Saudara Kim Jaejoong kami tahan atas tuduhan tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh tuan Jung." Ujar salah satu orang itu yang katanya polisi dan tidak lupa sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas kepolisian (?)

"Mwo?"

T B C

Chap 5 selesai~~

Eotte? Makin ngaur ya ceritanya? Makin gak jelas kah? Moga gak ngecewain dah di chap ini..

Minta review nya yaa teman-teman semuaaaaa..

Oiya makasih buat yg uda ngoreksi cara penulisan saya kemarin.. Iya harusnya "jauhi" bkn "jauhkan" haha *ngumpet di bulket yuno*

Pada bertanya2 ya knp appa jung kya gtu k jaemom? Knp gak suka sama jaemom? Uda d jawab ya d chap ini. Itu yg kmaren blm ketauan, nah yg ini baru ada flash back nya. XD

Yg nanya untuk cast tambahan kyanya gak ada deh tp gak tau tp kyanya gak ada.. #plakkk

Saya bingung klo nambain changmin ama junsu mau d sisipin dmn, trus mau d jadiin sape. Saya uda memperkirakan brp chap ff ini gak bnyk ko bentar lg end antara 1 ato 2 chap lg uda end.. Pan uda keliatan klimaks nya noh. Maap yaa maap bgt gak bs ngasih changmin ama junsu dsini, janji laen kali deh d ff selanjutnya... *nyengir*

Trus yg nanya konflik kyanya masih bakal ada lg konflik selanjutnya.

Saya jelaskan sekali lg uchun hanya menganggap jae itu uda kya hyung nya sendiri begitu juga sebaliknya jae hanya menganggap uchun itu dongsaeng nya. Tenang ajee uchun gak punya perasaan apa2 ko ke jaemom..

Ada yg nanya klo bkn author panggilnya siapa? Yaude panggil saya KIM aja ya ato JEJE pan uda liat uname saya noh "jejetoiunamae". JEJE ya jgn JJ, klo JJ mah JaeJoong.. Gegara saya cinta bgt ama JJ sebagai hyung saya jd ada sebagian temen yg julukin manggil saya JEJE. Kalo author jangan deh, saya merasa blm pantas di panggil author. -ajang curhat-

Mina. Jangan lupa yaa tinggalkan review. See u next chapter~~

Sangkyuuuuuuuu ^^

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun****, Shim Changmin**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance,**** little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : ****jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

Mina. Hontouni arigatou. Welcome to new reader. Makasih banyak yaa favs, follows and review nyaaa. Makasih juga buat semangatnya, maap banget gak bisa lagi bales review kalian. Pokonya karena kalian saya jadi pengen cepet ngelarin ff ini, big thanks to readerdeul... :)

~Chapter 6~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back To The Night Before**

Di dinginnya udara malam ini tidak menyurutkan semangat namja bermata tajam bak musang itu terus berjalan mengitari pusat kota mencari sosok namja cantik yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Sudah sekian lamanya si namja bermata musang yang bernama Yunho itu mencari Jaejoong si namja cantik yang hilang, tapi sampai saat ini belum juga berhasil menemukannya.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggiran jalan Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Tuan muda." Ucap Lee ahjusshi sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Maaf tuan muda saya belum menemukan tuan Jaejoong." Jawabnya dengan raut wajah sedihnya.

"..." Yunho hanya diam sambil menatap lemas ke arah Lee ahjusshi.

"Tuan muda, tadi tuan besar menghubungi saya agar tuan muda cepat pulang. Tuan besar sakit dan membutuhkan tuan muda."

"Jeongmal? Kenapa Abeoji tidak menghubungiku?" Tanya Yunho memperlihatkan ekspresi bingungnya. Karena sedari tadi Ayahnya sama sekali tidak ada menghubunginya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho mendapat kabar kalau Ayahnya sakit dan membutuhkannya. Kenapa Ayah Yunho malah menghubungi orang lain yang notabenenya tangan kanan Yunho?

"Sebelumnya tuan besar mencoba menghubungi tuan muda tapi sepertinya handphone tuan muda tertinggal di dalam mobil. Saya takut lancang mengangkatnya." Jelasnya lagi menambahkan.

"Bagaimana ini, aku masih harus mencari Jaejoong tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolak Abeoji yang membutuhkanku." Ujar Yunho bimbang.

"Apa tuan muda ingin saya menyuruh orang untuk mencari tuan Jaejoong?" Usul Lee ahjusshi.

Yunho sedang mencoba mengingat seseorang yang sepertinya bisa membantunya. Dan agak lama berpikir akhirnya Yunho tahu siapa orang yang bisa membantunya untuk kali ini. "Ah tidak usah. Aku tahu orang yang bisa membantuku."

Yunho langsung mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal di dalam mobilnya lalu mendial nomor Yoochun

"Yoochun~ah. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"..."

"Jaejoong hilang di rumah sakit. Aku sudah mencarinya di mana pun tapi belum juga menemukannya. Setengah jam yang lalu aku dari rumah Jaejoong dan Jaejoong tidak ada di rumahnya. Bantu aku mencari Jaejoong, jika kau menemukannya segera kabari aku. Arraseo!"

"..."

.

.

"Yunho~ah apa kau sudah tidak lagi menyayangiku sebagai Ayahmu eoh?" Tanya Ayah Yunho dengan tatapan lirihnya.

Yunho semakin menggenggam lembut tangan Ayahnya karena terkejut mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Ayahnya untuknya. "Abeoji aniya.." Jawab Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Yunho jadi merasa bersalah karena sikapnya akhir-akhir ini yang seperti tidak peduli pada Ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau lebih mempedulikannya!"

"Abeoji aniya.. Tadi aku sedang mencoba mencari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba hilang di rumah sakit." Sergah Yunho menjelaskan.

"Untuk apa kau mempedulikan orang yang hampir membuat Ayahmu mati ketakutan! Dia hampir saja membunuhku dengan tangannya itu Yunho~ah!" Ungkap Ayah Yunho kesal.

"Abeoji.. Jaejoong tidak seperti itu, Jaejoong namja yang baik. Percayalah padaku." Jelas Yunho mencoba meyakinkan Ayahnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Ayah Yunho penuh penekanan.

"..." Yunho menunduk diam dan tidak berani menjawabnya. Jujur saja Yunho ingin menjawab "iya". Yunho memang mencintai Jaejoong tapi Yunho takut Ayahnya tidak dapat menerimanya.

"Perlu kau tahu. Aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan merustui kalian!" Tegas Ayah Yunho. Yunho langsung kembali menoleh ke arah Ayahnya. Ternyata benar dugaan Yunho.

"A-Abeoji.."

"Seharusnya kau berpikir saat ini hanya aku satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Aku orang tuamu, aku Ayahmu." Imbuh Ayah Yunho kembali menegaskan. Yunho sakit melihat Ayahnya yang seperti ini, tapi di sisi lain Yunho juga sakit akan penolakan Ayahnya tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ye Abeoji."

"Gajima Yunho~ah.. Tetap disini merawatku." Pinta Ayah Yunho sambil membalas genggaman hangat Yunho.

"Ye.. Aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Yunho mantap. Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Yunho lebih lama bersama dengan Ayahnya, biarkan Yunho merawat Ayahnya. Walaupun kekhawatiran masih menderanya tapi Yunho mencoba yakin dan percaya pada Yoochun yang bisa membantunya menemukan Jaejoong.

"Anakku.. Kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini!"

"Abeoji bicara apa? Aku masih Jung Yunho anakmu yang dulu. Tenanglah, aku akan disini merawatmu." Yunho lebih mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuh Ayahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Y

U

N

J

A

E

Di dalam ruangan yang redup itu terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan. Namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan itu terus memperhatikan namja cantik di hadapannya yang masih diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kepala polisi bernama Shim Changmin itu berusaha sabar menunggu si namja cantik membuka suaranya.

Ya, sudah dari 3 jam yang lalu Jaejoong di bawa ke dalam ruangan interogasi untuk memberikan keterangan. Tapi dari awal masuk ke ruangan itu Jaejoong sama sekali belum membuka suaranya. Akhirnya beberapa menit yang lalu Changmin turun tangan menghadapi tingkah laku Jaejoong yang terus diam.

"Kim Jaejoong. Sampai kapan kau akan terus diam seperti ini!"

"..."

"Kau bisa saja bebas. Asalkan kau membuka suaramu memberikan pernyataan yang sebenarnya. Karena Tuan Jung memberikan tuduhan ini padamu tanpa bukti, menurut bawahanku tuan Jung hanya memperlihatkan bukti luka kecil di tangannya seperti cengkraman atau cakaran."

**YUNHO POV**

Aku masih mengendarai mobilku dengan pikiran yang bercabang entah kemana. Aku terus memikirkannya, setelah mandi tadi aku mendapatkan kabar buruk yang lagi-lagi menimpanya. Seketika semua organ tubuhku seperti tak lagi berfungsi, bukan hanya sulit untuk bernafas, tubuhku juga terasa lemas. Sungguh aku mengkhawatirkannya, aku takut terjadi sesuatu di saat aku tidak bersama dengannya.

'Jaejoong~ah jangan khawatir, aku akan segera menolongmu. Aku akan berusaha membebaskanmu dari tempat laknat itu!' batinku.

.

.

Sesampainya aku di depan pintu utama kantor polisi. Aku lekas berlari masuk ke dalam sambil mengatur nafasku yang tidak stabil, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi akan sekitarku bahkan mobil yang aku gunakan tadi aku parkir sembarangan begitu saja. Biarlah! Aku benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengan Jaejoong, aku ingin tahu bagaimana kondisinya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah memasuki belokan lorong pertama aku melihat sosok namja berdahi lebar yang aku kenal sedang duduk menunduk seorang diri. Lalu aku mencoba berjalan menghampirinya.

"Yoochun~ah.."

Yoochun langsung mengadahkan kepalanya ke arahku karena panggilanku tadi.

"Jaejoongie eodiya? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujarku masih dengan kekhawatiran yang luar biasa.

"Hyung. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Yoochun berdiri dan bertanya padaku. Kali ini tatapannya sangat berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat tidak bersahabat.

"Nde?" Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Yoochun yang tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau biarkan Ayahmu menuntut Jaejoong hyung?" Yoochun bertanya kembali sambil menatapku kesal.

"M-mwo?" Aku kaget mendengarnya. Abeoji? Benarkah?

"..." Yoochun hanya diam menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Yoochun~ah.. A-apa yang barusan kau katakan? Ayahku? Ayahku yang menuntut Jaejoong? Jadi maksudmu Jaejoong di tahan karena Ayahku? Begitu, eoh?" Berbagai pertanyaan aku lontarkan pada Yoochun. Rasanya mustahil jika memang benar Abeoji yang melakukannya. Aku tahu Abeoji pernah menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada Jaejoong tapi aku tidak percaya kalau sampai Abeoji berani melakukannya.

"..." Yoochun masih diam menatapku.

"Ddaddapae?" Ucapku sambil membalas tatapan Yoochun.

"..." Yoochun tetap saja diam. Aku penasaran, aku benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban darinya. Aku masih tidak percaya Abeoji yang melakukannya.

"YA! PARK YOOCHUN! DDADDAPAE!" Emosiku tidak bisa di bendung lagi tanpa sadar aku berteriak sambil menarik dan meremas kasar kerah kemeja hitam Yoochun.

"Ne! Karena Ayahmu!" Imbuh Yoochun datar.

"Mworago?" Seketika remasan (?) tanganku pada kemeja Yoochun tadi melemas dengan sendirinya, tatapanku kosong dan kedua tanganku menjuntai begitu saja.

"Hyung! Sebaiknya kau tanyakan langsung pada pihak kepolisian. Dimana letak kesalahan Jaejoong hyung, kenapa bisa Jaejoong hyung sampai di tahan seperti itu."

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Aku akan berusaha membebaskannya!" Tegasku lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

**YUNHO POV END**

#Flash Back#

Karena panggilan bantuan dari Yunho, sudah dari semalaman namja cassanova berparas playboy (?) itu mencari Jaejoong dan pagi ini namja cassanova yang bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu mencoba mencari ke rumah Jaejoong. Barang kali Jaejoong sudah kembali ke rumahnya, tapi tetap saja nihil Jaejoong masih tidak ada di rumahnya. Dan sepeninggalan Yoochun dari rumah Jaejoong, samar-samar Yoochun mendengar pembicaraan warga yang sedang merumpi di depan rumah mereka.

Yoochun langsung terduduk lemas karena pernyataan yang di dengar dari salah satu warga yang tinggal dekat dengannya dan Jaejoong. Yoochun terus merutuki dirinya yang merasa telah gagal melindungi hyung tercintanya. Yoochun mendengarnya, walaupun samar Yoochun masih bisa mendengarnya. Baru saja Jaejoong hyung nya di tangkap polisi. Yoochun terlambat, harusnya Yoochun datang lebih cepat dari ini.

Dengan segera Yoochun menghubungi Yunho memberi kabar tentang Jaejoong lalu setelah itu Yoochun langsung melesat pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya, buru-buru Yoochun menancap pedal gasnya dengan tujuan kantor polisi dari informasi yang tadi di dengarnya.

.

.

"Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Yoochun sedih sambil menatap lurus ke depan kaca pembatas yang menghalangi pembicaraan antara Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Ya karena Jaejoong sedang di tahan di kantor polisi, maka hanya dengan cara ini saja Yoochun dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

"Mianhae." Ungkap Yoochun masih tetap menatap lurus ke arah kaca pembatas yang menampakan sosok indah hyung nya.

"Ani Yoochun~ah. Ini bukan salahmu."

"Jika Abeoji, Eommoni dan Yoohwan tahu hyung ada di sini mereka pasti akan sedih dan sangat marah padaku. Mianhae hyung aku telah gagal melindungimu." Yoochun benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Yoochun sungguh merasa tidak berguna karena membiarkan Jaejoong bisa ada di tempat seperti ini.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! Jangan khawatir, nan gwaenchana." Sergah Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Tempat ini tidak layak untukmu! Aku berjanji akan berusaha membebaskanmu hyung!" Tegas Yoochun.

"Ne gomawo.." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa tuan Jung Ayah dari Yunho hyung yang melakukannya! Apa Yunho hyung juga sengaja merencanakan semua ini! Berpura-pura mengkhawatirkanmu tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang Yunho hyung belum menemuimu." Oceh Yoochun tidak terima.

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa meladeni ocehan Yoochun. Tatapan Jaejoong pun terlihat kosong.

"Aku baru mendengarnya dari pihak kepolisian bahwa hyung di tahan karena tuntutan yang di berikan tuan Jung!" Ungkap Yoochun kesal.

"..." Jaejoong masih saja diam. Jaejoong juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa tuan Jung melakukannya. Jaejoong tahu sepertinya tuan Jung memang membencinya tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa Yunho ikut merencanakannya? Karena sedari tadi Jaejoong belum melihat sosok tampan itu menemuinya.

"Hyung, apa tuan Jung menuduhmu?" Tanya Yoochun sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kaca pembatas.

"..." Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya menatap Yoochun dalam diam.

"Aku yakin kau tidak melakukan apapun! Aku percaya padamu hyung!"

"Yoochun~ah. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Nde?" Yoochun agak tersentak dengan perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Yoochun tidak mengerti apa maksud membantu hyung cantiknya itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bebas. Sebelumnya, aku melihat suatu keganjalan dari tuan Jung. Aku melihatnya Yoochun~ah."

"Mwondae?"

"Coba kau cari tahu tentang tuan Jung. Entah benar atau tidak, aku belum yakin. Sepertinya bandar narkoba terbesar yang sedang menjadi buronan selama ini adalah... Tuan Jung." Jelas Jaejoong. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini suara Jaejoong lebih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Mwo?" Kaget Yoochun tidak percaya. Tentu saja, Yoochun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jaejoong saat ini. Tapi pastinya Yoochun akan membantu membebaskan Jaejoong dari tempat ini. Yoochun akan melakukan apapun agar hyung nya bisa bebas!

"Aku belum yakin. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencari tahu tentang tuan Jung. Jika sudah mendapatkan bukti yang akurat mungkin kau bisa memberikannya pada pihak polisi." Jelas Jaejoong lagi, suaranya pun masih terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Ah ne hyung. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya."

#Flash Back End#

**JAEJOONG POV**

Setelah dari ruangan interogasi tadi, aku di antar masuk kembali ke ruang tahanan (penjara) ini. Sekarang aku sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututku menyendiri di pojokkan, karena aku takut untuk berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Di dalam ruang tahanan sementara ini hanya terisi lima orang, aku dan juga keempat orang yang tidak aku kenal. Dari pertama aku menginjakan kaki di tempat ini mereka berempat terus saja menatapku dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Polisi yang membawaku tadi mengatakan, ini hanya ruang tahanan sementara saja. Jika aku benar-benar di nyatakan bersalah aku akan di pindahkan ke ruang tahanan lain yang terletak di pelosok kota terpencil. Jujur aku tidak tahan terus berada di sini, apa lagi di saat hari pemindahanku nanti.

Aku ingin bebas. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak tahu. Sulit sekali membuka suaraku untuk memberikan pernyataan yang sebenarnya agar aku bisa bebas. Di dalam pikiranku hanya ada rasa takut akan tuan Jung. Bukankah aku juga bersalah karena telah melukai tuan Jung, tapi tuan Jung pun lebih bersalah atas tindakannya selama ini. Aku hanya berharap Yoochun bisa membantuku.

Kenapa dengan kejamnya tuan Jung menuduhku! Dan kenapa sampai sekarang Yunho belum juga menemuiku!

"Saudara Kim Jaejoong. Ada tamu untuk anda." Karena panggilan polisi tadi, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan langsung menolehkan kepalaku. Aku melihat polisi itu sedang sibuk membuka gembok pintu. Dengan perlahan aku mencoba beranjak berdiri, setelah pintu baja itu terbuka lalu aku segera keluar menemui seseorang yang katanya tamu untukku.

Aku berjalan sambil di tuntun seorang polisi dengan keadaan tanganku yang di borgol. Tiba-tiba aku berpikir siapa lagi tamuku? Yoochun? Apa Yoochun sudah menemukan bukti dan ingin memberitahukannya padaku? Tapi kenapa cepat sekali sudah kembali?

Dan sampainya aku di ruang besuk, aku di kagetkan sesosok namja tampan yang sedang duduk sambil memperlihatkan seyuman gigi putihnya (?) ke arahku. Akhirnya aku ikut duduk berhadapan dengan namja tampan pemilik mata musang itu, polisi yang tadi menuntunku pun melangkah pergi dari ruang besuk. Walaupun ada kaca pembatas yang menghalangi kami tapi dengan jelas aku bisa melihat raut wajah letihnya. 'Apa kau benar-benar mencariku? Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?' batinku ragu.

"Jaejoongie." Yunho memanggilku masih dengan senyumannya yang merekah.

"..." Tapi aku tidak menyautinya, aku hanya diam menatapnya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Mianhae.." Seketika raut wajah Yunho berubah sedih lalu Yunho menghela nafas panjangnya. "Aaa.. Apa kau sudah makan?" Aku tahu Yunho memaksakan senyumannya padaku. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Yunho pikirkan saat ini. Aku melihat Yunho begitu menyedihkan. Penampilan yang terlihat kusam, rambut yang sedikit berantakan, wajah yang kelelahan seperti kurang tidur.

"Ne aku sudah makan."

"Mianhae Jaejoongie. Karena kebodohanku, aku sampai terlambat mengetahui kabar ini." Ujar Yunho menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Aku menatap lekat Yunho, aku sadar Yunho sedang mencoba menahan air matanya yang sedah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apa Yunho akan menangis?

"Ani Yunho~ah." Ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Yunho begitu rapuh.

"Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku setelah kau hilang di rumah sakit! Aku terus mencarimu tapi aku tidak menemukanmu di mana pun. Aku sungguh takut terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"..." Ternyata dugaanku sebelumnya salah. Yunho memang benar-benar mencariku. Lagi-lagi aku membuat Yunho mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak seharusnya kau ada di tempat ini! Aku akan bicara pada Ayahku agar mencabut tuntutannya padamu!"

"Aku akan bebas!" Sanggahku dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Nde?"

"Mianhae Yunho~ah. Karena waktu itu aku sempat kabur selagi di rumah sakit. Jal meotthaeso." Ucapku dengan suara agak serak.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda berkata tidak. "Jaejoongie berjanji lah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku lagi eoh!" Ujar Yunho memohon padaku.

"..." Aku tidak bisa benjanji padamu Yunho~ah. Ayahmu memang serius mengancamku dengan perkataannya. Karena ini sudah membuktikannya. Aku takut! Aku takut akan kehilanganmu Yunho~ah!

"Aku berjanji akan segera membebaskanmu!" Tegas Yunho.

"Mungkin kah ini peringatan dari Ayahmu." Tanpa sadar dengan beraninya aku berbicara seperti ini pada Yunho. Bukankah sama saja aku sedang berpikiran buruk tentang Ayah Yunho.

"Nde?" Jelas Yunho terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan.

"Bukankah Ayahmu seperti tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin dengan cara ini beliau ingin menjauhkan kita."

"Jaejoongie.. A-apa se-sekarang kau sedang berpikir buruk tentang Ayahku?"

"Yunho~ah. Aku sudah menemukannya. Orang yang telah membunuh Ibumu!" Tanpa menjawabnya, dengan cepat aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mwo?"

"Periksa lah setiap ruangan yang ada di rumahmu. Kau akan menemukan sebuah botol hitam kecil yang ada di dalam berangkas."

"..." Yunho hanya terdiam sambil menatapku bingung.

"Jangan mengatakan apa pun pada Ayahmu! Karena aku yakin aku akan bebas tanpa bantuanmu!" Seusai berbicara aku pun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.

"Jae-Jaejoongie.. Jaejoongie... Jaejoong~ah..." Yunho terus memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali dan tetap berjalan meninggalkannya.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Namja tampan berdahi lebar itu sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan ikut serta membantunya dalam mencari alamat yang telah berhasil di dapatkannya dari orang suruhannya kemarin. Namja berdahi lebar yang lebih tepatnya bernama Yoochun itu sedang menunggu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Yoochun mencoba tenang dan berpura-pura seolah dirinya memang bagian dari kelompok mereka. Mereka? Ya, Yoochun sedang menyamar menjadi pemodal sekaligus menyelidiki markas mereka. Orang yang sedang Yoochun tunggu itu adalah orang yang akan membantunya memperkenalkan Yoochun pada atasan atau boss mereka.

Beberapa hari yang lalu sepulang dari kantor polisi membesuk Jaejoong. Yoochun langsung mencari orang yang bisa membantunya dalam hal menyulitkan ini. Tentu saja menyulitkan. Karena tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk dan bergabung ke daerah terlarang tersebut. Sebelumnya Yoochun pernah tahu mengenai transaksi narkoba yang sering di lakukan di beberapa negara. Yang lebih di kenal antara Korea dan Thailand, karena pemasukan kedua negara itu sangat tinggi, selebihnya Yoochun kurang paham.

Syukurlah orang suruhan Yoochun kemarin benar-benar membantunya. Orang itu berhasil mencari tahu tentang siapa tuan Jung. Dan yang Jaejoong katakan benar adanya. Tuan Jung memang bandar narkoba yang sedang menjadi buronan polisi selama ini. Tinggal bukti yang harus di dapatkan Yoochun. Agar Yoochun bisa memberikan bukti itu pada pihak kepolisian lalu menyuruh polisi segera menangkap tuan Jung. Orang itu juga yang menyarankan Yoochun untuk melakukan rencana ini. Menyamar dan berpura-pura, sekaligus menyelidiki sambil mencari bukti.

.

.

Karena mengikuti saran Jaejoong sewaktu di kantor polisi, sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu Yunho terus sibuk memeriksa semua ruangan yang ada di rumah besarnya itu. Hanya satu yang Yunho cari "Botol hitam kecil yang ada di dalam berangkas". Dan dengan bodohnya Yunho baru mengingatnya sekarang, satu-satunya berangkas di rumah ini hanya ada di kamar Ayahnya. Buru-buru Yunho masuk ke kamar Ayahnya. Setelah menemukannya, Yunho mencari cara membuka berangkas itu dengan menghancurkannya, Yunho di kejutkan dengan tersimpannya botol hitam kecil di sana.

"Bagaimana bisa? Botol itu? Untuk apa Abeoji menyimpan botol itu? Dan kenapa yang Jaejoong katakan-" Yunho tidak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya karena keterkejutan yang melandanya.

**YUNHO POV**

Aku menjabak dan mengacak kasar rambutku sambil terus menangis. Mungkin orang yang melihatku akan beranggapan bahwa keadaanku sedang tidak baik saat ini. Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan semua ini!

"Benarkah dia yang membunuh Eommoni! Benarkah naeAbeoji yang membunuh Eommoni! Kenapa dengan mudahnya Abeoji membunuh Eommoni begitu saja!" Aku mencoba meluapkan emosiku dengan tangisanku.

Dengan sangat jelas aku melihat tulisan yang ada di botol itu, racun mematikan, racun yang berhasil membunuh Eommoni. Seketika deretan peristiwa menyedihkan itu kembali terngiang di benakku.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Aku membenci dirinya! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya kalau Abeoji yang telah membunuh Eommoni! Apa alasan Abeoji? Kenapa Abeoji membunuh Eommoni?"

"WAE ABEOJI? WAE? WAEEEE?" Aku berteriak dan semakin menjambak serta mengacak kasar rambutku.

.

.

Dengan pikiran yang masih berantakan (?) karena kejadian tadi, aku berjalan tergopoh-gopoh memasuki kantor polisi. Aku terus berjalan mencari ruangan kepala kepolisian. Aku hanya ingin bicara bertatap muka dengan kepala kepolisian meminta agar Jaejoong bisa segera di bebaskan. Dan setelah aku menemukan ruangannya aku langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuknya.

"Aku minta kalian bebaskan Jaejoong!" Marahku menatap kedua polisi yang ada di hadapanku.

"..." Kedua polisi itu hanya diam membalas tatapanku tampak bingung. Sepertinya kedua polisi itu belum mencerna dengan baik perkataanku.

"Jaejoong tidak bersalah! Tuan Jung lah yang bersalah!" Aku masih terus berbicara dengan kesalnya tanpa mempedulikan kedua polisi yang menatapku semakin bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Salah satu polisi itu bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Kalian hanya salah menangkap orang. Aku mohon bebaskan Jaejoong."

Polisi yang tadi bertanya padaku terus memperhatikanku. "Kau kelihatan tidak baik. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja istirahat." Usir polisi itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke pintu agar aku cepat keluar.

"Aku mohon bebaskan Jaejoong!" Ucapku masih tetap berdiri menatap kedua polisi itu.

"YA! Apa kau tidak sadar sedang berada dimana eoh?" Polisi itu membentakku sambil menatapku marah. Akhirnya kesabaran polisi itu sirna karena ulah ketidak sopananku.

"Aku mohon.. Aku mohon bebaskan Kim Jaejoong.."

"Bawa dia keluar!" Ujar polisi itu pada polisi satunya lagi. Polisi yang di perintah tadi pun langsung mencoba menarikku kasar ke luar tapi baru saja polisi itu memegangi lenganku buru-buru aku menepisnya.

"Aku mohon bebaskan Jaejoong! Jaejoong tidak bersalah! Tuduhan itu palsu! Aku berani menjaminnya!" Tegasku sambil berjalan mendekati sang kepala. Ya sepertinya polisi yang berada di hadapanku sekarang adalah kepala kepolisian. Terlihat dari semua pangkat yang bertengger (?) di daerah sekitar seragamnya.

"Ya! Ya! Dari mana kau bisa menjaminnya? Apa kau punya bukti?" Sergah kepala polisi.

"Jaejoong tidak melakukannya! Tuduhan itu palsu! Aku mohon bebaskan Jaejoong!"

"Kami minta bukti darimu! Apa kau punya bukti agar Kim Jaejoong bisa kami bebaskan!" Kepala polisi itu semakin menekanku dengan perkataannya.

"Apa tuan Jung juga memberikan bukti pada kalian atas tuduhannya pada Jaejoong?"

"..." Aku terus menatapnya. Kepala polisi itu hanya diam, lebih tepatnya seperti sedang berpikir apa yang akan di keluarkannya sebagai jawaban.

"Gudae. Tuan Jung juga tidak memberikan bukti."

"Walaupun tuan Jung hanya memperlihatkan luka kecil di tangannya itu bisa menjadikan bukti. Lagi pula kami sudah mencoba menginterogasi Kim Jaejoong tapi jawabannya nihil Jaejoong hanya diam tanpa mau membuka suaranya. Dan itu semua bisa lebih memperjelas bahwa Kim Jaejoong memang bersalah." Sanggah kepala polisi itu menjelaskan. Aku tidak bisa merimanya jika Jaejoong di nyatakan bersalah. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman semata, Jaejoong korban bukan tersangka.

"Jaejoong tidak melakukannya! Semua terjadi karena penyakitnya!" Marahku tidak terima.

"Mwo?"

"..." Aku baru menyadari apa yang barusan aku katakan. Aku telah membongkarnya. Karena emosi yang tak terbendung lagi tanpa sadar aku mengatakannya. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakannya. Apakah kedua polisi itu akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi padaku?

"Penyakit?"

Aku hampir saja melupakan tujuanku datang ke kantor polisi. Ya, bukan hanya untuk membebaskan Jaejoong saja tapi aku ingin memberikan bukti pada polisi. "Tuan Jung adalah Ayahku dan Ayahku itu adalah seorang pembunuh. Ayahku yang membunuh Ibuku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Harusnya kalian menangkap pembunuh itu bukan Jaejoong!" Aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kedua polisi itu tidak lagi bertanya tentang penyakit yang aku maksud tadi.

"Ya! Kami sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu itu!"

"Igo." Aku meletakkan botol hitam kecil itu di atas meja di dekat kami berdiri sekarang. "Aku menemukannya di berangkas kamar Ayahku, tolong kalian selidiki apa arti dari botol itu. Aku merasa botol itu sengaja di sembunyikan untuk menghilangkan jejak." Ungkapku menjelaskan.

Kepala polisi itu mengambil botol hitam kecil yang aku letakkan di meja tadi lalu memperhatikannya sekilas setelah itu meletakannya kembali.

"Jadi aku mohon bebaskan Jaejoong! Aku berani menjaminnya bahwa Jaejoong tidak bersalah!" Ujarku meyakinkan kedua polisi itu.

"Baiklah! Kami harus memeriksa bukti ini terlebih dahulu, jika memang benar yang kau katakan kemungkinan Kim Jaejoong bisa di bebaskan. Gundae.. Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"..." Aku hanya diam tanpa ada niat menjawabnya. Dan sang kepala polisi terus menatapku curiga.

"Penyakit? Apa maksudmu? Jaejoong melakukannya karena penyakitnya?"

**YUNHO POV END**

Tampak dua namja sedang duduk berhadapan sambil bertatapan satu sama lain. Kedua namja itu sedang berada di ruang interogasi yang sangat tertutup dan redupnya akan penerangan.

"Yunho~ah. Kenapa kau-" Suara namja cantik itu harus terputus karena ucapan namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Mianhae.." Ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut Jaejoong. Tersirat rasa bersalah dari mata musang milik Yunho.

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam membalas tatapan Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Jaejoong~ah pegang tanganku." Yunho mencoba mendekatkan tangannya agar menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang sedang bertumpu di atas meja.

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong di buat semakin tidak mengerti. Ya, Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya.

"Perlihatkan pada mereka jika kau melakukannya karena penyakitmu itu!"

"Yunho~ah.." Seketika Jaejoong menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Yunho dan menatap tidak percaya akan yang di katakan Yunho barusan.

"Hanya cara ini yang bisa membebaskanmu Jaejoong~ah. Ini akan membuktikan bahwa kau tidak bersalah." Jelas Yunho mencoba lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong walaupun sebenarnya tidak bisa karena ada meja yang menghalangi di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Mianhae. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa bebas." Imbuh Yunho kembali menjelaskan.

"Tapi tidak dengan cara ini! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya aku yakin aku bisa bebas tanpa bantuanmu!" Marah Jaejoong agak berteriak.

Yunho menatap sekilas ke arah kaca besar di samping kanannya, terlihat kepala polisi tampan bernama Shim Changmin dan kedua bawahannya sedang memantau gerak gerik dirinya dan juga Jaejoong yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. "Lakukan saja Jaejoong~ah. Mereka terus memperhatikan kita." Ujar Yunho lembut membujuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong berpura-pura sambil menatap sinis Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" Jaejoong masih berpura-pura tidak tahu akan maksud Yunho padanya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho agak berteriak melafalkan nama namja cantik yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sengit dan semakin kesal.

"Kau harus melakukannya! Mereka mengatakan padaku akan membebaskanmu jika memang benar kau melakukannya karena penyakitmu. Tuduhan itu akan di anggap palsu." Yunho mencoba membujuk Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya. Yunho hanya ingin Jaejoong cepat melakukannya bukan malah berpura-pura berbohong.

"..." Jaejoong diam masih menatap Yunho dengan amarahnya.

"Pegang tanganku!" Yunho agak menggeser tangannya yang ada di atas meja mencoba lebih mendekatkannya ke arah Jaejoong.

"..." Jaejoong masih saja diam tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Yunho.

"Pegang tanganku. Jebal!" Ujar Yunho dengan tatapan sedihnya.

"Sudahlah Yunho~ah tidak ada gunanya kita terus berada di sini." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berpaling menoleh ke arah kaca besar di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Teriak Yunho mencoba menyadarkan kepura-puraan namja cantiknya itu.

Sontak Jaejoong menoleh lagi menatap Yunho. "Gudae! Aku yang melakukannya! Yang Ayahmu katakan memang benar!" Sergah Jaejoong emosi.

"Jaejoong~ah.."

"Lebih baik aku mati di penjara dari pada harus di bebaskan oleh pengkhinat seperti dirimu!" Marah Jaejoong.

"Jae—" Ucap Yunho terputus.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho! Kau sama saja seperti mereka!" Jaejoong hanya ingin meluapkan segala amarahnya pada sosok namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong berbicara semena-mena tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"A-ani Jaejoong~ah.."

"Kau mau aku melakukan ini! Memegang tanganmu! Baiklah!" Dengan segera Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho yang ada di dekatnya dan Jaejoong pun mulai merasakan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho.

-Seorang namja pemilik mata musang itu masih berdiri sambil menangisi peti mati yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Dan...-

"JAEJOONG~AH.. JAEJOONG~AH.. JAEJOONG~AH..." Yunho terus berteriak dan memegangi tangan Jaejoong agar mau melepaskannya. Entah sejak kapan Yunho sudah beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil posisi berlutut di samping Jaejoong. Sungguh Yunho merasa iba melihat Jaejoong nya yang harus kesakitan lagi seperti itu.

"..." Jaejoong terus mengguncangkan badannya dan semakin gemetaran.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! Jaejoong~ah. Katakan yang sebenarnya!" Yunho masih mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Jaejoong sambil membujuk Jaejoong agar mau mengatakannya tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin Jaejoong lakukan di saat kondisi seperti ini.

"..." Tubuh Jaejoong semakin berguncang hebat bahkan Jaejoong terjatuh dari duduknya. Dan seperti biasanya tiba-tiba banyak darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong.

Ketiga polisi yang memantau dari luar kaca besar itu pun ikut panik dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan interogasi.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Changmin panik sambil membantu Yunho dan bawahannya mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jaejoong agar terlepas.

"Jaejoong~ah gumanhae.. Jebal gumanhae... Katakan yang sebenarnya.. Jebal.." Ujar Yunho mengambil alih tubuh Jaejoong lalu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di ruangan interogasi tadi, polisi menyatakan bahwa aku memang bersalah karena ucapanku tadi menunjukan bukti aku lah tersangkanya. Akhirnya pihak polisi bermaksud memindahkanku ke ruang tahanan (penjara) yang berada di pelosok kota terpencil. Aku terus berjalan sambil di tuntun kedua polisi yang ada di kanan dan kiri memegangi lenganku. Mereka terus membawaku sampai masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku terus memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Yunho setelah di usir dari kantor polisi. Jujur perasaanku bercampur aduk sekarang antara benci, kesal, marah dan juga mengkhawatirkannya. Aku tahu maksud Yunho baik ingin membantu membebaskanku tapi aku merasa sakit karena pengkhianatannya. Bukankah Yunho sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi tahukannya pada siapa pun tentang penyakitku. Yunho tidak menepati janjinya dan itu yang membuatku membencinya.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Namja berparas manly (?) itu terus mengencangkan lajuaannya mencoba membanting setir mobilnya ke arah belokan di sudut jalan menunggu mobil polisi yang sedari tadi di ikutinya lewat, setelah mobil polisi itu terlihat melewati arah belokan di sudut jalan namja itu berusaha menabrak mobil polisi itu. Dan pada akhirnya mobilnya berhasil menabrak keras sisi kanan mobil polisi itu. Sepertinya ada yang sedang di rencanakannya saat ini. Benar saja. Namja itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang sakit dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan sesaat yang di rasakannya tadi lalu menghampiri mobil polisi yang agak bergeser dari posisi jalan karena tabrakannya tadi yang cukup keras.

Tampaknya bukan hanya daerah luar mobil saja yang hancur, mungkin orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil polisi itu juga hancur maksudnya terluka. Karena terlihat seperti tidak ada kehidupan di dalam mobil polisi itu. Mungkin saja mereka yang ada di dalam mobil pingsan karena tabrakan yang di lakukan namja itu. Dan dengan sangat kebetulannya, jalanan ini sepi dari keramaian pengendara yang lainnya. Tuhan memang benar-benar sedang berpihak pada Jung Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah.." Yunho mencoba membuka pintu mobil polisi di depannya.

"..." Jaejoong keluar sambil mengarahkan pistolnya ke Yunho. Sepertinya Jaejoong bermaksud membunuh Yunho atau hanya mengancam Yunho saja?

"Jaejoong~ah.. Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Yunho sambil melangkah mundur menjauhi sosok cantik di hadapanya itu.

"Pergi lah! Pengkhianat!" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan masih menatap kesal ke arah Yunho.

"Jaejoong~ah.." Ucap Yunho berusaha melangkah mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu Jung Yunho!" Marah Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai tumpah membasahi pipi putihnya. Jaejoong pun masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke Yunho.

"Ani! Aku percaya padamu Jaejoongie!" Yunho mencoba melangkah (lagi) berusaha mendekati Jaejoong.

"SUDAH AKU KATAKAN JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Teriak Jaejoong kesal.

DORRRRRRRR...

Jaejoong mencoba mengancam Yunho dengan menembakan pistolnya ke atas.

"..." Yunho hanya bisa diam terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jaejoong lakukan. Tiba-tiba terbesit rasa takut akan kenekatan seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Semua terjadi karena tangan ini! Aku akan memusnahkannya!" Kesal Jaejoong sambil mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di telapak tangannya. Dan bulir air mata terus keluar dari mata bulat indahnya.

Baru saja Jaejoong ingin menekan pelatuknya dengan cepat Yunho menahannya. Akhirnya terjadi tarik menarik pistol antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dengan sekuat tenaga Yunho sedang berusaha menjauhkan benda mengerikan itu dari tangan Jaejoong nya.

DORRRRR...

Karena ulah nekat Jaejoong tadi Yunho pun harus mendapatkan luka kecil di bahunya bekas tembakan Jaejoong.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" Bentak Yunho lalu membuang pistol yang di pegang Jaejoong tadi.

"Untuk apa! Untuk apa kau masih mempedulikanku! Kau pembohong Yunho~ah! Aku membencimu!" Jaejoong pun membentak Yunho sambil memberontak. Mata Jaejoong pun terlihat memerah karena tangisannya.

"Jaejoong~ah-" Ucap Yunho terputus karena teriakan Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Jaejoong masih memberontak.

"Jaejoong~ah. Dengarkan ak—" Perkataan Yunho lagi-lagi harus terputus. Yunho masih setia menekan dengan lembut kedua bahu Jaejoong.

"LEPASKAN!"

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! Dengarkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Jebal.." Kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong seolah memberi ketenangan dari kontak matanya.

"..." Jaejoong berhenti memberontak dan membalas tatapan Yunho.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua. Jebal.. Jebal Jaejoong~ah..." Yunho menatap sedih Jaejoong, memohon agar Jaejoong mau memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam dan menangis menatap Yunho.

.

.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Gwaenchana.." Jawab Yunho tersenyum lembut sambil mengeratkan potongan pakaian yang tadi di robeknya untuk membalut luka tembakannya, mencegah agar darahnya tidak terus keluar.

"Jeongmal mianhae Yunho~ah." Imbuh Jaejoong menyesal.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Yunho masih dengan senyumannya.

"Mianhae."

"..." Yunho mencoba tidak mendengarkan penyesalan Jaejoong melainkan menyibukan diri menatap lurus ke arah jalan.

"E-eotte?"

"Sebaiknya kita harus bersembunyi dulu untuk sementara. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal sementara untuk kita sampai masalah ini selesai." Jelas Yunho menoleh sekilas ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah-" Ucap Jaejoong terputus.

"Gajima.. Aku akan melindungimu! Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya!" Ungkap Yunho penuh penekanan.

.

.

Siang sudah berganti malam. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang menunggu Yunho di luar supermarket kecil yang ada di sebuah gang sambil berdiri di samping mobil yang di naiki dirinya dan Yunho tadi. Baru saja Yunho masuk ke supermarket bermaksud membeli air mineral dan cemilan untuk menu makan malam hari ini. Karena Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak membawa uang sama sekali akhirnaya dengan terpaksa mereka harus mau makan seadanya. Yunho hanya memiliki uang yang tersisa di saku celananya saja, syukurlah handphonenya selalu ada di saku jaketnya. Beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho sudah mencoba menghubungi Yoochun dan janjian bertemu di dekat sini.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu supermarket kecil itu, melihat bayangan Yunho yang sedang mengambili barang yang akan di bayar ke kasir. Dan selagi sibuk memperhatikan Yunho tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa pusing akan aroma menyengat yang di rasakannya dari indera penciumannya. Ada seseorang yang berusaha membekapnya dengan sapu tangan, Jaejoong pun berusaha memberontak tapi akhirnya Jaejoong tidak kuat menahan aroma dari sapu tangan yang membekapnya itu lalu Jaejoong pun jatuh pingsan.

T B C

Eotte?

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Masih punya utang 1 chapter lagi yaa. Haha

Maap kalau ada kesalahan di chap ini, saya langsung publish tanpa di edit lagi...

Jujur, dari semua chapter, chapter ini yang paling susah.

Maap updatenya kelamaan. Saya juga butuh liburan. Dan pas liburan gak bawa2 lappie :)

Ini aja di sempetin banget ngelanjutin demi readerdeul.

Uda di penghujung euyy. Chapter depan end.

Oiya ada Changmin di chap ini. Chap depan kyanya bakal ada junsu tapi gak janji, kalo dapet peran si junsu saya masukin (?)

Tapi maap ya klo changmin ama junsu cuma sekilas aja pan yang penting ada wkwkwk

Untuk ff yang satunya lagi "Kim Jaejoong & Kim Youngwoong" lanjutannya saya usahakan publish besok dah..

**Bocoran dikit buat chapter depan.**

**Jaejoong sama Yunho bakal terluka parah kena tusukan atau tembakan. Kira-kira saya bikin selamet apa salah satu dari mereka mati?**

Makasih untuk semuanyaaaa. Tolong ripiunyaaa yaaa :)

Sangkyuuuu ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Gifted Hands**

**Pairing : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho**

**Other Cast : Park Yoochun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, little angst (maybe)**

**Type : YAOI, BL**

**Author : jejetoiunamae**

Annyeong. Iseng-iseng aja nulis eh jadilah seperti ini. Nikmati aja ya kalo emang bisa di nikmati, saya cuma minta komentar dari kalian readers yang sudah mau membaca bagaimana ff abal saya ini. Walaupun abal tolong jangan copas sembarangan ff ini, kepedean banget kya ada aja yang mau copas... :)

Ini saya terinspirasi dari filmnya kim bum "The Gifted Hands", pokonya ceritanya agak ngikutin tapi gak full sama kya filmnya. Langsung ajalah. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WARNING THIS FANFIC BOYS LOVE. And then typos~~

~Chapter 7 (END CHAPTER)~

Summary : Seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong memiliki kelainan (penyakit_) Psychometry. _Yang bisa melihat kisah, kehidupan di masa lalu seseorang atau keadaan di sekelilingnya hanya dengan menyentuhnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya menjauhinya, bahkan ibu kandungnya sendiri pun juga menjauhinya. Kematian ibunya yang dia anggap salah satu kesalahannya membuat perubahan sikap dan perilakunya menjadi sosok yang pendiam juga penyendiri. Diasemakin di anggap gila dan aneh oleh orang-orang di dekatnya. Dan di saat dia merasakan kesepian seperti itu datanglah seorang pangeran penyelamat hidupnya. Siapakah pangerannya itu?

**The Gifted Hands**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wae?"

"..."

"Mwo? Kim Jaejoong melarikan diri?"

"..."

"Mworago? Yunho?"

"..."

"Jadi maksudmu bocah itu melarikan diri bersama putraku Yunho eoh?"

"..."

"Paksa Yunho untuk kembali pulang!"

"..."

"Cari Kim Jaejoong dan bawa padaku! Atau kalian mati di tanganku! Algeseo!"

Setelah menutup sambungan telefon dari seberang sana tuan Jung pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. Tuan Jung duduk sambil memijit keningnya bermaksud menghilangkan rasa sakit kepalanya. Dengan perlahan tuan Jung mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memuncak karena luapan emosi tadi di telefon, sungguh kabar yang tadi di dengarnya begitu mengejutkan.

Bukankah tuan Jung sudah berhasil menjauhkan putranya Jung Yunho dari Kim Jaejoong tapi kenapa sekarang tuan Jung mendapat kabar bahwa putranya Yunho melarikan diri bersama Kim Jaejoong, bahkan Yunho ikut terlibat menjadi tersangka dalam rencananya ini.

**YOOCHUN POV**

Beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho hyung menghubungiku, mengajakku untuk bertemu di sebuah pedesaan kecil di daerah pedalaman. Awalnya aku agak bingung dengan maksud Yunho hyung yang memaksaku untuk bertemu namun setelah Yunho hyung menceritakan semuanya aku baru mengerti.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih sekitar dua jam lamanya akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah pedesaan. Aku masih terus melajukan mobilku sambil bertanya pada pejalan kaki di mana alamat yang tadi di berikan Yunho hyung padaku di telefon.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan orang-orang pejalan kaki tadi tapi sampai sekarang aku belum juga bertemu Yunho hyung maupun Jaejoong hyung. Dan sedari tadi aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Yunho hyung tapi malah operator yang menjawabnya, sepertinya agak susah signal di daerah pedalaman seperti ini.

Aku sengaja melajukan mobilku dengan perlahan. Mungkin dengan cara ini aku lebih mudah menemukan alamatnya. Dan selagi aku memperhatikan arah jalan di depanku, aku melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Aku pun menepikan mobilku untuk lebih menatap seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal di kejauhan sana.

"Bukankah itu Jaejoong hyung. Lalu untuk ap-" Setelah aku menyadari sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong hyung aku pun lekas turun dari mobilku berusaha membantu menyelamatkan Jaejoong hyung dari bandit-bandit di sana yang sedang menyekap dan memaksa membawa Jaejoong hyung pergi.

**YOOCHUN POV END**

"Jaejoong hyung!" Yoochun terus berlari mendekati Jaejoong dan sesekali mencoba memanggil Jaejoong dari kejauhan namun yang di panggil tidak menyautinya bahkan Yoochun melihat Jaejoong sepertinya pingsan karena ulah bandit-bandit itu.

Di saat berlari Yoochun memperhatikan kedua bandit itu sedang sibuk membopong Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum Yoochun mendekat berusaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Park Yoochun terlambat, bandit-bandit itu telah membawa Jaejoong dan menculiknya.

"YA! Aishhh.." Desis Yoochun kesal sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tidak stabil akibat lari tadi.

"Yoochun~ah. Jaejoong eodiga?" Tanya Yunho yang baru datang menghampiri Yoochun.

"Mobil itu membawa Jaejoong hyung!" Kata Yoochun sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah mobil yang berhasil membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Mwo!" Terpancar sudah raut wajah Yunho yang terkejut, marah sekaligus panik.

"Kajja hyung. Kita ikuti dengan mobilku." Ajak Yoochun.

.

.

"Aku yakin orang itu suruhan naeAbeoji." Kata Yunho dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Nde?" Sekilas Yoochun menoleh menatap Yunho yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang di samping dirinya bermaksud mencari jawaban akan perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka melukai Jaejoong! Jika sedikit saja, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!" Tegas Yunho sambil memperlihatkan tatapan tajam bak musang yang seperti siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Hyung!" Kaget Yoochun.

"NaeAbeoji adalah seorang pembunuh! Aku akan pastikan jika sejengkal saja aku melihat Jaejoong terluka aku akan membunuhnya!" Ucap Yunho marah.

**JAEJOONG POV**

Dengan perlahan aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, setelah mata ini terbuka aku merasa kepalaku sedikit pusing. Aku berusaha menyadarkan diriku kemudian mencoba duduk di lantai berdebu ini dan betapa terkejutnya aku dengan tempat ini. Ruangan gelap yang kosong tak berpenghuni, entah ruangan seperti apa ini aku tidak tahu aku ada di mana sekarang.

Aku berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya namun aku tidak begitu mengingatnya. Bukankah terakhir kali aku bersama Yunho, aku menunggu Yunho di luar supermarket lalu... Ah aku ingat, tiba-tiba saat itu aku mencium bau menyengat yang sangat menusuk hidungku. Aku merasa ada orang yang mencoba menyekapku dan memaksaku untuk ikut bersamanya dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingatnya lagi. 'Tapi kenapa aku bisa di bawa ke sini?' batinku bingung.

"Akhirnya. Terlalu lama kau pingsan. Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu?" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain yang berasal dari arah sisi kiriku, sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru masuk dan mencoba berjalan mendekatiku. Tapi karena kurangnya penerangan cahaya di dalam ruangan ini aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat siapakah gerangan pemilik suara itu.

"..." Setelah melihatnya aku begitu terkejut, ternyata seseorang itu adalah tuan Jung Ayah dari teman yang sangat aku kenal Jung Yunho. Tuan Jung sukses menghampiriku lalu berjongkok sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya namun aku hanya diam menatapnya takut-takut.

"Lama tidak bertemu Kim Jaejoong!" Kata tuan Jung sengit.

Beberapa detik tuan Jung menatapku dan tanpa aku mengerti tuan Jung memukul pipiku dengan kerasnya. Aku pun jatuh terkapar menyamping karena pukulannya itu.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengenal Yunho!" Bentak tuan Jung kesal.

"..." Tanpa tuan Jung mengetahuinya aku hanya meringis kesakitan akibat pukulannya tadi.

"Bahkan putraku Jung Yunho berubah. Yunho lebih memilihmu di bandingkan aku Ayah kandungnya." Jelas tuan Jung tidak terima.

"..." Aku merasakan tuan Jung mencoba menarik kasar kedua lenganku dan menyuruhku untuk berhadapan kembali dengannya namun aku hanya pasrah akan tindakan yang di lakukan tuan Jung padaku.

"Kau hanya orang miskin yang memanfaatkan kekayaan orang lain dengan kelemahanmu itu! Kau berpura-pura agar Yunho peduli padamu!" Bentak tuan Jung lagi sambil menatapku benci.

"Kau salah." Ucapku sambil membalas tatapan tuan Jung.

"Mwo!"

"Karena Ahjusshi seorang pembunuh!" Entah keberanian dari mana aku berkata seperti itu, aku hanya berusaha berkata yang sebenarnya. Tuan Jung memang lah pembunuh!

"Mwo! Aishhh.." Karena tidak terima dengan perkataanku, tuan Jung meremat kerah baju hijau yang aku kenakan dan kembali memukulku. Kali ini ujung bibirku yang jadi sasarannya. Tuan jung terus memukulku dengan sadisnya tanpa memikirkan apapun, tuan Jung juga melayangkan tendangannya ke perutku berkali-kali. Aku mencoba menahannya dengan kedua tanganku namun tidak ada tenaga sedikitpun yang bisa aku terus jatuh dan jatuh sampai berusaha untuk bergerak saja sulit sekali. Sudah banyak cairan merah kental yang disebut darah itu keluar dari ujung bibir, hidung dan mulutku. Tuan Jung begitu terlihat menyeramkan selagi marah seperti ini.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

Mobil yang sedari tadi di ikuti mobil Yoochun berhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil yang kusam yang terletak di tengah hutan. Hanya ada satu bangunan di daerah hutan itu. Sepertinya si penculik sengaja mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk desa.

"Sepertinya ini tempatnya hyung." Kata Yoochun sambil melihat ke arah mobil yang sedang di carinya sedari tadi.

Setelah Yoochun memarkirkan mobilnya di antara pepohonan besar yang ada di hutan itu,Yoochun dan Yunho pun keluar dari mobil. Tampak terlihat raut wajah panik sekaligus sedih tergambar jelas di wajah tampan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Aku akan masuk. Kau panggil polisi." Ujar Yunho kemudian bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Yoochun.

"Nde?" Tanya Yoochun tidak mengerti.

"Panggil polisi!" Kata Yunho sambil menoleh kembali ke arah Yoochun.

"Hyung! Hyung, kita akan menyelamatkan Jaejoong hyung bersama-sama."

"Ani! Aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Ppalli kka.." Seru Yunho mengusir Yoochun.

"Gundae hyu-"

"Ppalli Yoochun~ah." Pinta Yunho dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, aku akan secepatnya kembali bersama polisi." Balas Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan bahu kanan Yunho.

.

.

Setelah Yoochun pergi Yunho pun mencoba masuk dengan berjalan mengendap-ngendap agar tidak terdengar bunyi gesekan dari gerakannya. Sejauh ini Yunho belum menemukan satu pun orang di sana. Yunho terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya bermaksud berjaga-jaga jikalau ada yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Dan setelah Yunho melihat adanya pintu, sepertinya pintu untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan itu Yunho mencoba mendekat namun sesuatu menghalanginya. Seseorang sedang menghalangi jalan Yunho dengan memegang besi yang panjangnya sekitar 50cm.

Langsung saja Yunho melayangkan tendangan ke orang itu, orang itu pun tidak tinggal diam melainkan membalas memukul Yunho. Berkali-kali Yunho jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan demi pukulan yang di hantamkan ke perutnya juga wajah tampannya, banyak darah yang mulai merembes keluar dari ujung bibirnya serta hidungnya.

.

.

Jaejoong masih menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa akibat pukulan yang di berikan tuan Jung pada pipi putihnya, dada dan juga perut. Mungkin sudah satu jam bahkan lebih tuan Jung memukulnya tanpa henti. Sudah banyak darah yang berceceran di bangunan kosong itu.

"Karena kau hidupku hancur! Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jaejoong! Aishhh!" Bentak tuan Jung lalu mengambil pistolnya dari dalam jas hitam tebalnya. Setelah itu tuan Jung bermaksud mengarahkan pistolnya ke Jaejoong yang masih jatuh terkapar di lantai berdebu itu namun tiba-tiba tuan Jung merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"JAUHKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI KEKASIHKU!" Yunho sudah menempelkan sasaran pistolnya ke bagian belakang kepala tuan Jung.

"Yun-Yunho~ah.." Walaupun sangat sulit karena luka yang di rasakan Jaejoong, dengan penglihatan yang sedikit kabur Jaejoong berusaha melafalkan nama Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" Ucap tuan Jung sambil mencoba berbalik menghadap Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu! Aku yang akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Kata Yunho penuh emosi sambil menatap benci tuan Jung .

"..." Tuan Jung tidak membalas perkataan Yunho dan hanya menatatap Yunho bingung.

"Pembunuh! Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya. Selama ini aku hidup bersama pembunuh Ibuku."

"K-kau sudah tahu?" Tanya tuan Jung dengan keterkejutannya. Sekian lama tuan Jung menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari putranya dan pada akhirnya putranya tahu bahwa pembunuh Ibunya memang Ayah kadungnya sendiri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Bentak Yunho sambil menatap tajam sang Ayah. Yunho masih mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Ayahnya.

"Ibumu yang menghalangiku. Ibumu menghalangi jalanku." Sanggah tuan Jung mencoba meyakinkan.

"Lalu kau tega membunuhnya! Dia istrimu! Dia Ibuku!" Bentak Yunho (lagi).

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya." Sesal tuan Jung.

"Demi uang. Demi kekayaanmu. Kau gila!" Marah Yunho tidak terima.

"Bagaimana pun aku Ayahmu!" Ujar tuan Jung pasrah. Suaranya terdengar agak melemah.

"Setelah aku tahu kau pembunuh Ibuku! Semenjak saat itu aku tidak pernah memiliki Ayah!" Desis Yunho menegaskan.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku." Ucap tuan Jung mengingatkan.

Terlihat raut wajah Yunho yang berubah seperti menahan emosi yang sedang menggerayangi pikirannya. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku menyesal Yunho~ah.."

"Aishhh!"

DORRRRRR..

Akhirnya pertahanan Yunho hancur sudah karena mendengar kalimat demi kalimat penyesalan sang Ayah. Dengan beraninya tanpa sadar Yunho menembak Ayah kandungnya sendiri tepat di bagian paha sebelah kiri. Yunho pun tidak terkejut ataupun menyesal karena perbuatannya itu, Yunho malah membiarkan Ayahnya terjatuh menahan sakit akibat tembakannya lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong nya.

"Jaejoongie gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho sambil menumpu kepala Jaejoong agar merebah di pahanya.

"Ken-kenapa kau melakukannya." Kata Jaejoong terbata. Sungguh Jaejoong tidak menyangka Yunho akan berani melukai Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Kajja.. Kau terluka sangat parah." Yunho pun bermaksud mengangkat Jaejoong dengan cara meggendongnya ala bridal style namun Jaejoong menolaknya dengan menahan lengan kokoh Yunho.

"Yun-"

"Apa yang di lakukannya padamu? Dia pasti sudah memukulmu dengan seenaknya. Lihatlah banyak darah dimana-mana." Imbuh Yunho dengan kesalnya.

Dan di saat Yunho ingin mencoba menggendong Jaejoong kembali entah bisikan dari mana Yunho menoleh ke arah tuan Jung, betapa terkejutnya Yunho sepertinya tuan Jung bermaksud ingin menembak Jaejoong tapi dengan cepat Yunho memeluk Jaejoong berusaha melindungi Jaejoong dari tembakan itu.

DORRRRRRRRRR...

Tembakan tuan Jung meleset, tembakan itu malah mengenai pundak kanan Yunho. Yunho pun jatuh terkapar diselingi darah yang mulai keluar dari pundak kanannya. Tuan Jung hanya menatap kosong apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Seolah mati rasa akan perbuatan jahatnya itu. Tuan Jung sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya tuan Jung melakukan itu semua pada putranya sendiri.

"Yun-Yunho~ah.." Jaejoong mencoba bangun ingin menolong Yunho namun tubuhnya terasa sulit di gerakkan. Jaejoong mencoba berusaha mendekati Yunho dan setelah itu Jaejoong baru menyadari pundak kanan Yunho banyak mengeluarkan darah. Dengan segera Jaejoong bermaksud menghalangi jalan keluarnya darah itu dengan cara menutupi pundak Yunho yang mengeluarkan darah dengan kedua telapak tangannya tapi sepertinya cara itu saja tidak mungkin berhasil di lakukannya.

"Yunn.." Terlihat raut wajah Jaejoong berubah panik dan sedih. Jaejoong begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho yang terluka sangat parah namun dirinya sama sekali tidak berguna, dirinya begitu lemah.

"Aaa-aakkhh.. Jae-Jaejoongie gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Yun.." Jaejoong begitu terkejut akan Yunho yang masih sempatnya mengkhawatirkan keadaannya di saat Yunho lebih terluka di bandingkan dirinya.

"A-aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Yunho menoleh dan menatap sengit tuan Jung sambil mencoba maraih pistol yang tergeletak di sampingnya, bermaksud membalas perbuatan tuan Jung yang tadinya ingin membunuh Jaejoong dengan tembakannya itu.

"Andwae!" Jaejoong pun yang melihat Yunho mengarahkan pistolnya ke tuan Jung dengan cepat berusaha menghalanginya dengan menampiknya agar pistol itu terjatuh dari pegangan tangan Yunho.

"..." Tuan Jung hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan padanya. Jika Yunho bermaksud membunuhnya juga tuan Jung sangat menerimanya. Karena ini semua memang kesalahannya dan dirinya pantas mendapatkannya.

"Ani. Ani Yunho~ah. Kau bukan pembunuh. Ibumu juga pasti tidak pernah mengajarkanmu membunuh." Setelah pistol itu terlepas dari pegangan tangan Yunho, Jaejoong pun mencoba menyadarkan Yunho dengan perkataannya.

"Jae.." Yunho hanya mampu menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong. Yunho berfikir memang benar apa yang di katakan Jaejoong, biar bagaimana pun tetap saja Yunho tidak boleh melakukannya. Apa lagi orang itu adalah Ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ibunya pun tidak pernah mengajarkan Yunho melakukan ini.

"HYUNG!" Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang mengintrupsi keadaan mencekam ini. Yoochun datang bersama beberapa polisi yang sudah siap menangkap tuan Jung beserta suruhannya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mencari pihak polisi menemukan bandar narkoba yang selama ini menjadi buronan. Dengan bantuan Yoochun yang menghubungi kepolisian atas tuduhan penculikan ini juga memberikan beberapa bukti yang berhasil di dapatkannya tentang bisnis kotor tuan Jung, pihak polisi mencoba memeriksa terlebih dahulu dan setelahnya baru berani membenarkan tuduhan itu.

**YUNHO POV**

Beberapa menit yang lalu aku telah sadar dan dokter mengatakan sudah seminggu lamanya aku tidak sadarkan diri. Karena insiden penculikan itu, aku terluka parah dan di bawa ke tempat ini. Aku tahu tempat apa ini, bau khas obat-abatan serta ruangan serba putih, apa lagi kalau bukan rumah sakit.

Setelah membuka mataku tadi di fikiranku hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan Kim Jaejoong. Terakhir, seminggu yang lalu aku melihatnya sebelum jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku tidak melihat Jaejoong? Apakah Jaejoong baik-baik saja?

"Maaf saya datang untuk mengantar makan siang." Kata seorang suster membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh ye." Aku pun melihat suster itu berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada semangkuk bubur dan air mineral, suster itu meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya ke meja samping ranjang inapku.

"Suster. Apa selama aku tidak sadarkan diri ada orang yang datang membesukku?" Aku mencoba bertanya selagi suster itu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yaitu meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya ke meja.

"Ya ada seorang Yeoja yang sering datang membesuk dan merawat anda. Sepertinya dari awal anda masuk rumah sakit ini Yeoja itu selalu berada di dekat anda. Namun sudah beberapa hari ini saya hanya melihat seorang namja berambut pendek yang datang membesuk anda." Ucap suster itu menjelaskan.

"Mwo?" Aku agak terkejut dengan penjelasan si suster. Namja berambut pendek yang di maksud suster itu aku tahu pasti Yoochun tapi.. Yeoja? Nugu? Ah. Apakah yang di maksud suster itu Jaejoong? Aku tidak yakin tapi bisa jadi iya.

"Wanita itu pasti kekasih anda?" Tanya suster itu curiga sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya suster itu ingin tahu apa jawabanku.

"Ne. Kekasihku, namanya Kim Jaejoong." Balasku dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Ah. Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Kata suster itu ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Setelah di rasanya tugasnya sudah selesai, suster itu pun pergi meninggalkan kamar inapku.

"Ye. Gamsahamnida."

.

.

Sekilas aku tersenyum bahagia jika mengingat penjelasan suster tanpa aku mengetahuinya, dari awal aku di rawat di rumah sakit ini Jaejoong yang selalu datang menemaniku dan merawatku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri. Kelihatannya Jaejoong begitu peduli padaku. Bahkan suster itu mengira Jaejoong adalah kekasihku. Sepertinya jika Jaejoong datang lagi aku harus segera mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Saat ini aku masih setia membuka mataku sambil menonton tv. Walaupun mata ini sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan aku berusaha untuk tetap membuka mataku. Sudah tengah malam tapi aku masih tetap menunggunya, sedari tadi aku terus menunggunya. Aku yakin Jaejoong pasti akan datang lagi. Tidak terasa sudah cukup lama aku menunggu Jaejoong, aku berfikir lagi tidak mungkin Jaejoong datang, ini sudah malam menjelang pagi jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Semoga saja besok setelah aku membuka mata yang aku temukan adalah sosok indah malaikat cantikku Kim Jaejoong.

**YUNHO POV END**

Pagi harinya Yunho juga tidak menemukan malaikat cantiknya itu. Jaejoong belum datang menemuinya, apa tidak datang atau tidak akan pernah datang. Yunho agak kecewa dengan Jaejoong nya. Tadinya Yunho senang Jaejoong begitu peduli padanya tapi kenapa sekarang Jaejoong seperti melupakannya. Yunho merasa kasian dengan nasibnya. Setelah dirinya sadar Yunho tidak menemukan satu pun orang yang membesuknya.

Kalau Ayahnya Yunho sudah melupakannya. Yunho berniat menghapus memory tentang Ayahnya dari fikirannya. Yunho begitu membenci Ayahnya yang dengan teganya membunuh Ibunya, seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya di saat Yunho membutuhkannya "Ibu".

.

.

Lama kelamaan Yunho merasa bosan dengan tempat ini. Ya, sudah lima hari Yunho di rawat inap di rumah sakit ini semenjak Yunho sadarkan diri. Dan sudah lima hari ini Jaejoong pun tidak datang menemuinya. Yunho ingin sekali menghubungi Jaejoong dan Yoochun namun Yunho tidak menemukan handphonenya yang hilang entah kemana.

Dokter bilang jika lusa Yunho baru di bolehkan pulang tapi Yunho penasaran dengan Jaejoong yang tak kunjung datang lagi. Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang hari ini dan hari ini juga Yunho akan menemui Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa menahan keiinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jadi sepulangnya Yunho dari rumah sakit Yunho segera bergegas ke rumah Jaejoong terlebih dahulu menggunakan taksi. Kira-kira setengah jam berlalu Yunho sampai di bangunan kecil yang sangat di kenalnya. Setelah membayar dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada si supir taksi Yunho pun keluar dari taksi itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah sang kekasih.

Sampainya di depan pintu rumah itu Yunho langsung mengetuknya lalu mencoba memegang knop pintu di hadapannya itu dan membukanya. Ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci seperti pertama kali Yunho membukanya. Perlahan Yunho menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam rumah Jaejoong dan betapa terkejut dirinya karena yang Yunho temukan hanya rumah kosong tak berpenghuni.

Dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya Yunho langsung merogoh kantung celananya bermaksud mengambil handphone nya yang baru di temukan beberapa jam yang lalu di saku jaketnya yang di penuhi darah bekas insiden penculikan waktu itu. Yunho ingin menghubungi seseorang di seberang sana namun sebelum Yunho menghubungi orang itu handphone nya berdering tanda panggilan masuk dan dengan sangat kebutalan yang menghubunginya orang itu, orang yang sama yang ingin Yunho hubungi.

"Yoochun~ah."

"..."

"Mwo!"

"..."

"M-mworago?"

"..."

"Yoochun~ah.. Yoochun~ah."

**JAEJOONG POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak datang ke rumah sakit menemui Yunho, Yoochun pun aku larang untuk pergi kesana. Semenjak saat itu di mana insiden penculikan itu terjadi padaku, di mana saat itu ada seseorang yang ingin sekali membunuhku dan semenjak saat itu ada seorang namja tampan yang menyadarkanku akan perlakuannya selama ini. Aku rasa aku mulai menyukainya, _ani_ sepertinya aku mencintainya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Yoochun mengatakan bahwa Yunho sudah sadar. Setelah mendengar kabar itu ada perasaan lega namun ada perasaan sedih juga yang menggorogotiku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pindah tinggal bersama Yoochun di rumahnya untuk sementara waktu, karena aku tahu sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti Yunho pasti datang ke rumah mencariku.

.

.

Aku tahu sudah lama aku memiliki perasaan ini padanya tapi aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya. Karena aku merasa tidak pantas memiliki seorang namja tampan yang baik hati seperti Yunho, akhirnya aku menghindarinya. Aku ingin pergi menjauh darinya. Aku ingin melupakannya. Bahkan aku putuskan hari ini aku akan ikut Yoochun untuk menetap di Virginia.

Tadi selagi di rumah, Yoochun hanya mengatakan sebelum keberangkatan sebaiknya menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tertunda, maka dari itu aku mengikutinya sampai disini. Setelah Yoochun mengantarku ke dalam Yoochun malah meninggalkanku sendiri dan sekarang aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dalam _Cathedral _ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang di rencanakan Yoochun.

Sebelum pergi meninggalkanku Yoochun memberitahuku ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganku. Seseorang yang sangat merindukanku. Seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku. Apa maksudnya? Apakah seseorang itu Yunho? Tidak mungkin! Pasti tidak mungkin!

"Jaejoong~ah." Selagi aku melamun aku mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenal. Suara yang sudah bermingu-minggu tidak pernah aku dengar lagi. Aku pun membalasnya dengan berbalik melihat pemilik suara itu.

**JAEJOONG POV END**

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakannya padaku?" Tanya si namja tampan dengan tatapan lirihnya.

"Mianhae." Namja cantik itu hanya menjawabnya singkat tanpa membalas tatapan si namja tampan.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang menemuiku lagi di rumah sakit?" Tanya si namja tampan lagi sambil menahan kepedihan yang di tahannya sedari dirinya melihat sosok indah yang sangat di rindukannya itu.

"Mianhae." Jawab si namja cantik masih menatap lurus kedepan.

Ya, sudah beberapa menit yang lalu hanya keheningan yang menemani kedua namja itu dan sekarang kedua namja itu sedang duduk bersebalahan di satu kursi yang sama sambil berbicara satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Yunho (lagi) yang ketiga kalinya, Yunho pun masih terus menatap si namja cantik tepatnya Kim Jaejoong berharap kali ini Jaejoong mau menoleh menatapnya.

"Mianhae Yunho~ah." Akhirnya Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang duduk di samping kanannya sambil menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Maaf dan maaf. Hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan." Kata Yunho sedikit kesal dengan jawaban sama yang mampu Jaejoong nya katakan.

"..." Jaejoong hanya diam masih menatap Yunho.

"Jaejoongie."

"Hari ini aku akan berangkat dan menetap bersama keluarga Yoochun di Virginia." Ungkap Jaejoong sambil membuang muka ke posisi sebelumnya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu apa kau akan tetap pergi?" Dengan keterkejutan yang luar biasa Yunho berusaha kuat di depan Jaejoong. Yunho bertanya bermaksud memohon agar Jaejoong tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya (lagi).

"Ne!" Sebenanya Jaejoong juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Sepertinya Jaejoong masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Yunho.

"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong."

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Gomawo Yunho~ah." Sekilas menatap mata musang Yunho lalu Jaejoong pun beranjak dari duduknya dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Namun baru beberapa langkah Jaejoong harus menghentikannya karena sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Gajima.." Ucap Yuho sambil memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"..." Jujur Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaannya ini. Jaejoong bahagia karena Yunho mengatakannya dan ingin sekali Jaejoong membalas cinta Yunho namun bibirnya terasa kelu. Jaejoong tidak mampu mengatakan bahwa dirinya juga mencinta Yunho.

"Hanya kau seseorang yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Kau seorang yang sangat berarti untukku setelah Ibuku. Jebal gajima.." Jelas Yunho kembali memohon.

"..." Jaejoong masih diam seperti patung bahkan matanya tidak berkedip, hanya tatapan kosong yang terlihat.

"Gajima Jaejoongie.. Saranghae.." Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan masih berusaha memohon dan meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae." Balas Jaejoong. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Yunho. Jaejoong tidak ingin menyembunyikan perasaannya, karena kemungkinan jika Jaejoong masih menyembunyikannya bukan hanya dirinya yang akan terluka tapi Yunho juga pasti akan terluka.

"Jae.." Dengan segera Yunho membalikan badan Jaejoong lalu menatap mata bulat Jaejoong tidak percaya. Tentu saja Yunho begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Jaejoong, awalnya Yunho tidak yakin tentang perasaan Jaejoong padanya dan ternyata Yunho mendengarnya sendiri kalau Jaejoong membalas cintanya.

"Oh. Selama ini aku hanya malu mengakuinya. Saranghae Yunnie." Ucap Jaejoong kembali meyakinkan Yunho dengan kata cintanya. Tanpa malu dan entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong mengecup sekilas bibir hati Yunho hanya mengecupnya sekilas setelah itu wajah Jaejoong langsung terlihat memerah.

"Saranghae Joongie." Yunho tersenyum lalu membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

END

Finally. Ok selesai juga..

Maaf memang begini saya kalau bisa update cepet pasti cepet kalau gak bisa ya di tunggu aja.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan di chap ini atau di chap 1-6. Maaf juga jika ada salah-salah ngomong sayanya.

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca. Terimakasih untuk waktunya, uda mau mampir baca, mampir review, ngasih kritikan dan sarannya juga. Terimakasih banyak.

BIG THANKS : **jungjaema, ichigo song, uri dongbang sarang, , 1, abilhikmah, chonurullau40 a.k.a miss zhang, meybi, vivi, irengiovanny, miss, yunholic, guest, adindapranatha, runashine88, riska0122, yoon hyunwoon, astutiimoet, kim eun seob, kaguya734, lady ze, kjhwang, my beauty jeje, giaoneesan, izca rizcassieyj, bumkeyk, vic89, fha, phoenix emperor nipplejae, i was a dreamer, maght, minhyunni1318, jenny, vampireyunjae, dennis park, dipa woon, jung jaehyun, manize83, cathsp, missjelek, yunjaegurih, ifa. , nope6002, missy84, nayun, ayura**

Sorry ya kalau ada yang gak kesebut atau salah nama :)

**Untuk ff sebelah masih dalam proses, saya usahakan secepatnya di publish..**

**Satu lagi. Tolong banget jangan panggil saya "author", "thor", "authorsshi" "noona", "eonni" atau sebagainya. Just call me jeje or kim. Merasa saya belum pantes jadi author, itu aja kadang masih ada kesalahan penulisan. OK THANKS~~**

Sangkyuuuuuuuuuu ^^


End file.
